Super Times With SuperCorp: One Shots Collection
by KaraLena90
Summary: A collection of Supergirl one shots focusing mainly on Supercorp / Karalena. Will also include some Danvers Sisters & Kara/Maggie friendship. Story's will be a mix of cannon and AU. Requests taken. See inside for more details. If needed Warnings will be given at the start of each chapter.
1. The Koala

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or any of the character and terms associated with it, this collection of story's have been written for fanfiction only and are in not way an attempt to claim ownership of the programme or comic series.

 **Relevant information:** This will be a collection of various one shots. Some chapters may be linked, but most will have no correlation to each other. Each chapter will be its own individual story. This is a dumping ground as such for all the extra ideas I have running through my head that can not be developed enough to make a full blown multi chapter story. Some stories will follow cannon, those which do I will reference where they occur in the series before the story, some chapters may be completely AU. I will be in saying I am a big Fluff, Angst & Hurt/Comfort writer, so those will be writing themes you may see a lot throughout these one shots.

 **Pairings:** Mainly Supercorp/Karalena, may be just friendship or relationship. Danvers Sisters, Kara/Maggie friendship. I will be honest I do not like Mon-el, if he is in any stories he wont be portrayed in a good light.

 **Rating:** For now, I will rate this collection T, if at a later stage series topics are brought up on one shots I will change the rating to M.

 **Warnings:** If a one shot is going to content sensitive issues or possible trigger topics a full warning will be give at the beginning of the chapter that story is on.

 **Finally:** I hope you enjoy these one shots, please let me know what you make of each one, and **if you have any requests/suggestions for a one shot, please feel free to ask!**

* * *

 **What a Koala Needs.**

Lena laughed to herself quietly upon waking up, feeling that familiar sensation that she felt everyday now.

Kara Danvers was practically a puppy.

Lena Luthor knew this.

She knew it the moment that she first saw the younger woman.

She was adorable. She was awkward in an endearing way. She was shy but yet so very confident. She was kind and loving.

She was one of those people you could not stay mad at for long, especially when she used that pout against you, or those eyes.

Those puppy eyes.

Yes, Kara Danvers was a puppy.

Lena knew this when they became best friends. She knew this when they started dating months ago.

It was knowing this that made her realise that the younger woman was Supergirl, the revelation only bringing them closer together as they bridged the gap from best-friends to girlfriends.

So really, with all this in mind, the way in which she wakes up every morning really should not surprise her.

But it does.

Every time, without fail.

If Kara Danvers, Supergirl, Kara Zor-el was a puppy, then it should be no surprise what so ever that she was also an intensely cuddly sleeper.

It should be no surprise that she would wrap herself around her girlfriend so tightly that it was impossible to escape the cocoon of blankets and limbs.

It should be no surprise that the only response at attempting to wake her would cause her to cling tighter and hide in Lena's neck.

At first Kara had tried to distance herself, to stop herself from getting too cuddly when tired Lena had noticed.

At first, they would always start out laying closely besides each other.

After finding herself waking every morning with her arms full of blonde alien, Lena began to assume the role of 'the big spoon' holding Kara from behind while falling asleep.

Even then it still resulted in the same situation come morning when they both woke up; Lena being used as a pillow for Kara to cuddle up to having moved in the night to assume her favourite and seemingly only sleeping position.

A few months into their relationship Lena made an observation about her girlfriend's sleeping habits.

The nights they stayed together Kara slept peacefully cuddled up to Lena, she was full of energy the next day having rested well. However, she noticed that the few nights a week they didn't spend together Kara seemed weary the next day, as though she had not slept at all.

This prompted Lena to speak with Alex about the situation.

Not that the conversation offered much insight.

Alex had told Lena that ever since Kara arrived on earth the girl had trouble sleeping at night. She didn't know why, as Kara had never told her, but she did know that unless Kara was able to keep in physical contact with someone that she trusted she would not sleep.

More time went by, Lena now accepting the cuddliness as just being a part of the way Kara was, thinking that maybe it helped her process all that she dealt with through the day in her duties as Supergirl.

Maybe Kara just need to be close to someone, be held by someone, after having to be so strong throughout the day.

It wasn't until a movie night where Alex and Maggie stayed late, that Lena learnt that the way Kara was close with herself was completely different to the way in which she used to have been close to Alex when younger.

All four of them had fallen asleep on the couches tired from a long day, Lena had been the first to wake, finding herself in the all too familiar position that still shocked her.

Alex had been the next to wake up.

Alex had been completely and utterly shocked at the position in which Kara and Lena were lying in.

Kara was wrapped around Lena like a koala.

She was lying completely on top of her girlfriend with her one arm wrapped around Lena's neck, while the other was up against her own chest her hand clinging to Lena's blouse balling the material up in her fist. Kara's one leg was entangled and wrapped around one of Lena's while her other leg was thrown over her girlfriend's stomach effectively pinning her down.

Lena on the other hand was trapped underneath Kara, she could not move a muscle without Kara wrapping herself tighter around her girlfriend as she slept peacefully.

Alex had never seen anything like it in her life, when Lena had spoken to her about Kara's cuddliness she had no idea it was this extreme.

Seeing the two of them like this was hilarious, she couldn't help but burst into a loud laugh, causing both Maggie and Kara to stir.

Maggie being confused at first but after seeing the two younger girls tangled so ridiculously she began laughing too, while Kara just mumbled about too much noise cuddling closer into Lena, tucking her head under her girlfriend's chin and promptly falling back to sleep again.

Lena didn't really think much of it, she just assumed that maybe Kara was cuddlier with her than others due to them being together romantically.

Until almost a month ago.

When Lena had been away for over a week on a business trip.

She had managed to complete the deal quickly and was coming back home a day earlier than expected, she hadn't told Kara this wanting to surprise her girlfriend.

Instead it was Lena that was surprised when entering her girlfriend's apartment with the key that Kara had given to her a few weeks prior.

 _Walking in Lena could see all the lights were on, even though it was gone 2am in the morning. At first Lena thought that maybe Kara had been called away on a Supergirl emergency, but the window that she usually left through was closed, with the curtains drawn tight in front of it._

 _Lena could hear a bang from the bedroom, followed by another one a few seconds after and another after that._

 _Frowning Lena dropped her bag by the wall before closing the door and making her way towards the bedroom._

 _What she saw when she entered the room caused her to stop in her tracks._

 _Kara was huddled on the floor in a corner, her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around herself hands covering her ears, eyes screwed shut tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks, rocking back and forth banging her head hard on the wall behind her every few seconds._

" _Kara!" Lena yelled, noticing how her raised voice caused the girl in front of her harshly flinch._

" _Hey, no, stop. You're hurting yourself." Lena said rushing forward to pull Kara away from the wall to stop her from hitting her head again._

 _She knew that Kara was Supergirl, she knew it wouldn't hurt her as much as any other person, but she had no idea how long Kara had been like this._

 _From the looks of the wall it had been some time, she could see bits of plaster missing, and she was sure there was some blood on the wall, surly that must be hurting Kara by now if she was bleeding, right?_

 _Lena was surprised at how easily Kara let herself be handled and moved, she was further surprised when Kara all but collapsed into her arms clinging on tightly while trembling._

 _Bewildered by the situation Lena settled on the floor, leaning her body against the wall as she pulled her girlfriend into her lap, so that Kara's head was on her chest, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's legs that were crossed over her own, holding her in place._

" _It's too loud, please it's too loud." Kara cried trying to burrow further into Lena's arms, causing Lena to frown, not understanding what her girlfriend was referring to._

 _Not knowing what else to do, Lena began to stroke Kara's one leg, bringing her other hand away from its resting place on her back to hold her head closer to her chest, gently running her thumb over the blonde's hair._

 _Lena could feel Kara tense and could hear her whimper at the same time a car horn sounded in the distance._

 _It was then she understood what was happening._

 _Kara was having a sensory overload._

 _Her super hearing picking up every single sound for miles and magnifying them all._

 _Lena knew then that she had to draw Kara's attention away from all the sounds of the city, she needed to get Kara to focus on just one thing, so she could calm down._

" _Kara can you hear me?" Lena spoke softly, her lips mummering the words into the blonde head against her chest._

" _Lena! It's too much." Kara cried desperately, her voice sounding tired._

 _Lena began to wonder how much sleep the girl had gotten since she had been away, she wondered how much that had to do with the sensory overload, or whether it was the noises that didn't allow Kara to sleep in the first place._

" _I know Darling, I know it's hard, but I want you to try and focus on me, just me. Block out everything else for now, can you try and do that for me?" Lena asked, resting her cheek against Kara's forehead for a moment, before pulling back gently._

 _Using her hand that was caressing Kara's hair, Lena brought her head up so they could look into each other's eyes._

" _Focus on me, okay?" she said again, smiling when Kara nodded, keeping her blue eyes locked with Lena's own green ones._

" _Stay with me." Lena said using her hand to pull Kara's head closer to her own, resting their foreheads together after she felt Kara flinch again._

" _Your heart is beating really fast." Kara said breathlessly after a few more minutes had passed._

" _I'm not surprised, you gave me a scare." Lena replied with a small chuckle, feeling herself begin to relax as she watched her girlfriend relax from her earlier tension._

" _I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Kara said after a few moments, her eyes looking down._

" _Shh." Lena silenced her following with a small kiss._

" _You have nothing to apologise for." She assured afterward, not liking how self-conscious her girlfriend now seemed._

" _Has that ever happened before?" Lena wondered out loud after a pause, only to receive a nod in confirmation._

" _Before we started dating or after?" She asked further her eyebrows rising in question._

" _Both." Kara admitted quietly._

" _It's always the worst at night." She continued._

" _Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped?" Lena asked gently, wondering how many times Kara had gone through a sensory overload like this alone, wondering how she had managed to without Lena realising what was happening._

" _You have helped. You do, you help me so much without even realising, it's only when I'm on my own that it gets that bad…When I'm alone, it's just too much. Everything is too loud, and so dark at night. The whole world seems that much darker, everything gets more intense, and I can't ground myself. It feels like I'm back in space again in my pod, completely trapped in darkness with nothing but the sound of my home planet exploding. But when I'm with you I feel completely at ease. Touching you, feeling you, it brings me back from the darkness. I feel relaxed in a way I haven't known since Krypton. You make me feel safe again. You make me feel like I truly belong here, that I have a home again." Kara said honestly, gazing into Lena's eyes with so much love, that Lena had no doubts in her mind about anything that Kara had just said to her._

It was in that moment that Lena understood Kara's need for physical contact, for her need to be close to those she loved. Being close allowed her to focus her senses on the person she was with. It helped her ground herself. It helped her feel safe and relaxed enough to shut the rest of the world out and just be.

Being able to be that for Kara was an amazing feeling.

Every morning when she woke up she felt so loved, so wanted and so needed that it amazed her.

To feel loved was something Lena had yearned for since she was a child.

Kara was able to give her that so easily, with every little gesture, every kiss, every smile.

Kara gave that to her without even having to say the words, and Lena loved her back so deeply for that, more than she knew was possible.

She may still be surprised by it, but she no longer felt shocked or overwhelmed by it.

Sighing, Lena stretched, popping her muscles back into place before bringing her arms up to encircle Kara and tug her closer than she already was. She smiled as she relaxed into the hold and relaxed into the place she enjoyed being every morning.

"I love you, my little Koala." She whispered dropping a kiss to the head nestled against her neck.

Content to just be cocooned in the safety of her girlfriend's arms as her girlfriend found safety in her touch.

Loved, wanted and needed, oh so very needed.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So, let me know what you think, and if you have any requests!


	2. Holidays Can be Lonely Days

Hi everyone! Thank you for much for your reviews and responses to the first one shot.

EmzyQ, thank you for your request, I promise I will look into writing the one shot you have suggested, I will need to listen to the song a few more times to get some ideas in my head for it, so look out for that one coming soon!

So this one is a bit more angsty….I did warn you guys. Very Lena Centric. With established Super/Corp relationship and a bit of Lena/Kara/Winn friendship thrown in!

Please drop me a review to let me know what you think and if you have any requests you would like me to do.

 **Warnings:** Angst with dealing with the loss of a loved one.

* * *

 **Holidays Can be Lonely Days.**

Holidays were not something Lena enjoyed.

They brought out a loneliness that Lena tried to hide from by being buried her in her work.

They brought an almost standstill to the world as people stopped everything they were doing to spend time with their families to celebrate.

Everyone except Lena.

Lena didn't have any family to celebrate with, not anymore.

Her biological mother was dead.

So was her biological father, who as it turned out was Lionel Luthor after all.

Her adoptive mother was a monster, a crazed woman who had never shown any love to Lena in the whole time she had known her.

Her adoptive brother was crazed as well, nothing but a look alike of the kind and caring boy she once knew growing up.

Lena was used to being disappointed on holidays, knowing her adoptive mother would never want to spend time with her, knowing that the woman was probably thinking up her next crazed plan to rid the world of aliens or to free her psychotic son, or more recently, to kill her.

Which is why it made this day the worst of them all.

As horrible as she knew her adoptive Mother was, a part of her still craved to be loved by the woman, if only to help dull the pain of knowing she could never spend the day with her real Mother who she missed dearly.

Today was Mother's Day.

The day to be thankful to the woman who gave birth to you, the woman who raised you.

Usually today she would send her adoptive Mother a card and flowers, if she knew where she currently was. She would try to hold out yet another olive branch in the hopes to one day gain a relationship that was more that concealed hatred from the woman who had insisted she be called Mother, when she never acted like one.

She would also send flowers to her biological Mother's grave, she hoped to one year go in person, but she had yet to find the courage to do so, knowing that it would make the pain and longing she felt on this day worse.

Lena was strong, she had to be, but she did not cope well with emotional pain.

She would rather hide away in her work to distract herself than have to feel any of the pain she had long buried while growing up.

This year she did not send any cards or flowers to her adoptive Mother, she did not hold out any olive branches, too much had happened.

The time of olive branches were long gone.

She had seen more of her adoptive Mother in the past year than she had for years beforehand.

Why?

Because Lillian Luthor had tried numerous time to openly have her killed for not following in the Luthor name for hating aliens.

For not allowing the family company, which Lena now owned, to become just as seeped in hatred and murder as anything else Luthor related.

This year Lena had tried to completely ignore the day.

She knew she wasn't the only one, many people were without their mothers on this special day, through no fault of their own.

She wondered if they felt just as empty inside as she did.

She wondered if they were worked just as hard as herself to keep distracted and not have to deal with all the emotions the day brought to the surface.

"Hey you." Her girlfriend Kara Danvers announced from the doorway of her office, leaning gently against the frame with a small smile on her face.

The greeting interrupting Lena's thoughts as she turned in her chair to face the doorway.

"Hi." Lena said in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am unhappy to see you, but I thought you had plans with Alex and Eliza?" Lena asked in confusion as she stood from her chair making her way around her desk.

Kara had told her the other day about how she and Alex would go to Midvale and take Eliza out to dinner just the three of them, it had become a Danvers tradition for Mother's Day that they did every year.

Due to this, Lena didn't think she would see her girlfriend till tomorrow.

"We had dinner then I left, I like to give Alex and Eliza some space and time alone, so it can just be them afterwards." Kara said quietly as she walked into the office to meet Lena at her desk, running her hands down Lena's arms as she reached her.

"And, I wanted to see how you were doing." Kara continued looking deep into Lena's eyes.

Kara knew that even though Lena appeared to be well adjusted to losing her Mother when she was younger, she was still in pain like any person would be and that today was one of the worst days for that pain.

Then there was the added pain of Lillian.

"I'm okay, I'm used to it by now." Lena replied, knowing that Kara would automatically understand that she was referring to the fact she couldn't spend the day with her Mother, with either of her Mother's.

"Doesn't make it any easier." Kara responded gently, before kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips, causing Lena to sigh in pleasure as her one hand came up to hold Kara's head in place deepening the kiss.

Kara let the kiss continue for a few moments before pulling back to rest her forehead against Lena's breathlessly.

"I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" Kara asked in a whisper.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLINE BREAKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Twenty minuets later, Lena and Kara walked into the DEO. Kara was leading, pulling Lena along gently by holding her hand.

This wasn't Lena's first time at the DEO, but it still made her somewhat nervous coming here.

Lena had known Kara was Supergirl for some time now, she had signed all NDA's that she had been asked to and proved herself worthy of her girlfriends secrete time and time again but still she worried what the agents here thought of her.

Her last name was Luthor after all.

She trusted Kara with her life, with her heart. She knew Kara would never let the agent's do anything to her, and for the most part they had been welcoming.

Those nerves were still present though as she followed her girlfriend through the halls of the underground government building, even if she refused to show them on the surface.

Her interest was peaked when Kara had told her she wanted to show her something Though she had tried hard, she had yet to get Kara to give her any indication of what it was they were going to be doing.

Admittedly she had hopped for something more romantic when Kara had said she wanted to take her somewhere. She thought maybe her girlfriend had planned a date, not a trip to the DEO.

She looked on confused as Kara lead them around another corridor to meet Winn, who was standing by a sealed door, three large candles in his arms.

She raised an eyebrow in question as Kara turned to look at her, a small smile gracing her face as she came to a stop in front of Winn.

Lena liked Winn, they had grown close, but to say Lena was confused at his presence right now was an understatement.

What exactly did her girlfriend have planned?

Lena watched curiously as Kara pressed her hand to a panel next to the door, the panel glowing green before the doors opened.

She followed Kara and Winn inside as Kara took her hand once again before the doors closed behind them, shutting them in the privacy of the room.

Looking around Lena could see the room was almost completely bare.

Apart from a large octagonal shaped block, that appeared to be made from some kind of metal.

Lena watched as Kara pressed a few keys on a similar looking panel near the doors, before her attention turned back to the centre of the room where there was now a hologram image of a woman.

The woman had long brown hair and deep blue eyes just like Kara's, she looked to be wearing a long white robe with the same 'S' symbol that Supergirl wore on her chest, she was holding a candle.

"Kara, who is?" Lena asked, although in her mind she already knew the answer.

"My Mother." Kara replied, confirming Lena's thoughts.

"She's not real, not really. She's part of a program that was on my pod, it was damaged on my decent to earth, but Alex and the DEO managed to mend it. The block you can see on the floor held a message from my Mother as well as the program that allows her to appear in front of us now. She is an Artificial Intelligence from Krypton. She can remind me of the customs I grew up with, and has knowledge that I can't remember or did not know when I was younger. She is technically just an accumulation of knowledge that looks like my mother but sometimes, on days like this, its comforting to see her again. I guess it's like looking at a photograph." Kara continued, staring at the hologram longingly.

Lena watched as Kara walked forwards, reaching her hand out in front of her, her hand passing through the hologram, making it flicker for a moment before reforming.

"The holidays and special days that are celebrated here on earth we didn't have on Krypton. We had daily prayers instead to symbolise the things that here are symbolised in celebratory days." Kara began to explain.

"It took me a long time to be able to understand the concept of a Mother's Day. Longer still to be able to celebrate it with my new family, it felt like a betrayal to my Mother, as well as an intrusion on Alex and Eliza's relationship." Kara continued as she walked back towards them, taking the candles from Winn.

Lena felt torn as she looked at the hologram, never being able to see her biological Mother was hard, she was young when her Mother died and the few memories she had left she cherished deeply.

She longed to see her Mother again the way that Kara could.

Part of her envied Kara right now for having that chance.

While another part of her wondered if it would make the longing worse. To be able to see her Mother while at the same time knowing she's not really there, that she can't touch her, would be hard to deal with, probably heart-breaking.

"I never knew my Mother." Winn said after a silence, drawing Lena's attention from the AI, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Winn had been strangely quiet the whole time, something he usually wasn't around her, he would usually be talking to her excitedly about a new project he had in mind.

"I always felt alone on Mother's Day, then after my Dad went to prison it only got worse." He said as he took a lighter out of his pocket.

Now that Lena came to think of it, she can't remember Winn ever talking about his family with her.

"I always used to go to this little Church near Catco, and just sit thinking. I'm not religious it just became a habit, somewhere quiet to collect my thoughts. The last thing I expected was for the new girl at work to turn up, and sit next to me five years ago today… But she did and then we talked, and then we did the same the next year…we just sat together in silence then talked the things we missed being able to share with our Mothers… The year after that, I found out Kara was Supergirl." Winn explained further as Kara took the lighter and begin to light the three candles placing them on the floor, speaking quietly with the holographic woman in the centre of the room.

"That year we met at the church again and sat together, afterwards Kara asked if I would come here... We did the same last year, instead we came straight here, we didn't go to the church first… it seemed more private here… We kneeled together and prayed with the AI in front of you, then we talked about all the things we wished we could tell our mothers if they were still here. It still hurts, but it's less lonely sharing those wishes with someone who knows the same loss as me. The same loss you have felt and must still feel." He finished as he knelt in front of one of the three candles before picking it up.

Lena looked on silently for a moment trying to get her thoughts in order.

She was torn by the gesture Kara and Winn were making, she could tell that this ritual they shared together was very important between the two of them.

She felt truly honoured that they seemed to want her to become a part of it.

It seemed so private and personal to them both that a part of her wondered if she should.

Should she intrude on their way of dealing with the day?

Should she even attempt to do what they were suggesting?

It was going to open a box of emotions that she had spent years trying to bury.

Could she deal with that again like they seemed to be able to?

Could she deal with the hurt and loneliness?

"Lena?" Kara asked, coming to stand in front of her, reaching out to place a hand on her arm after noticing the faraway look in her eyes, snapping Lena out of her thoughts.

"I know you don't like to talk about stuff like this…and if you don't want to do this I, we, will understand…but I just…I didn't like the thought of you sitting at the office alone today when you don't have to be…neither of us did… what Winn said is true, it still hurts, but it can also help. Not being alone." Kara began, rambling nervously as her girlfriend looked at her un-responsive, she was worried that maybe it was too much too soon, that Lena wasn't ready and that she was pushing her.

Kara was about to ramble further, taking a deep breath before she began, but was cut off before she could say anything else by Lena's lips crashing into her own in a kiss that was full of emotion.

Full of passion.

Love.

And much, much more.

"I'd be honoured to be a part of this you with, both of you." Lena said softly as they pulled apart, a genuine smile on her face for the first time that day.

She knew this was going to be hard, it was going to open a world of pain that she had never fully dealt with, but with Kara by her side she could face that.

She could open her heart to all the feelings she had long ignored.

She could allow herself to embrace the pain.

She could join her girlfriend and friend in this beautiful ritual of remembering the Mother's that they lost, and together the three of them could feel less alone.

Yes, the holidays could be lonely when you had no family, but as Lena took her place in-between Winn and Kara, the three of them kneeling on the floor together, she knew she wouldn't be alone anymore.

Kara was her family now, that meant she was apart of Kara's family too, and as dysfunctional as the 'Super-friends' were, you could not fault their dedication and love towards one another.

Maybe with this new family forming, the holidays and special days would not be so bad.

The holidays did not have to be so lonely anymore.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So this one was sort of inspired by that closing scene with the song Hallelujah in season three episode four, where Kara is praying with the AI, and it kinda grew from there. Please let me know what you think and of any requests you may have :)


	3. Dress

**AN:** Hi guys, right with this next one shot its trying a style I have never written in before, while I listen to music a lot while writing I rarely use the music in my writing, nor do I write character studies as such.

Was wondering what you all thought of the last one shot, I noticed I didn't get a lot of feedback on it, was it too much angst?

Anyway, back to the writing at hand this one shot was a request sent to me by: **EmzyQ** who sent the following prompt in a review - **I've been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift lately. Every time I listen to the song 'Dress', I keep thinking about Kara and Lena. Be pretty cool if you could do something with that.**

This one is the prompt I got from above with my own spin on it, a character study as such which is a little bit fluffy…kinda…you'll see.

Please drop me a review to let me know what you all think, and if you have any requests and or anything else you might like to see.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the song 'Dress' nor do I represent any claim on the writing and distribution of the music, this has solely been used for fanfiction purposes. All rights remain with the original song maker and singer. Lyrics are from the song 'Dress' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

" **Dress."**

The room was crowded the anticipation high as the music pulsated, lights brightly bouncing off the walls. The party or 'gala' as Lena usually always referred to them as was in full swing.

Kara had been to a few of these events before as a guest when Lena had held them herself, but this was a first time for her.

This was the first time that Kara had gone as Lena's plus one to a gala that was being hosted by someone Kara had never met before.

This gala was being hosted by an old family friend of the Luthor's.

Lena had been honest when she told Kara to expect stares and whispers as the two of them walked in together, Lena's hand resting on the small of her back leading her.

It seemed they were the talk of the gala as soon as they had entered.

Kara was used to these situations as Supergirl, not that Lena knew that.

However, as Kara Danvers she wasn't used to this type of attention, she was used to be the shy girl who kept in the back ground.

She wasn't used to have people be so forward in asking about her life story, so forward in the way they asked their questions while looking her up and down scrutinising her.

She could hear the whispers from the guests at the gala who had get to speak to them.

She could hear them asking who she was.

Talking about if she was Lena Luthor's date.

Talking about what Lillian Luthor would think and say about her daughter bringing another woman as her date.

They were only at the gala as friends, a favour to Lena, who had not wanted all the bluster and fuss with taking a date knowing the papers would have a field day if she did.

They arrived together both wearing expensive fitted dress's and had been joined together since then, the longest time Lena's hand left the small of Kara's back was when grabbing two glasses of champagne from a tray.

To those who did not know of the closeness of their friendship it could be seen as something else.

It could be seen as a date.

It could be seen as them showing each other off to the world.

Due to this it was more than likely that the press would have a field day that Kara was on Lena's arm so to speak for the party, by tomorrow there would be pictures and articles everywhere.

Cat Grant would be grilling Kara to no end on Monday looking for an exclusive on how the event went down and when the youngest Luthor and CEO of L-Corp became her girlfriend.

It would end up turning into the fuss that Lena had said she did not want.

They could both see if, but right now neither of them seemed to care.

They were both just happy spending time with each other, laughing and quietly making fun of the pompous way most of the people at the gala were acting.

 _Our secret moments in a crowded room_

 _They got no idea about me and you_

 _There is an indentation in the shape of you_

 _Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

As they walked through the crowds of rich people, or snobs as Alex would always call them, Kara tried to not let her mind wander.

She tried not to think about the hand resting on the small of her back to much.

She tried not to imagine the other things that said hand could do to her.

She tried to ignore how the idea of everyone thinking they were girlfriends was making her giddy inside.

She tried to ignore the feelings that had been growing since she had first met the CEO.

She wondered if this was just a one-way thing or if Lena had these feelings too.

Alex always told her she could be oblivious, but even Kara had noticed the lip biting, the soft touches and glances, the frequent visits to her flat and to her work place.

Kara noticed them, but she didn't know what they meant.

She didn't know how she should react to them, maybe it was just Lena's way of being friendly with people she trusted?

Maybe it was all in Kara's mind, and it was innocent?

She couldn't take the risk of embarrassing herself and possibly ruining their friendship on the off chance that her feelings were returned.

Could she?

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

 _My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

 _Ha, ah, ah_

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

 _My hands are shaking from all this_

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha-ah_

That's what Kara would do, what she had to do.

She would wait, and be patient.

She would hope that maybe in time Lena would see her the same way that she saw Lena.

As someone to cherish.

To love.

To come home to.

To build a life with.

Lena had snuck up on her suddenly and dug her claws into her heart as though she was the cat and Kara was the cannery, powerless even with all her super strength.

When Lena said her name, Kara's heart skipped a beat.

When Lena smiled, Kara melted.

When Lena touched her back or held her hand or gave her a hug in greeting and parting, Kara relaxed in a way she had never been able to beforehand.

When Lena asked her to do something, Kara would try her hardest to make her proud.

So naturally when Lena had asked her to come to the gala tonight as her plus one, as a friend date she had called it, Kara agreed right away before her mind even had the chance to comprehend how difficult it would be.

When Lena took her shopping earlier today to get their dresses for the gala, Kara had tried to stop her eyes from undressing every dress that Lena tried on in her mind.

When Lena had gasped telling Kara she looked stunning and had to wear the first dress she had tried on tonight, Kara did just that.

Though her mind was screaming one question at her.

Did Lena undress her in her mind the way Kara had done to her?

God, she hoped so.

 _Say my name and everything just stops..._

 _I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

 _Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah_

 _Carve your name into my bedpost_

 _'Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

 _Take it oh, ha, ha, ha-ah_

Lena was Kara's best friend, she had won that title long ago, and Kara knew that Lena saw her as a best friend too.

She was proud to have that place in Lena's life, but it still didn't stop her for wishing for more.

She knew the likelihood of that ever happening was slim to none.

Lena was beautiful and smart, she was rich and powerful, she was fierce and kind.

She was also a Luthor.

Even though that meant little to Kara, she knew for Lena it meant having a status to uphold.

Kara doubted that she would ever be good enough to match her friend's status and for that reason she doubted anything would ever happen between them, even if Lena shared her feelings.

It wasn't that Kara thought Lena would think like that, she knew that she wouldn't.

The problem would be Lena's family would never allow it.

Lillian would never allow it.

Lillian had proven already that she would happily have her own daughter killed to stop her from making changes to the Luthor name that she did not like.

Kara would protect her best friend with her life if needs be, and part of the way in which she has decided to protect Lena is to protect her from the fall out that her feelings would bring.

So right now, that meant leaving them buried, but not forgotten.

In her imagination.

 _There is an indentation in the shape of you_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

 _You made your mark on me, golden tattoo_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

Because in her imagination her dreams could come true and she would be able to do more than just undress Lena with her eyes.

* * *

 **AN:** So….as I said, this is my first time writing anything like this, was it okay? Feedback would really be great, and let me know if you have any requests.


	4. You are good enough

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for all your reviews, sorry if I seemed needy with the last authors note, I just really love to hear from you all and was worried when I didn't.

Glad you are enjoying the chapters and that you all liked the last one, as I said it was a different style for me completely so I am really glad that it went down well.

Now one review has asked for a continuation of that one shot which I will do for you soon 😊 but I was wondering if you would like it in the same style, if so what song or should I pick? Do you want us to stick to a Kara POV or change it up? Or shall we just see what I come up with.

This next one has been running around in my head ever since I watched Supergirl season 2 episodes 14 and 15, I felt that Kara's feelings and emotions after the fight with Alex and everything that happened with the spaceship was really underdeveloped in the series. So This one shot explores that and leads to some interesting interactions later on, now this is a one shot, but I have left it open at the end to make it another one that can have another part to it if people would like to see it continue at a later date.

So yeah let me know what you think, and if you would like to see more of this one continued, and if you have any requests of anything else you might like to me do.

* * *

 **You are good enough.**

" _ **You're either a part of this family or you're not."**_

That's what Alex had said when Kara had questioned Jeremiah's loyalty after being held captive by CADMAS for years.

 _You're not really my family._

That's what Kara had heard as the underlying meaning to her words after Alex had left the room in anger.

She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that the words had been said or the fact that Alex had taken no step in trying to take them back since then even after finding out that Kara had been right to be doubtful of Jeremiahs intentions.

Kara would never say I told you so, not when Alex was hurting the way she was, not like how Mon-el had when Kara came to him in tears afterwards.

The 'I told you so' making all Kara's anger come forward causing her to tell Mon-el that they were through, that she was done with him as her boyfriend, done with training him to be something he had no interest in being.

He had never been a supportive boyfriend, he was more worried about what to have for dinner than he was for her and her feelings.

It made Kara wonder why she was ever with the Daxamite, he didn't care for her not really, she was just a trophy for his arm.

The only things they had in common were the fact that they were aliens, aliens who had no home left and were alone in the world.

Alex had been the one to push her towards him, in what Kara knew was her way of saying 'go annoy someone else I'm getting tired of you now, let me live my life for a change'.

Then in the next breath she was turning around yelling at her for listening to him when he finally said something that actually needed to be said, something they needed to consider.

" _ **You're either a part of this family or you're not."**_

She wasn't really a part of any family, not anymore.

Her family was all dead, all but Kal.

Kal who didn't want or need her.

Kal who left her on the Danvers doorstep before taking off in the sky, leaving her to ruin their lives.

Maybe she was cursed, it sure felt like that sometimes.

Maybe she was meant to be alone.

Maybe she just wasn't good enough, maybe being just Kara wasn't enough.

It was how she felt right now, completely alone, and not enough.

She had just stopped a massive spaceship from leaving the universe. CADMAS had been trying to make all the aliens who had taken refuge on earth leave.

Alex had been on the spaceship.

Alex who she couldn't bare to lose, no matter what hurtful things she said no matter how insecure she made her feel sometimes, no matter how much a nascence she had been made to feel recently for wanting to spend time with her sister.

Alex who had been her sister, her rock, her life support here on earth, for the past thirteen years.

Alex who had left the first chance she had got after Kara had saved her and everybody else on the spaceship.

Alex who knew the best, out of everybody who had been there, how exhausted saving the ship made Kara, how that exhaustion would have only one result.

Kara losing her powers.

Solar flaring.

Which was how Kara now found herself alone, with no powers in the middle of nowhere.

No phone, no way of getting home other than to walk miles back into National City in the pouring rain.

She could at least thank the small mercy Maggie had done by giving her some jogging bottoms and a hooded jumper to change into after seeing her Supergirl suit was ruined.

Too bad she couldn't have hung on a few minutes while Kara changed to give her a lift home as well.

Not that she could blame the detective, Alex had seemed insistent at wanting to get home right away and Kara hadn't told anyone that she could feel her powers were drained.

Usually she didn't need too.

Usually Alex knew before even she did herself.

After a night like this usually Kara would curl up on the couch with her sister and watch movies eating ice cream.

She wished they were doing that now as it would mean that they were okay, that they weren't fighting, and that she wasn't walking home alone in the dark and rain with no powers.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxline breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena was exhausted, today had been a long day.

Who was she kidding?

Every day was a long day, but it wasn't everyday that you got thrown off your own balcony of the building you own by men you pay to protect you.

Men you do not pay to work undercover for your crazy adoptive Mothers anti alien organisation.

Nope that does not happen every day, thank god!

It happened today though, Supergirl had saved her after conveniently been getting coffee with Kara Danvers at 9pm at night.

Lena didn't believe this for a second, but she let the younger woman lie to her, she let her continue to keep up the façade as she could tell she wasn't ready for her to know yet.

Lena gave her the information she had found for Kara Danvers and Supergirl – Kara, had taken off into the night leaving Lena worried for her friend but being unable to tell her.

Lena sighed deeply as she looked out the window of the car her driver was taking her home in, having decided to have a relaxing evening at home after the everything that had happened.

She wished Kara trusted her enough to tell her, she didn't know what else she could do to prove that she was trustworthy of the secret.

Other than having a different name.

She hoped that wasn't the reason why, but how could it not be?

Especially when her brother had tried to kill Superman numerous times, when her mother was the leader of CADMAS, when she was a Luthor.

She should be angry.

Kara was lying to her, and had been doing so for months while Lena was being more open and honest with her than she had been with anybody in a long time.

She should feel betrayed and question if the friendship she had with the reporter was even a real friendship or just a way to keep tabs on her.

She did think that at one stage, but that quickly changed after it had been Kara to stand up for her and believe in her and Supergirl that came to her rescue when her mother had falsely incriminated her to save her own skin.

She knew that Kara was being honest when they called each other friends, now she just wished her friend could be completely honest with her about everything else as well.

"Henry stop the car!" Lena called out suddenly as something caught her eye out the window.

The car screeched to a holt as Lena bent down to pick up an umbrella from the doors side pocket.

"Miss Luthor?" Henry, the driver asked, looking in his mirror in confusion.

"Stay here, please wait for me." Lena instructed before opening the car door.

Lena pulled up the umbrella before stepping out into the rain, the umbrella only just managing to shield her from the stormy weather outside.

"Kara?" Lena yelled out taking a few steps forward.

The figure she had seen walking in the rain as they passed stopped, but did not turn around.

"Kara is that you?" Lena yelled again walking closer, she could have sworn it was her that she had seen as they drove by, a street lantern lighting up the figure in the dark.

Lena gasped as the figure turned around, being close enough now that she was able to see clearly that it was Kara.

It was Kara with no glasses and her hair down soaking wet.

It was Kara with out her disguise, but not as Supergirl either.

It was Kara with a cut above her one eyebrow that was bleeding.

Lena stared at a friend for a few moments, noticing how the girl would not look at her.

Kara was looking at the ground in front of her, the hood on her jumper doing little to keep the rain off her face.

Lena had so many questions running through her head right now; How long had she been out here in the rain? Had she been wrong, was Kara not Supergirl like she thought? If she was then how was she bleeding right now?

Slowly Closing the distance between them Lena wrapped an arm around her Kara's waist and pulled her close into her side under the umbrella in an attempt to shelter her from the rain.

"God Kara you're freezing! What are you doing out here alone at this time of night?" Lena asked pulling the blonde closer again.

"Where are you even going? Where have you been? How did you hurt yourself?" Lena kept questioning the blonde who was silent next to her shivering in the cold.

Lena paused and looked at her for a moment once again, something was very wrong here.

When Supergirl was with Lena their interactions were filled with confidence.

When Kara Danvers interacted with Lena she was shy and awkward but a literal ray of sunshine.

Right now, Kara seemed to be neither of these things.

Right now, Kara seemed lost and sad.

"Kara I'm going to take you back to my house. It's not far from here, we'll get you warmed up then we can talk." Lena said while trying to catch Kara's eyes by bending down a little.

"Kara? Did you hear me?" Lena said after noticing the blonde was looking right through her as though she didn't really see her at all.

"Kara?" Lena said again louder this time, her hand leaving her friend's waist to gently pull her chin up, forcing Kara to meet her eyes.

"Come with me." She instructed, her hand now moving back to the blondes back, leading her back towards the car.

When they reached the car, Lena pushed Kara down gently so she got in first closing down the umbrella before getting in herself and shutting the door.

"Take us to my house please Henry." Lena instructed, her driver catching her eye in the rear few mirror, not commenting on the guest, before driving off again continuing the journey to Lena's home.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxline breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Half an hour later Kara was getting warmer and much more comfortable than she had been before Lena found her.

She had now showered and was wearing dry clothes, pyjamas and a dressing gown that she was sure cost more than her monthly salary, well what used to be her monthly salary, that Lena had lent her.

She was sat in front of a roaring fire gazing into the flames, in what she assumed was Lena's living room, as Lena walked into the room now wearing pyjamas herself as well, carrying two mugs.

"Thank you." Kara whispered as Lena set the mugs down on the table in front of the couch she was sat on before taking a seat next to her.

To say Lena was relieved to hear her friends voice was an understatement.

She was beginning to think that the blonde was broken in some way with how quiet and unresponsive she had been up until now.

Lena considered her friend silently for a few moments while brushing a stray strand of drying blonde hair behind the girl's ear, frowning as she noticed Kara's cheek still felt very cold.

"You would do that same for me, you have." Lena replied, correcting herself before retrieving a blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over Kara's shoulders watching as the blonde pulled the blanket around herself a little tighter.

Lena then lifted her legs up turning to face her friend as she leant back against the one arm of the couch, leaning an elbow on the back of the seat, her head resting against her hand as she considered her again.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were doing so far out of town?" she asked watching as Kara mirrored her position on the other side of the couch, so that they were facing one another.

"I was following a lead, got lost and lost my ride." Kara replied, it wasn't a complete lie, she had lost her ride, not that said ride knew they were needed.

"Uhhummm, and I take it this was after you had coffee with Supergirl at 9pm?" Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow towards her friend watching as the blonde visibly shrunk in on herself, her arms coming up to hug around her own mid-section.

"...Yes." Kara said quietly.

They were both quiet again.

Kara hugged her arms around herself partly for warmth and partly for comfort as Lena watched her closely, watching as she battled with herself internally.

"I…I – can't. I can't do this anymore." She continued with a sigh, sounding exhausted.

"Lena, I need to tell you something…but I don't know how, and I really don't want you to hate me, but I'm scared that you will." Kara whispered, keeping her head down unable to look at Lena as she spoke, unable to see the hatred she was sure was going to be on her face as soon as she told her.

"It's okay Kara. I already know. I don't hate you, I couldn't ever. It's okay." Lena said quietly addressing what they both knew was possibly the largest elephant to ever grace any room causing Kara to look at her in surprise.

"How? How do you…How is it okay?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"I…I lied to you for months…" She continued hanging her head in shame.

"And I'm telling you it's okay. I understand." Lena assured her truthfully.

"No, it's not! It's not okay, nothing about this is okay! You don't understand… I'm a liar, I lie every day, I'm never able to be myself, I'm never able to show how I really feel. I can never be me…I can never be Kara…because being just Kara is not good enough for anyone. Not anymore...my family are all gone, the one person left doesn't want me...my adoptive family I have brought nothing but pain...James, Winn even J'onn only see Supergirl, they don't see me! Alex...she...she's tired of me...she's tired of having an alien for a sister...I'm not good enough for her anymore. No one see's me because being just Kara is not enough, I'm not enough!" Kara cried before sobbing into her hands unable to keep everything that she was feeling in anymore.

She was exhausted and hurting in more ways that one right now it was just too much.

What Alex had said had hurt her deeply, but she couldn't show that, she had to pretend to be fine because that's what was expected of her.

After tonight though, when Alex had left without even so much as a goodbye, she could not pretend anymore.

It hurt because she wasn't wanted.

It hurt because she wasn't needed.

It hurt because it made her feel like she wasn't enough, that being just Kara wasn't enough.

"It hurts Lena…" She said between sobs, as Lena's heart breaking seeing her friend so torn up.

"I know darling, I know. Come here." Lena said moving forwards to pull Kara towards herself.

She did understand and know how much it hurt to feel as though you were not good enough, she had felt that way herself while growing up as a Luthor. Right now though, Kara didn't need to hear that, she needed someone to hear her.

Lena pulled her friend close to her the two of them ending up in a very awkward and what would look like a very inappropriate position for two friends to be in.

Lena was leaning back on the arm of the couch with Kara practically lying on top of her, her head resting against the CEO's chest their legs tangled at the other end of the couch, the blanket still wrapped snugly around her.

Right now, Lena didn't give a damn how it looked.

If anyone walked in they could think whatever they wanted to, she wasn't going to let that stop her from giving her best friend the comfort she clearly needed right now.

"I'm sorry…" Kara chocked out crying into the brunette's chest clutching onto her so tightly that she was sure she would crunch all the bones in the CEO's body to dust if she had her super strength right now.

"Shhhh, don't. I already told you, it's okay." Lena said softly, holding the blonde tightly while drawing random patterns along her back with one hand and stroking her hair with the other.

"We can talk about all that tomorrow, right now it doesn't matter. All you need to do right now is hold onto me for as long as you need to and let it all out, okay?" she continued her voice low and soft trying to be reassuring, while continuing to comfort her friend.

"And while you do that I want you to listen to me very carefully, because I have something I want to tell you that's really important. Are you listening?" Lena asked, leaning down to kiss Kara's head after the blonde nodded in response.

"I want you to know that I like Supergirl, I think she is amazing, and I like the reporter Miss Danvers who keeps digging into the story even when it's hard, but Kara? She is my most favourite person in the whole entire world because Kara sees me for who I really am, just like I see her. Kara is my best friend. When I said that Kara Danvers was my hero I wasn't talking about Supergirl, or the reporter, I was talking about you. Just Kara. I see you Kara, all of you and I think – no I know that you, just Kara, are more than good enough for me." Lena said honestly resting her chin on top of Kara's head and squeezing her a little tighter.

"You will always be good enough for me." She finished as she felt Kara let go and relax further into her hold, letting what Lena could only imagine was years' worth of pain and self-doubt slowly leave her body with the force of her sobs.

They still had lots to talk through, and lots to deal with, but for now Lena was happy to let that slide because to her it was more important that Kara was made to feel that she was good enough.

Just as Kara had done for Lena time and time again.


	5. You Are Good Enough II

Hey everyone, hope you all had a lovely Christmas, thank you so much for your feedback on these one shots, it has been great to hear what you all think and to hear that they are being received well.

So by popular demand it seems, I have written a second part to you are good enough, I was never happy that it was never really brought up again on the show and dealt with properly, so it was good to kind of write it out, please let me know what you think!

I must admit this is a longer one compared to some of the others, and it may be rather angsty in places…I may have been listening to some Emeli Sande when writing, possibly the song 'hurts'…woops.

Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think and if you have any requests for one shots!

* * *

 **You Are Good Enough Part Two.**

If any one had told Lena Luthor that she would be waking up this morning with Kara Danvers lightly snoring in front of her she would have laughed in their face.

If any one had told her that last night her reporter best friend would finally admit the truth about also being Supergirl, the alien superhero from Krypton she would have laughed in their face.

If any one had told her that she would spend the best part of the night with a sobbing alien in her arms seeking comfort from her – a Luthor – she would have laughed in their face.

She wouldn't have believed them for a second that all that would happen in one night.

Let alone happen at all.

But it did.

Kara admitted she was Supergirl.

Kara broke down in her arms confessing more than just her secret identity to her best friend.

Kara practically passed out on top of her best friend before Lena had managed to move them to the bedroom.

The two best friends had shared a bed for the first time last night.

Kara had grabbed Lena's arm and asked her to stay not wanting to be alone for another night.

Lena was worried about her best friend's state of mind after everything she had been told about Jeremiah and the fight with Alex and had quickly complied climbing into the bed next to the blonde alien and falling asleep holding her from behind, effectively becoming 'the big spoon' for the first time in her life.

Lena had been laying holding her best friend to her for the last hour after awakening, thinking through all she was told last night, so many different emotions and thoughts running through her head all at once.

She felt annoyed.

Annoyed that Kara was not allowed to tell her who she was even though she herself had wanted to for some time, she hated that this DEO thought they could tell her best friend who to tell her own secret too. Surely, they would know how much pressure that put on the girl, a woman who already had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She felt sad.

Sad due the amount of pain Kara had been going through silently for so long, as they talked it became clear to Lena that Kara had felt as though she was not good enough for a long time, it became clear she had felt that way from the day she was sent to earth. It was clear that Kara was very sensitive, any negatives thrown at her would only reinforce that feeling of worthlessness.

She felt hurt and slightly betrayed.

She felt hurt and betrayed in a way that Kara was fearful of her reaction to her being Supergirl, it hurt her that her best friend had expected nothing but anger and hatred, it made her wonder if she had received responses like that in the past, or if she had been told that was what people, what Lena herself, would think upon knowing.

She felt so happy.

She felt happy that everything was out in the open and that they could move on from it strengthening their friendship in the process. She didn't doubt for one second the level of Kara's trust in her, she never had done. Kara had proved herself just how much she trusted her last night by allowing Lena to care for her the way she had done, by allowing Lena to see her vulnerable.

Right now, more than anything else Lena felt so incredibly angry.

Not at Kara.

Lena had been completely honest when she had told Kara last night that she could never hate her, she couldn't be angry with her either, she cared for her too deeply.

No, her anger was with the elder Danvers, Alex.

She was angry about the hurtful things the older girl had said to Kara.

Being adopted herself she knew how very hurtful that one sentence could be when said in anger. Words can be and are at times more hurtful than physical wounds. To Kara those words would have felt like a knife to the stomach and only served to add to the pain she felt and the worthlessness she had been feeling for a long time.

She was angry that Alex had not even attempted to correct the damage she had done after finding out that Kara had been completely right to questions Jeremiah Danvers and his intentions.

She was angry that Alex had seemed, in her eyes, unconcerned whether her sister had made it home or not after completely exhausting herself to save her.

Kara had risked her own life and completely drained her powers in saving her sister and the other aliens and the only thanks she received was being left alone in the middle of nowhere without so much as a goodbye.

In Lena's mind Alex Danvers had a lot to answer for.

She thanked god that she had decided to go home last night and had stumbled across her friend when she did. She couldn't bare to think about what could have happened to the blonde if she hadn't, the girl was alone, with nothing to protect her, she didn't even have a phone.

CADMAS could have still been at large and captured her.

Anyone could have stumbled across her and done anything to her, as much as Kara liked to believe in the good of people there were a lot of people out there who would not live up to the blonde's expectations and hopes in humanity.

At the very least her best friend would end up coming down with a flu bug of some sorts if she hadn't already.

Lena could still feel little shivers from her as she slept in her arms, she could hear her raspy breaths between light snores, a sign that her sinuses were blocked. She was willing to bet that if she looked at the girls face right now she would find her pale yet flushed with a hot forehead.

Lena sighed before gently pulling her arm out from where it was resting over Kara's stomach, trying not to wake the blonde with her movement.

Slowly, she got up from the bed tucking the covers up over her best friend's shoulder as she did, before grabbing her phone from the bedside table and quietly leaving the room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Babe?" Maggie Sawyer called as she entered her girlfriends flat throwing her eyes down on the counter, Alex had given her a set of keys to the flat last week as Maggie was spending more time there than in her own flat anyway.

"In here." Alex called from the bedroom, she was still in bed feeling exhausted from everything that had happened last night.

Alex looked up to doorway to see her girlfriend walk through, a worried expression on her face still in her police uniform.

"I thought you had work?" She asked confused, remember Maggie getting up earlier to go in.

"I did, I left early. Have you spoken to your sister today?" Maggie asked distractedly while coming further into the room taking a seat on the bed next to where Alex was laying, the question causing Alex to sit up in bed and look towards Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

"Not yet, why?" Alex asked cautiously as Maggie tapped a few buttons on her phone before placing it on the bed between them.

" _ **Detective, this is Lena Luthor. I assumed you would probably be interested to know that on my way home last night I came across Kara Danvers, walking home alone in the rain after you and your girlfriend decided to leave her stranded without so much as a goodbye. She is exhausted, most probably will end up very sick due to the fact she was freezing when I found her, but she is safe at my house. Should you be bothered to contact her, you will need to do so on this number, as she doesn't have her phone right now. Or better yet, maybe you could come to my house as we have a few things to discuss, seeing as I now know everything."**_

"What?" Alex muttered in shock after a silence had filled the room.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Morning…or uh, afternoon I guess?" Kara said as she walked into Lena's kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, still wearing the pyjamas and dressing gown she had changed into last night.

"Afternoon sounds right." Lena replied with a smile after looking to the clock to see it was 1:30pm.

Currently Lena was cooking bacon in a frying pan over the stove, knowing that her friend usually has a large appetite and knowing the girl would need some food to help her fight whatever flu bug was sure to be in her system after being out in the rain so long last night.

"Take a seat, I'll get you some breakfast – well lunch now." Lena instructed turning back towards the stove to flip the bacon to make sure it was cooked on both sides.

"So, how many bacon sandwiches would you like?" She asked over her shoulder with a teasing smile knowing how much her best friend usually ate, the girl had a very healthy and impressive appetite.

"Oh, um I'm not really hungry." Kara said quietly, after sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, her voice sounding raspy from last night's crying session.

"You, not hungry?" Lena said incredulously while turning to face her friend.

"Did we not agree, just last night, that there would be no more lies between us?" She teased coming to stand closer to the kitchen island after moving turning the stove off and moving the pan of bacon to the side to cool slightly before serving.

Kara laughed uncomfortably as Lena raised a questioning eyebrow towards her.

"I don't feel much like eating to be honest. I feel… sick I guess?" Kara said after a pause.

"Hmmm, I'd be surprised if you didn't after being left out in the rain for so long." Lena mumbled while coming to stand beside Kara, placing the back of her hand over the younger woman's forehead.

"You look paler than normal, you definitely have a fever coming on." Lena commented before withdrawing her hand and moving back to the kitchen taking a mug out of cupboard to the left of the stove.

"Has this ever happened before?" she asked as she flicked on the kettle before placing a teabag into the mug she had retrieved.

"Yeah, last year. I blew out my powers the day before those earthquakes hit National City. Broke my arm and caught a cold all in the same day. Eliza used to always tell me I was an over achiever." Kara quipped resting her head on her hand tiredly while watching as Lena took a bottle of honey out from a cupboard to the right of the stove.

"So, this is relatively normal then? Well as normal as can be, given the circumstances?" Lena enquired filling the mug three quarter of the way up with hot water from the kettle that had just finished boiling.

"Basically I have the immune system of a baby when I lose my powers. Someone could sneeze on me and I'll be sick the next day." Kara affirmed as Lena finished making the tea taking the teabag out before squeezing some honey into it.

"Which means we should count ourselves lucky you didn't catch pneumonia last night, considering how freezing you were when I found you." Lena commented as she came to stand next to Kara again passing her the mug.

"That will help settle your stomach, trust me it works. You should still eat something though, so your body can fight the fever. I'll make you a bacon sandwich and you eat what you can, alright?" Lena instructed moving back to the kitchen area to make a bacon sandwich for both Kara and herself.

They were both silent for a couple of minutes, Kara sipping at her tea while Lena prepared two bacon sandwiches.

"Thanks Lena, for everything. I don't think I would have survived last night without you." Kara replied softly after finishing her tea as Lena walked back around to the kitchen island counter.

Lena placed a plate with a bacon sandwich down in front of Kara placing another plate down right next to her before taking a seat on the stool closest to her best friend.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for Kara, and not just because you are Supergirl." Lena responded running a hand down her best friends arm before taking her hand.

"I'm glad I was able to be there for you when you needed me. Thank you for trusting me and enough to confide in me, best friend." She continued lightly, bumping her shoulder against Kara's.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just over an hour later Kara had managed to keep her sandwich down and had been drinking plenty of water while resting as instructed by Lena, who had told her doing so would help her body fight the fever quicker as the water would flush out what was making her feel sick.

Right now, the two best friends were relaxing on one of Lena's large couches in her living room, Lena had tried to get Kara to go back to bed but the blonde had refused saying she wanted to spend time with her friend instead and asked if they could watch a movie.

Currently Kara was laying across the couch with a blanket draped over her while her head rested on Lena's lap.

Lena was gently running her fingers through the blonde's hair while she checked her phone using her spare hand.

The fire was flickering behind them keeping the room warm as the movie Shrek played quietly on the TV, Lena had turned it down when she noticed Kara's eyes begin to flicker closed, exhaustion taking over again.

Lena looked up suddenly from checking her phone as the doorbell rang, the sound jarring Kara from her sleep.

"Huh, what?" Kara mumbled tiredly a confused look on her face as she began to lean up.

"Shhhhh, it's just someone at the door." Lena assured, her hand coming to rest on Kara's back pushing her gently to lay back down again.

"Don't freak out, but I may have done something before you woke up earlier." She continued, as Kara rolled to lay on her back looking up a her.

"I may have called Detective Sawyer and left her a message." Lena said sheepishly as Kara looked towards the where the front door was hearing someone knocking, before looking back to her.

"Okay…what kind of message?" Kara asked.

"A rather rude one if I'm honest, I felt angry that they left you there alone and made it very clear that was unacceptable... I also may have mentioned that I know, everything...and that they should come here so we could all talk." Lena replied honestly as Kara's eyes widened.

"Oh Rao…Do you think that's them?" Kara replied gulping.

"Probably." Lena replied looking up for a moment as the door bell sounded again.

"Alex is going to be so mad at me." Kara said quietly rolling on her side so that she was facing Lena's stomach.

"Well, I'm not too happy with her either right now." Lena commented squeezing Kara's shoulder as the doorbell sounded again.

Sensing that Kara was feeling nervous Lena sent a quick message to the number she had used to contact Maggie on earlier telling her to come around the back and enter through the kitchen door that was already un-locked.

"You okay?" Lena asked noticing Kara's eyes were closed and she had gone quiet.

"Shhhh, I'm asleep. She won't yell at me if she thinks I'm asleep." Kara replied pulling the blanket up over her face while cuddling closer to Lena who rubbed her shoulder chuckling.

"Kara?!" Alex Danvers yelled, her voice coming from the kitchen.

"Should I pretend to be asleep too?" Lena joked as she heard foot steps coming towards the living room.

"Maybe." Kara whispered just before Alex and Maggie walked into the living room, both stopping in their tracks upon seeing the position Kara and Lena were in.

"Kara get up, we'll take you home." Alex said crossing her arms over her chest as she walked further into the room, Maggie stopping in the door way swinging her car keys around on her one finger.

"She's asleep." Lena lied her hand still resting on her best friend's shoulder allowing her to feel as Kara tensed hearing the tone in Alex's voice.

Alex raised an eyebrow looking unimpressed before walking up to the couch her little sister and the youngest Luthor were on, and tugging the blanket off Kara causing her to flinch at the sudden coldness.

"I know you're awake." Alex said looking down at her sister before her eyes flitted up to Lena's as Kara slowly sat up next to her on the couch.

Taking the blanket back from Alex, Kara wrapped it around herself before resting her head against the side of Lena's shoulder.

"You look like crap." Alex commented, her gaze softening slightly.

"Gee, thanks." Kara muttered sarcastically.

"No seriously, are you okay?" Alex asked again, concern in her voice.

"Exhausted myself saving the spaceship, lost my powers in the process, then attempted to walk home in the rain. You know how weak my immune system is when I solar flare." Kara summarised with a shrug curling up under the blanket moving closer to Lena's warm body in the process.

"Kara!" Alex abolished looking to Lena pointedly then back to her sister.

"What? You know that she knows, she told you so." Kara defended herself.

"Well I was hoping I misheard that part." Alex countered.

"But while we are on the subject, what the hell Kara? What were you thinking telling a Luthor of all people? Are you actually out of your mind?" Alex continued ranting, her voice getting louder as she spoke causing Maggie to wince behind her and Lena to tense when referred to as 'a Luthor'.

"You don't get to do that." Kara said sounding deflated.

"Do what? Remind you to stop being so reckless when it comes to telling people your secret?" Alex argued back raising her hands to emphasis her point causing Lena to frown as Kara visibly shrunk in on herself.

"No. You don't get to come into Lena's home and insult her when she hasn't done anything wrong. When all she has ever done, is be nothing but kind and supportive of me since the day I met her. I am Supergirl. Not you. Not the DEO. Me! This is my secret to share with who I trust, and I trust Lena. If you can't accept that, or at the very least respect that, you should leave." Kara replied looking up sharply with determination.

She was tired of this.

Tired of defending herself all the time.

Tired of having to justify who she trusted and why.

Tired of not being heard or seen.

"I'm not just going to leave you here Kara." Alex said after a pause.

"Why not?" Lena asked.

Lena knew she shouldn't get involved but she really couldn't help herself.

She was still angry about the condition she found her best friend in last night, and Alex walking into her home degrading both herself and Kara was not helping to ease her anger.

"You were happy enough to leave her last night, in the middle of nowhere without even so much as a goodbye." She continued pointedly, a very uncomfortable silence filling the room afterwards while Kara looked to the floor her head coming to rest against Lena's shoulder again as Alex stared off into the distance.

"I – I guess I deserve that." Alex said slowly, after a long pause, her shoulders tensing.

Lena scoffed at her response.

She deserved more, and Lena would be happy to say more but that wouldn't help Kara.

Lena turned to look at her best friend who was hunched over next her, she was looking pale again like before and was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Kara?" Lena called softly moving her shoulder gently to hint at Kara to move her head as the blonde looked to her, Lena could see both Maggie and Alex watching them with interest from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm going to make you some more tea, leave you and Alex to talk for a bit." She continued, turning to give Alex a pointed look as she stood from the couch and coaxed her best friend to lay down again seeing how trying to stay sat upright was exhausting her.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Lena directed to Kara as she pulled the blanket over her and squeezed her shoulder before straightening up to look at Alex.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, politely, there was still the bite of anger in her voice.

"Uh, coffee please?" Alex responded with a frown while looking at her little sister who seemed to be finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

Lena nodded before walking out the room, Maggie following her as she went, sensing that Alex and Kara needed some time alone to talk.

Alex sighed running a hand through her hair before perching on the end of the couch near Kara's head where Lena had been sat before.

"I should take you back to the DEO, get you under the sunlamps." Alex said softly, hating to see her sister like this.

"You'll just drop me off then leave me there. I'm happy here, I'm not alone here." Kara replied tiredly after shaking her head, she hated the sunlamps, she hated the feeling of being confined.

"I wouldn't, I know it stresses you out when you lose your powers. I wouldn't just abandon you like that." Alex assured her sister who didn't look convinced.

"I used to believe you wouldn't, until last night…you didn't even tell me you were leaving Alex! I almost lost you on that ship…then I lost you anyway." Kara replied, with the same defeated sound of voice from earlier.

"I'm so sorry Kara, I shouldn't have left you like that last night...I just, I needed to get away from there, I couldn't stay in that place a moment longer after everything that happened with Dad and the ship…you have to believe me, if I knew your powers were out I would not have left you there." Alex said guiltily, as Kara curled up tighter under the blanket.

"I didn't know my powers were out till I tried to fly home…I jumped up into the sky expecting to fly and fell back down to the floor on my face…my coms blew out when the ships defences fired at me, I didn't have my phone as its still at my flat…and you and Maggie just left while I was getting changed…you couldn't even wait to say goodbye." Kara said her eyes still closed, she felt as though she couldn't open them right now, if she did she would cry again.

She knew she had already said how her sister left her without saying goodbye, but she honestly couldn't get over it right now, it had shocked her and hurt her.

"We shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that. I should have checked you were okay, made sure you could get home." Alex responded looking down at her little sister.

"Why didn't you?" Kara asked after a pause taking a shaky breath.

"I don't know." Alex replied.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you think they're okay in there?" Maggie asked leaning on the doorway watching as Lena moved around the kitchen collecting mugs and coffee pods from different cupboards.

"I don't know about Alex, I don't know her that well. I know for a fact that Kara isn't, if I'm honest I think she has been struggling for a while now and no one has noticed, no one had cared to notice." Lena said with her back to Maggie as she flicked the kettle on.

"I think people tend to forget how sensitive she is, I'm guilty of that too. She may be the girl of steel, her heart however is anything but that, in that way she is just as breakable as the rest of us, maybe even more so." Lena continued, placing the coffee pods into her coffee machine and a teabag into one mug.

"She was really hurt by us leaving last night, wasn't she?" Maggie asked, walking further into the room to lean against the kitchen counter, wanting to feel useful and deciding that she would help to make the coffee's.

"When I found her, she was pretty much unresponsive. She wouldn't talk, she would barely look at me, I don't think she even realised it was me talking to her at first. I don't know whether that was from the cold, the exhaustion, or just shock. It took me a long time to get her to talk to me about what happened and why she was out there alone." Lena said pouring some hot water into the mug with the teabag in after the kettle finished boiling before turning to look at Maggie.

"When she finally told me why she was out there alone, do you know what she said to me? She said _'She left me, she doesn't want me anymore. Why am I not good enough for anybody?_ '…So, to answer your question I would say yes, she was hurt at being abandoned by you both after almost losing her sister." Lena finished before turning her attention back to Kara's tea, adding some honey to it again like before after taking the teabag out.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know I didn't mean what I said, right? I never meant it, I was just angry and lashing out." Alex confessed running a hand through her hair again.

She didn't know what to say to make this better.

She had never seen her sister act this way towards her.

She used to Kara being happy, being forgiving, just being Kara, her little sister who looked up to her as though she was her hero.

Right now, Kara seemed sad, it wasn't even like she was angry, she was just deflated.

Seeing her like this worried Alex greatly.

She wasn't used to seeing Kara so openly hurt, her being sick right now wasn't helping either.

Alex could tell her little sister must feel awful right now and she knew a big part of that was her fault.

She had caused this with her words, she had caused this with her actions.

"You're right though, with what you said… I'm not family, not really…I was thrust upon you, you didn't ask for me…let's be honest you didn't want me, for a long time you hated me… I was just your annoying adoptive sister following you around, embarrassing you…we grew up and learnt to deal with each other, but really, I'm just the same as I was when we first met... The alien with no family who was thrust into your life that you didn't want…I ruined your family, I ruined your life… you were right. I'm not a part of the family, I don't deserve to be." Kara said honestly, she had felt this way for some time, part of her was relieved to be able to finally say how she felt while another part of her was heartbroken.

She had felt this way for years, it wasn't until Alex had said that she was either a part of the family or she wasn't that Kara believed it was true, she knew she wasn't and would never be, no matter how much she tried.

"Kara no, that's not true. Not at all." Alex replied instantly completely shocked, she had no idea her sister felt this way, she had no idea how much her words had hurt her and affected her.

"Hey, look at me." Alex said slipping of the couch to sit on the floor in front of her sister making herself be at eye height with the younger woman as she took her hand in her own and squeezed until Kara opened her eyes to look at her.

"You are my family. Always. I may have not wanted you at first, but I swear I would not change the last thirteen years for anything. Ever. You are my best friend, my movie buddie, my little sister. I love you more than you could ever know, and I am so so sorry that I ever made you doubt that for even a second." Alex said, the tears she could see falling from Kara's eyes making her own tears fall.

"It hurts Alex…it hurts that I don't feel good enough anymore…I feel like no one see's me anymore…people see Supergirl and they love her…people see Kara Danvers and like that she's so happy all the time…but no one see's me, just Kara…I don't know what's wrong with me…I feel as though I have lost myself…I am Kara Zor-el, but I don't know who that is anymore other than someone who isn't good enough...someone who ruins the lives of the people closest to her…someone who doesn't have a family and is alone." Kara cried pulling her hand back to cover her face as she sobbed.

Her body felt weak due to last nights crying session, due to the fever she had picked up from being out in the rain so long.

The force of her sobs causing her to cough and choke on her own tears, her body not being able to handle even more emotion and exhaustion.

"Kara, hey, come here. Take some deep breaths." Alex soothed her eyes widening as she pulled her sister from the couch, pulling her to her chest with Kara practically sitting on her lap.

"Try to calm your breathing." Alex instructed, wrapping her arms around her little sister and patting her back to help her clear her airways as Kara continued to cough with the force of her crying.

"Kara Zor-el is still right here and she is more than good enough. She's in Supergirl's strength and determination, she's in Kara Danvers positive look on life and loyalty, she's the girl that survived losing her whole world while still having the courage to embrace a new one, she is kind, loving, beautiful, smart, amazing, and so much more. She's my little sister who I wouldn't change for the world…She is you…and you are more than good enough, if anything its us who are not good enough for you…but that's going to change, okay? I'm here now, and I will never leave you again." Alex said softly, resting her chin on top of Kara's head as she spoke, rocking back and forth with her sister in her arms as the blonde cried into her chest.

"You are more than good enough, I love you Kara." Alex began to repeat holding the blonde closer while letting her cry in to her chest as Lena and Maggie walked back into the room carrying four mugs between them.

Lena and Maggie smiled at seeing the sisters cuddled together on the floor, both glad to see the girls reconciled as they walked into the room placing the mugs on the coffee table near the couch.

Maggie deciding to take a seat on the couch behind Alex, threading her fingers through her girlfriend's hair as Alex leant back against her legs shifting herself and Kara into a more comfortable position.

While Lena came to sit on the floor next to Kara taking her best friends hand in her own as the girl smiled at her while still cuddling into her sister.

She was still hurting, she still felt lost, but with her sister holding her and her best friend still being right beside her she felt at peace, more so than she had in a long time.

She began to believe that maybe Alex and Lena were right, maybe she was good enough after all.

Maybe she always had been.

* * *

 **AN:** So…there is it…what did you all think? Would you like to see more one shots dealing with stuff like this, anything else you would like to see in one shots?


	6. And To All, A Very Happy New Year!

Hey everyone! Happy new year to all you, I am posting this for the new year, it's a bit shorter than my other one shots but I felt the need to write a new years one shot as it was running around in my head, hope you enjoy!

Don't forget to drop a review telling me what you think, if you wanna see anything different and if you have any requests at all which you would like me to do, they can be anything from connon changes to completely AU realties such as high school fics, Kara as a normal human, power out fics, literally anything 😊

For anyone who hadn't read it yet the chapter before this one was part 2 of you are good enough, hope you all enjoyed it!

 _ **Bold italics like this**_ are to show speech from a phone call.

 _Normal italics like this_ are to show speech from a crowd.

* * *

 **And To All, A Very Happy New Year.**

It was New Years Eve and in National City crime was quiet, the bars were full of drunken people celebrating the start of a new year coming and the streets were full of happy laughter.

It seemed tonight was the one night where people would let go of their grudges and their problems and just come together as one, come together to see in the start of a new year and hope that it would be prosperous and full for all.

Everyone was out celebrating with family and friends, everyone it seemed except for Lena Luthor who as normal was still working away in her office at L-Corp.

It wasn't as though Lena hadn't been invited out to celebrate, she had many invites.

All of which she had turned down.

Including the one from her reporter best friend Kara Danvers.

However now, as she sat in her office at 11:52pm at night she was beginning to regret turning down the invite.

Being alone on the holidays had never bothered her before, but being alone while hearing all the people out there enjoying themselves and celebrating with their loved ones was starting to make her think that she should have gone.

Yes, it would have been awkward at first with her not really knowing all Kara's friends that well and with her family being there, but Kara would have been there.

Right now, she would give anything to be able to celebrate the new year with Kara.

This year had been one of the hardest years of her life.

She had accomplished a lot, she had done great things, but she had also had her fair share of disappointments and heartbreak.

Throughout it all though she had one constant.

One constant that had only come into her life half way through the year, but those six months had been the best she had lived through in a long time.

Because of Kara Danvers.

The younger reporter had burst into her life so fast and made such a big impact so quickly that Lena had barely had time to keep up with what was happening around her.

Kara had been the one to help her be her best possible self.

Kara had trusted in her when the rest of world turned their backs on her and condemned her.

Kara had saved her, not only from villains as Supergirl, but also from herself.

She had saved her from despair, from giving up hope, from the darkness she feared in herself every day.

Kara had taught her there was more to a person than just their name.

Kara had given her so much and in return Lena had given her heart to the blonde, not that the poor girl had any idea.

Kara Danvers was Supergirl, Lena knew this even though Kara had let to admit that fact to her.

Kara Danvers was smart, kind, beautiful and so many other things.

Kara Danvers was also oblivious.

Completely and utterly oblivious to the feelings that Lena had for her, and Lena herself was too afraid to act on those feelings.

She was afraid of losing the one person who had come to mean so much to her so quickly.

 _ **Ring, ring.**_

 _ **Ring, ring.**_

 _ **Ring, ring.**_

"Hello?" Lena said, answering her phone, not bothering to check the caller ID with a sigh.

" _ **You sound bored, please tell me you are not working right now when you could be at my party?"**_ Kara replied her voice as bubbly as always making Lena smile.

"If I tell you that I wish I was there right now will you forgive me?" Lena responded feeling bad for not going to the party.

" _ **Hmmm, well I guess it is the time to forgive…"**_ Kara joked back with a laugh.

" _ **If you wanted to make it up to me though, I have a suggestion."**_ She continued mysteriously.

"And what would that be?" Lena asked, intrigued.

" _ **Look out your window and you might find out."**_ Kara replied, causing Lena to turn in her chair and look out the window frowning when all she saw was the night sky.

"I don't see anything." Lena commented.

" _ **Come to the balcony."**_ Kara instructed.

"What are you up to Miss Danvers?" Lena asked while standing and making her way to the balcony, opening the sliding door to step out in the night air.

"Starting the new year the right way." Kara replied, her voice making Lena jump as it came from her left rather than from her phone.

Turning slightly Lena looked to her left to see Kara stood on her balcony, leaning against the wall with a small nervous smile on her face.

"God Kara!" Lena said breathlessly, placing her hand to her heart.

"You scared me." She continued with a chuckle, disconnecting the call and placing her phone down on a table on her balcony as Kara put her own phone in her coat pocket.

"How did you get up here?" Lena asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I flew." Kara replied taking a deep breath, being completely honest.

"On a bus, right?" Lena quipped causing them both to chuckle.

"I want to start this year right, and that means being completely honest. I have a feeling you already know what I am about to say – but here goes." Kara said coming to stand in front of Lena as she untyed her hair and took her glasses off placing them in her coat pocket before looking Lena in the eyes.

"My name is Kara Zor-el, I am an alien from the planet Krypton. I am Supergirl." Kara said gulping afterwards while watching Lena. awaiting her response.

"Well, Kara Zor-el. You may be Supergirl to this city, but to me you are still Kara Danvers. You are still my Hero." Lena replied with a smile as Kara released a breath chuckling afterwards.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Kara asked, looking into Lena's eyes and finding no surprise or shock.

"I did, you may want to work on your disguise. Those glasses don't change your impossibly bright blue eyes, nor do they hide this scar." Lena said lifting her hand to gently trace the scar by Kara's eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long, you have to know it's –" Kara started.

"-Shhh." Lena said cutting her friend off with a finger to her lips and a small smile.

"I know. I understand, and I'm not angry. Thank you for telling me, it means a lot to me that you trust me with this part of you." Lena said softly removing her finger.

"I've always trusted you Lena, I just wanted to keep you safe…but I couldn't keep lying, you mean too much to me. I want start this new year the right way, I want to be completely honest with you." Kara explained honestly.

"You mean a great deal to me too Kara, more than you know." Lena replied with a sad smile.

"People think I'm oblivious, that I don't notice things. But I do. Or at least I think I do, I don't always get things right, but I hope I got this right." Kara said stepping closer, as the crowds on the street starting to count down to the New Year.

" _Ten"_

Kara lifted her hands to cup Lena's face gently.

" _Nine"_

"Kara?" Lena questioned in confusion.

" _Eight"_

"Tell me if I understood this wrong." Kara replied.

" _Seven"_

Kara leaned forward closer to Lena who closed her eyes.

" _Six"_

Kara closed the distance closing her own eyes, her lips meeting Lena's.

" _Five"_

Lena's hands rose, one hand reaching around Kara's back, the other tangling in blonde hair holding Kara in place.

" _Four"_

Kara's one hand moved around to the back of Lena's neck as she felt Lena kiss her back.

" _Three"_

Lena smiled before deepening the kiss by slowly pushing her tongue along Kara's bottom lip, teasing for access to her mouth.

" _Two"_

Kara granted access as her own lounge began to caress Lena's.

" _One"_

Both Lena and Kara pulled back from the kiss, their lips both making a 'pop' sound.

" _Happy New Year!"_

They rested their foreheads together gazing into each other's eyes as cheers could be heard from the street below and fireworks started to go off in the distance.

"You didn't… understand wrong..." Lena said breathlessly, a happiness in her eyes Kara had never seen before.

"Happy New Year Kara." She continued still staring into impossible blue eyes.

"Happy New Year Lena." Kara replied smiling before pulling Lena in tight for a hug.

"This year is going to be the best year yet, I can tell." She continued sighing with happiness before pulling back and leaning into to kiss Lena again.

* * *

 **AN:** So yeah, this is a sappy little one shot, but it's new years and I want my girls to have some happiness and it just kinda popped into my head, hope you liked it! Happy new Year all!


	7. A Risk Worth Taking

Hi all, hope you are well and enjoying the new year! Thank you to all those that are reading and reviewing these one shots its great to hear what you all think.

Thank you also to **A7F** and **Caspian and Orion** for your prompts, I promise to get on to those soon!

This chapter is partly a prompt from **Heatwave16,** who asked for a part 2 of the one shot **'dress'** , which I have done as a type of extension scene, I hope this is similar to what you were looking for 😉

Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think and if you have any prompts you would like me to do, as I said it can be anything you want, I will try my best to make your idea come to life as such in the writing.

 **AN:** Just a quick note to say that I will be doing weekly updates with these one shots and with my rolling chapter Supergirl story Small Problems Of The Mind. Updates for this story will be every Sunday, my other story will be every Wednesday.

* * *

 **Relevant information:** Chapter 3's **'Dress'** – Extension Scene, written as request from **Heatwave16.**

 **Teaser:** Lena decides what she wants and makes a play for it after her and Kara's 'friend date' at the gala in the one shot named **'Dress'**.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 **A Risk Worth Taking**

Lena had enjoyed tonight's gala, not because it was better than the ones that she held herself, because if she was being honest it wasn't.

She enjoyed it because tonight she had a companion with her who she had picked herself, who she had wanted to attend with.

Someone who hadn't tried to get her stupidly drunk to then seduce her.

Someone who she was able to have a laugh with and not have to take the whole event so seriously with.

Someone who was the ideal date for any event.

Someone who she wished she had the courage to ask out on more than just the 'friend date' she had suggested they be on tonight.

That someone was Kara Danvers.

The two-year younger reporter who had rather quickly wiggled her way past the iron cast walls Lena had spent years trying to build up, to get right into her heart.

The woman who looked past her last name, who wasn't interested in her because she was a Luthor, but because she genuinely enjoyed spending time with her.

That had been one of the hardest things for Lena to accept and truly believe.

She was used to people using her for her money and status, using her to gain power themselves.

Pretending to care for her when really, she was just another pawn on the chessboard.

She wasn't used to having someone who genuinely wanted to hear about her day, to hear about her in general.

She wasn't used to someone genuinely caring about her, nor was she used to openly showing affection and care to another person in the way she had with Kara.

It was impossible to not return the soft embraces that she was given so often by her friend.

It was impossible to not smile back at those adoring blue eyes.

It was impossible not to love the girl who had such a pure heart.

The more Lena got to know her new friend the harder it became for her to not care, to not want to keep her smiling and happy.

Kara had lost her family at such a young age, much like Lena had lost her mother. She had been lucky to find herself adopted into a loving family. Sometimes, Lena wondered if she would have turned out differently if she had not been adopted by the Luthors and had been adopted into a family that cared for her the way Kara's had.

She wondered If she too would be able to have the same optimism as Kara.

If she would have the same beautiful view on the world like what Kara had or if that was just part of who the blonde was deep inside.

To be honest, when she had first met Kara she thought the girl had been so sheltered and protected that she didn't know the true horrors that the world had to offer. However, as she got to know her better she realised that was not true.

Kara knew better than anyone how evil and cruel people, and the world, could truly be at times.

She chose not to let it change who she was though. Not to let the darkness in others consume her the way it kept trying to consume Lena, the way it almost had done.

Maybe it was just the goodness in Kara that allowed her to see the goodness in others around her.

Allowed her to see the goodness in Lena that was fighting to get out, struggling to cut free from the darkness that she had been forced to live in for so long stuck with the Luthor name.

"Would you like to come up, it's still early, we can watch a movie or something?" Kara asked, breaking her out of her thoughts, as the limo Lena had hired to take them to and from the gala came to a stop outside the reporter's apartment building.

She had been trying to control her thoughts and her actions at the gala. Kara had looked so breath-taking in her dress tonight that Lena found it very hard to not get possessive over her. Even then, she couldn't stop herself from resting her hand against the small of Kara's back, showing to everyone at the gala that the younger reporter was hers , even though truthfully she wasn't.

"I'd love to." Lena agreed as the driver came around to open the door. "You go up, I'll join you after finishing up here." She continued, not wanting her friend to get cold in the night air, as Kara nodded gracefully easing herself out of the limo.

Lena intended to pay the driver for his services and send him away, she could always call her usual driver later for when she needed a ride home. However, she found herself captivated by Kara's retreat to her apartment building.

She found herself letting her eyes linger on her friend's form, her eyes watching the blonde's curves get hugged by the beautiful blue dress she was wearing in all the right ways, making her look even more breath-taking.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lena stepped out from the limo and turned to address the driver who was awaiting instructions. After dismissing the driver, Lena slowly began to make her way up to Kara's home, the small homely apartment easily becoming one of her favourite places to be.

It was relaxed, and warm.

It was what a home should be.

It was so very Kara, that she found herself feeling more comfortable there than she did anywhere else.

Making her way up to the door she stopped for a moment taking a steadying breath to ready herself before knocking gently on the door.

"It's open Lena." Kara's voice shouted out from the other side of the door.

Shaking her head at the trusting nature of her friend Lena quickly opened the door, entering the flat before closing the door once again and locking it. National City was not the safest place, crime had been up recently even with Supergirls help. Sometimes Kara's overly trusting nature worried Lena, it worried her that people would take advantage of her, that her friend would end up getting hurt.

Quietly Lena made her way towards the small kitchenette, placing her clutch bag onto the countertop, while watching as Kara routed through her freezer.

"What are you looking for?" Lena asked with an amused smile.

They had eaten plenty at the gala tonight, there was no possible way that Kara could still be hungry, Lena herself felt as though she was stuffed like a Christmas turkey.

Although this was Kara. The woman who could eat more than Lena had even known a person to eat before in her life.

She sometimes wondered if there was a gap between Kara's parent's deaths and her being adopted with the Danvers family where Kara had been in one of those horror story homes for orphaned children you hear about.

Where the children are starved and locked into rooms, or worse.

It would help her large appetite and protectiveness of food make more sense. Either that, or the blonde just had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"I knew I had some left!" Kara yelled out happily pulling a carton of chocolate cookie dough ice-cream from the freezer and turning back to Lena with a smile on her face as Lena stared at her incredulously.

"What?" Kara asked, the smile slipping from her face when Lena did not reply. "Do I have something on my face…in my hair…I…Lena! Why are you staring at me like that?" Kara continued self-consciously, hugging her ice-cream carton to her chest as Lena burst out laughing.

"You're adorable." She replied, through her laughter, not realising until she saw the blush appear on Kara's cheeks that she had said her inner thought out loud.

"I just…I meant it's endearing, how happy food makes you. How do you eat so much without gaining a pound though? It truly amazes me, the amount you eat you should be the size of a house! Not that I'm saying you're a pig or anything…oh god, please ignore what I just said…" Lena continued, trailing off at the end, blushing herself as she realised how much of ramble she had just delivered.

Had she swapped roles with Kara suddenly somehow?

"You said something.?" Kara joked with a smile, Lena breathing out a sigh of relief knowing that she had not insulted her friend with her rambled words.

"I guess I just have a really high metabolism, I'm almost always hungry." Kara joked in answer to Lena's earlier question, her eyes not quite meeting Lena's gaze as she turned around to find a spoon.

"Do you want to share?" Kara continued, causing Lena to mockingly fake gasp.

"You're willing to share your food with me? I never thought I would see the day where Kara Danvers would offer to share her own portion of food." Lena said half-jokingly, half-seriously.

"Hey! I share!" Kara replied indigently, whipping back around to face Lena and pointing a spoon at her. "I share all the time."

"With your second stomach?" Lena joked with a chuckle as Kara readjusted her glasses with her hand that was holding the spoon.

"Am I meant to ignore that comment as well?" Kara quipped, pouting as she opened the ice-cream carton and dug the spoon in to the soft dairy treat.

"I'm just joking, you know that, right?" Lena assured her pouting friend with a smile, mischief still present in her eyes as Kara nodded eating a spoonful of the ice-cream.

"I've just noticed when we go for lunches that you can be rather, protective, of your food at times is all." Lena told her honestly, not liking the self-doubt she could see creeping into the younger woman's eyes.

She had not meant to upset her friend.

What had started out as playful banter, possibly even flirting on her part, had now changed and filled the room with a nervous energy an almost uncomfortable energy.

"Don't worry, I think its adorable, one of your many quirks I have come to like." Lena assured her further with a teasing smile while walking around the kitchen counter to come to stand shoulder to shoulder with Kara

"But," She continued, "to answer you're question. Yes, I'll share with you." Lena finished taking the freshly refilled spoonful of ice cream from Kara's hand and eating it herself, a smirk playing on her lips as Kara watched her in horror for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Big meanie." Kara said jokingly turning around to grab a second spoon, so she could eat more of her ice-cream, Lena laughing at her comment.

"You love me really." She replied confidently, even if she was cringing on the inside at what she had just said.

Yes, they were friends, but did Kara love her? Even in a platonic way?

That was a lot to assume.

"Luckily for you, I do." Kara responded, bumping her shoulder against Lena's as she ate a spoonful of ice-cream. "Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun." She continued earnestly after finishing her spoonful.

"Me too, you made the night a lot more enjoyable than I thought it was going to be." Lena responded with a smile. "I'll have to invite you along to more events like that." She continued biting her lip as she gazed into bright blue eyes.

"I'd like that, I enjoyed our 'friend date', it would be nice to have more." Kara replied after a pause to readjust her glasses once again, a nervous tick that Lena had picked up on.

Studying her friend closely, Lena could see a small blush appearing on the blonde's cheeks as she looked away, her attention going back to the ice-cream carton in front of her.

The conversation was going nicely now, easy again, with a relaxed and comfortable energy. Lena had been able to flirt and push the blondes buttons a small amount to see how she reacted.

If she was being honest with herself she wasn't used to be the pursuer, she was used to being pursued. This was new to her and she had no idea if she was going to far or not, but Kara was responding nicely to her flirtations.

Right now, the young reporter was a blush filled puttie in her hands, ready to mould as needed.

Lena longed to have the girl in her hands in another way though. She longed to kiss her, to hold her around her waist, to caress her body, to make Kara hers.

It was clear Kara was not going to ask her out, she was either to oblivious to her flirting, or didn't like her the in the way that Lena thought she did. Or it could even be possibly that she, like Lena herself, did not have the courage to try and take their friendship to the next level.

That was the question really wasn't it, could their friendship survive being more than just that?

Could they still be friends if Kara didn't feel the same way?

Could they work as a couple, when Lena had very little experience in having a real emotional relationship, and Kara to Lena's knowledge had very little experience in her kind of life style?

Was it worth the risk of the friendship they had built up so far?

Yes.

To Lena it was.

Though she hoped it didn't ruin what they already had, the thought of what they could be to her was enough to make her at least want to try.

It made her want to pursue.

To flirt and test Kara's reactions to her.

To see if it was possible for her to have her own fairy-tale.

To see if herself and Kara could be more than just best friends.

"Perhaps another time we could try a proper date?" Lena questioned, having made her mind up.

Lena turned her complete attention towards Kara.

Kara who reacted by dropping her spoonful of ice-cream to the counter.

Kara who turned to look at her, gazing into her eyes an unreadable expression on her face.

Kara who adjusted her glasses nervously once again.

"I…are you asking me out on a 'date', date?" Kara asked for clarification, seeming as though she didn't believe what she had just been asked.

"I could be inclined to." Lena confirmed, raising a flirty eyebrow. "If I were to, how would you respond?" She continued, biting her lip.

Kara looked down for a moment before lifting her head up to gaze into Lena's deep green eyes confidently. "Like this," she replied, before drawing closer to place a quick gentle kiss to Lena's lips.

It was over so quick that if Lena had blinked she may have missed it.

It may have only last a second, but to Lena that second could not have been more perfect.

It was everything she had wanted and more.

"I think I would like that more that our 'friend date'." Kara continued with a blush, causing Lena to chuckle before leaning back in to deliver her own quick kiss to Kara's lips.

"I think I would too." Lena agreed with a smile after drawing back.

* * *

 **AN:** So yeah, this one was kinda a bit of all sorts, some fluff, some slight angst and a bit of humour! Haha let me know what you though! And if you have any more requests for me!


	8. Popcorn

Hi guys, its one shot time! Right so this one kinda popped into my head earlier today, I decided to re watch all of Supergirl so far from the very beginning and a conversation between our favourite sisters got my thinking and writing.

Thank you to all who are reading reviewing and requesting, please keep the reviews coming as I love to hear from you all!

* * *

 **One Shot Name:** Popcorn.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Relevant information:** Established Supercorp, Lena already knows Kara is Supergirl.

 **Reader information:** _ **Bold italics like this**_ show a text message written on a mobile phone.

 **Teaser:** A Luthor never backs down from a bet, even when she is completely 'whipped'.

* * *

 **Popcorn.**

Lena Luthor had never seen her girlfriend Kara Danvers afraid like this before.

She had seen the superhero be hard on herself and fearful of not being able to defeat an enemy. She had seen her fearful for the lives of her loved ones when they took risks or when threats came after them for knowing her secret. She had seen her fearful after the dreams she occasionally had of her home planet exploding.

She had never seen the girl afraid of something as trivial as this before though.

It was both hilarious and heart-breaking to see her girlfriend like this.

Hilarious that something so simple and so harmless could reduce the girl of steel to a shaking mess underneath her kitchen table.

Heart-breaking knowing that she had caused this, that the reason Kara was now hiding under her kitchen table shaking in fear was because of her.

Partially.

Alex was to blame as well. Maggie too.

Maybe even more so in Maggie case.

Alex was to blame as she had been the one who told them the story from her and Kara's childhood. She had told Lena the story of the first time the Danvers sisters had a movie night and how her little sister had reacted to the popcorn machine.

She had been the one to say that after that night they only ever brought readymade popcorn, and that to her knowledge Kara was still petrified of the machine, even though she had never tested the theory.

Then Maggie had been the one to run with the story. Maggie had been the one who said they should test whether Kara was still afraid or not.

Maggie had been the one to place the bet. The bet that Lena was too whipped to do anything that may frighten her girlfriend.

Maggie had joked that Lena wouldn't have the gull to prank her girlfriend of six months, she said there was no way the CEO would even attempt to see if the girl of steel was still terrified of a small, harmless, popcorn machine.

Lena was never one to back down from a bet, she was a Luthor after all. Her whole childhood had been bet after bet, her Mother goading her to be better than Lex while at the same time betting that she couldn't be.

So, when Maggie made the bet, or possibly dare would be a better word, Lena had accepted.

She didn't do it for the money, what use would she have for the detective's money anyway?

She did it so that Maggie and Alex would stop teasing her for being completely in love with the blonde Kryptonian.

She did it so they would stop saying she was 'whipped'.

Though now she wished that she had just accepted her fate, and given into the fact that she was indeed 'whipped'.

Sighing at the scene in front her, Lena quickly took out her phone to type a message to both Alex and Maggie, with the intent to make them feel just as bad as she did right now.

 _ **Lena – Remind me to never listen to either of you again.**_

 _ **Lena – Alex I can't believe you let Maggie make that bet or that you let me accept it.**_

 _ **Alex – Don't go blaming me, you are the one that accepted the bet.**_

 _ **Lena – What was I thinking?**_

 _ **Maggie – I need photo evidence.**_

 _ **Maggie – If I don't see it, then it didn't happen, and you failed the bet.**_

 _ **Lena sent an image attachment.**_

The image Lena sent showed Kara huddled under the kitchen table. She was wedged so far under that Lena had needed to bend down herself to take the photograph. Kara's arms were over her head as though shielding herself from an attacker. On top of the table was a popcorn machine.

 _ **Maggie – Haha!**_

 _ **Maggie – That's hilarious. Next movie night I'm using the popcorn machine. I wanna see this in person.**_

 _ **Lena – No you are not. She's terrified.**_

 _ **Lena – I can't get her out from under the table.**_

 _ **Maggie – You are so whipped Luthor.**_

 _ **Lena – Oh shut up.**_

 _ **Alex – How long has she been under the table?**_

 _ **Lena – 10 mins at least. She's shaking and won't respond.**_

 **Alex – Are you able to sit under there with her till she calms down?**

 **Lena – I tried. She lodged herself in further when I tried to comfort her. Now I can't get to her or get her out.**

As soon as the machine had gone on Kara had screamed and scurried under the table. Lena had turned the machine off straight away not expecting that reaction at all. She had tried to talk to Kara but got no response from her girlfriend. She had then tried to join the younger girl under the table, only to cause Kara to whimper and wedge herself even further under the table when she had tried to hug the blonde.

 _ **Alex – If she is scared like when we were younger she won't take well to being held. Just stay close and talk to her, if you touch her make sure your arms are not surrounding her.**_

 _ **Lena – I knew we shouldn't have done this.**_

 _ **Alex – Well I did warn you it wouldn't end well.**_

 _ **Maggie – Shit. Now I kinda feel bad.**_

 _ **Lena – Good. You should.**_

 _ **Maggie – Well, I'm not the one who released the evil popcorn machine on her.**_

 _ **Lena – No. You are just the one that forced me to do it by betting me, knowing I wouldn't back down.**_

 _ **Maggie – I didn't force you to do anything.**_

 _ **Maggie – I should arrest you for cruelty.**_

 _ **Alex – Not helping Mags!**_

 _ **Alex – Keep trying to coax her out, we'll be over soon to help.**_

Sighing again Lena put her phone back away in her jeans back pocket, before coming closer to the table and crouching down in front of it, "Darling, please come out. The machine is off now."

Lena grunted while crawling under the table, there wasn't enough space for her to get fully under, but by laying down on the floor on her stomach she managed to wiggle far enough under to get closer to her girlfriend.

"You do realise your sister and Maggie are going to give me so much stick for this when they get here don't you? They thought I was whipped before, but when they see me laying on the floor under a table for you they will never let me hear the end of it." Lena joked, using one hand to hold her head up while stroking up and down Kara's one leg with the other, being thankful when her girlfriend didn't flinch or try to get further away from her again.

Being this close to Kara she could hear the little hitches in her breath letting her know the girl had been crying even though she couldn't see her face to be sure. She could feel Kara shaking under her hand, the feeling only making her feel guiltier for causing this reaction in the first place.

When Alex had told her the story, she didn't really believe that Kara had got that scared. She thought the agent had been joking to make fun of her little sister, now though, she knew the older Danvers sister was being deadly serious.

Kara was literally terrified of popcorn machines.

"Kara?" Lena prompted, trying to get the girls attention, "If you come out for me, I promise we will get rid of the popcorn machine and never buy a new one. Then I will buy you as many pot-stickers as you want and watch whatever soppy rom-com you want to. I'll give you back massages every day for a month and cuddle with you every second I can."

Kara's head lifted a little bit at the mention of her favourite food.

Not by much, but just enough to be able to peak at Lena while her arms still covered her face, as Lena made promise after promise to try and coax her out from under the table.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Half an hour later, Alex and Maggie arrived at Lena's home and were escorted through to the living room.

"Right, where is –" Alex began, cutting herself off mid-sentence as she took in the site before her of Lena and Kara cuddled together on the couch under a blanket.

Currently Lena was leaning back against the arm of the couch with her legs up, while Kara was leaning back against her girlfriend's chest. Lena had her one arm wrapped around Kara's stomach keeping her in place, while she was feeding her girlfriend a pot-sticker with her other hand.

Kara seemed to have calmed and was happily munching away on the pot-stickers being fed to her, she had both her hands on top of the arm Lena had wrapped around her stomach.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her while Alex was frozen on the spot staring, "Comfy, little Danvers?" Maggie asked.

Kara only smirked in response after she finished her pot-sticker, relaxing back further into Lena's arms as her girlfriend kissed her cheek.

"I see Lena got you out from under the table," Alex commented after the initial shock wore off, before walking around to take a seat on the second couch turning to face the younger couple, "Pot-stickers? Good call."

Lena smiled in response before addressing Alex, "I know my girl."

Kara smiled, threading the fingers of her one hand with Lena's that was around her stomach before her attention turned to Maggie, who was still stood in the doorway, "There's some beer in the fridge. More takeaway and popcorn in the kitchen too. We thought we may as well have a movie night, you in?"

"Sure," Maggie replied, "I'll get the grub and drinks." She finished, making her way into the kitchen.

Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion as both Kara and Lena started giggling as soon as she left, "Am I missing something?" She asked, receiving only more laughter in response.

Alex was about to question them further when a shout was heard from the kitchen causing Kara to laugh even harder burying her face into Lena's shoulder to try and muffle the sound.

"What the hell! What have you done to my popcorn machine! How did you even get it here! Little Danvers you are so dead!" Maggie yelled.

"You didn't?" Alex asked, her eyes wide as Maggie came running in holding what used to be a metallic red popcorn machine in her arms, "She did." Lena replied smirking

The popcorn machine wasn't red anymore, it was burnt to a crisp, and there was a hole through the middle of it.

"You killed my popcorn machine!" Maggie said in disbelief, looking down at the now very dead machine in her arms as Kara and Lena both took a few breaths to calm their laughter, Alex lifting a hand to her mouth trying to hide her own laughter.

"Accident." Kara said with a shrug, before taking another bite of pot-sticker that Lena was feeding her, the two resuming what they had been doing before the other couple's arrival, while Maggie stormed back into the kitchen grumbling.

Alex looked to the door Maggie had left through before turning back to watch Kara finish her pot-sticker, "That was brilliant." She commented with a laugh as Kara winked to her sister stretching out along the couch, while Lena used her now free hand to cue up Netflix on the TV.

Turning her body so that she could rest her head on her girlfriend's chest, Kara sighed happily when she felt Lena kiss the top of her head and run a hand along her back.

She was going to enjoy getting Lena to stick to everyone of her promises from earlier.

Just as much as she had enjoyed frying both Lena's and Maggie's popcorn machines with her heat vision.

* * *

 **AN:** So, what did you all think?

Next weeks will be one of the prompts you guys have sent me, not saying whose, you will have to wait and see!


	9. Sickday

Hey guys, so its one shot time and as promised its one of your requests! So I had a hard time trying to decide which one shot to do so in the end I wrote them all up on pieces of paper and picked a random one from a hat the one shot that was picked was:

 **musicalfreak14: will you write a chapter where Kara gets sick and lena takes care of her?**

So here it is, hope you all enjoy and don't forget to send in your requests and let me know what you think of these one shots as I love to hear your opinions, is there more of something you would like to see or less or anything else you might like to tell me!

* * *

 **One shot name:** Sickday

 **Rating:** K+

 **Relevant information:** set after series 3 episode 2, Lena is unaware that Kara is Supergirl.

 **Teaser:** Kara goes into work sick after blowing out her powers, Lena calls her up on it.

* * *

 **Sickday.**

' _Achoo!'_

Great, just great.

Everyone had stopped talking and turned to look at her.

Even Lena was watching her with an amused smile on her face after saying _'bless you'_ , one eyebrow raised in question causing her to blush profusely and mutter an apology, her arms coming up to hug around her own chest as it felt freezing in the office.

It was only her second day working at CatCo with Lena as her new boss and she was sick.

She had blown out her powers again. She hadn't meant to, she really hadn't, but with everything that happened with Psi she needed to vent, and vent, and vent some more.

She ended up venting to the extent that she used up all her power and exhausted herself and her powers in the process.

So now, not only did she have to deal with trying to evade small spaces in case she had another panic attack like the ones she had yesterday, but she also had to deal with feeling miserable and sick on top of it all.

All she wanted to do was stay home in bed and sleep for a year, or more. Instead she was at work, trying to get through the day as best she could.

Lena was her best friend, she hated the look of disappointment that had crossed the CEO's face yesterday, she refused to make that look appear on her face again and if that meant having to work when feeling as though she was literally the walking dead right now, she would do it.

As in all fairness it didn't happen very often to her, and this time it really was her fault. Though she hadn't meant for it to happen, it had. And it only happened because she decided to try and deal with the aftermath of emotions on her own rather than going to anybody for help.

She hadn't wanted to bother Alex and Maggie knowing that they needed to concentrate on getting things ready for the upcoming wedding.

James and Winn had been off doing their Guardian thing, and if she honest their friendship was still not what he had been beforehand.

J'onn had been busy cleaning up the mess that Psi had brought with her, there was a lot of damage control to do, including the repair work to the elevator she had bust through at work

Then there was Lena, though they had made up last night, Kara couldn't face going to Lena as she would have to tell her everything, and she was terrified of losing her best friend when she did.

So, she faced the emotions alone, and this was her punishment.

Really, she should have known better. The crest on her chest of the Supergirl suit stands for stronger together. Her family back on Krypton always said there was more honour in admitting and accepting help from others when needed than trying to go it alone, but she just couldn't face any of it or anybody after the way Psi had left her feeling.

She must have zoned out during the meeting as the next thing she knew everyone was going on off different directions and Lena was slowly making up way up to where she was stood shivering with a look of concern on her face.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Lena enquired, bending her head a little to look in the blonde's eyes as the reporter was staring to the ground.

"Me? Yeah, I'm good! I'm just –"

' _Achoo!'_

"-fine…" She replied, moving to the side to avoid sneezing on her best friend half way through her attempt at telling the CEO she was fine.

Lena didn't reply.

She just continued to look at Kara as Kara continued to gaze back, the smile slowly slipping from her face and her shoulders slumping downwards as she let out a small sigh relenting, "I might be a little bit – sick."

"Might be?" Lena asked incredulously, "Kara I don't mean this with any disrespect, but you look terrible! You should be at home resting, not at work."

Lena wasn't exaggerating with what she said, Kara did look terrible.

She was extremely pale faced with a bright red nose, Lena had already stared down a couple of employee's she heard laugh and call the blonde _'Rudolph'_ behind her back. Kara's eyes looked glazed behind her glasses, with dark purple bags underneath, showing she had slept very little. She was shivering constantly even though the temperature was warm, and Lena could have sworn she had already seen the reporter stumble and almost fall over on her way into the office earlier for the meeting.

Kara shivered again, and tried to wrap her arms even tighter around herself, "Probably," she agreed quietly to Lena's earlier statement, "I just, after yesterday…I didn't want to disappoint you again,"

"Kara," Lena said sadly, "You have never disappointed me. I was worried about you, and I still am. I would never expect you to still come to work when you are sick, and I would have hopped you would've known that." Lena explained further, frowning as her best friend shivered once more. "I want you to go home and rest. Call Alex, get her to come and pick you up." She continued lightly.

Kara shook her head in response, "She and Maggie are out of town today, wedding stuff. Everyone's really busy at the moment," she explained watching as Lena nodded her head in understanding, "…and I kind of don't want to be alone right now," She finished in a whisper almost as though she was ashamed at the admission.

Sickness was rare on Krypton, and quite frankly terrifying.

When a person got sick it was usually life threatening, even though Kara knew this sickness wasn't anything like the Argo Fever or anything else life threatening she couldn't shake the feeling of fear being sick brought to her.

Last time this had happened she had been kept busy with trying to help in the natural disaster that happened in National City. All the chaos and panic had distracted her from her sickness. This time she couldn't do that, she was alone and still feeling the effects of Psi's psychic attacks.

After spending all night alone trying to deal with the effects of the attacks, she now didn't want to be alone anymore which was another reason why she had come into work today.

"Okay," Lena said softly snapping Kara back out of her thoughts, she had seen Kara zone out once again and smiled gently to her best friend when she had her attention back.

"I want you to sit here and relax," she said, taking Kara's hand and leading her over to one of the couches in the office, pushing her sit. "I'm going to sort a few things out then we are going back to your place and I'm going to stay with you until your sister gets back."

Kara looked as though she was about to argue making Lena hold her hand up in a stop signal, "No arguments." She said firmly staring Kara down until she agreed with a small nod.

Smiling in victory, Lena took her coat off, draping it over her friend like a blanket before fussing over her for a few moments tucking the coat around her snugly to keep her warm.

"I'll be back soon, stay put," Lena ordered gently.

Though as she watched her best friend snuggle into the couch under the makeshift blanket she doubted the blonde would be going anywhere, she looked exhausted.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Half an hour later Lena re entered the office after having sorted out some of the more senior members of staff with jobs to over see the running of CatCo for the day. She had also been on the phone with James Olsen asking him to manage the office in her absence for the next few days from tomorrow.

Upon entering her office, she couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her.

Kara was fast asleep on the couch, slumped to the side nearest the arm rest with her head resting against the cushion to the side, the position having knocked her glasses slightly askew.

Lena felt some regret at having to wake the reporter, but knew the girl would be much more comfortable once home and away from the prying eyes of the other CatCo employees, which no doubt she would have to work some damage control on at some point.

She couldn't have all the employees thinking they could take naps on the couch in her office, or have them thinking that she was a big softie. That count wait for later though, right now her main thoughts were on getting Kara home, comfortable and better.

Sighing Lena walked up to couch and leant down to gently shake Kara's shoulder rousing the girl from her sleep and causing her to sit up startled.

"I didn't take your doughnut!" Kara insisted straight away, before blaringly looking around the room in confusion, a blush colouring her cheeks as met Lena's eyes.

Lena chuckled lightly at the response, "Bad dream?" she asked in amusement watching as Kara ran a hand over her face, straightening her glasses in her process before cuddling into the coat Lena had given her as a blanket again yawning.

"Come on," Lena said, offering her hand to help the blonde stand, "let's get you home." She insisted wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulder as the reporter almost fell into her upon standing.

They stood in that position for a moment, Lena keeping a steadying hand around Kara's shoulder until Kara stepped away with a small 'sorry'.

Lena only smiled in response, leaning over to pick up her coat and passed it to the reporter, "Put that on, you need to stay warm," She instructed with a stern look.

"What about you?" Kara asked, already relenting, slipping her arms into the coat before beginning to do the buttons up as Lena grabbed her bag from behind the desk.

"I'll be fine," Lena assured her best friend as the two of them walked out the office towards the elevator shaft. Lena's hand coming to rest gently against the small of Kara's back guiding her while as being ready to catch her if she became unsteady on her feet again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later Lena after had managed to get Kara home safely, the two of them had changed into more comfortable clothes, which for Lena consisted of a pair of sweatpants and an old Midvale High T-shirt she had borrowed from her best friend. Lena had routed through Kara's cupboards to find that the young reporter didn't really have much in the way of medicine. In the end she had resorted to ordering them takeaway and asking the delivery driver to pick up some supply's when bringing the food for a healthy tip, refusing the let the blonde mutter a word about paying her back.

Kara seemed more comfortable now she had some warm food in her stomach and some medicine in her system, though to play it safe Lena had decided to keep a bucket nearby for in case the strangely small amount of food Kara ate decided to make a reappearance.

Even though she refused to go to bed and get some sleep, saying that she wanted to stay and spend time with her best friend, Lena could tell the reporter was exhausted. She had ended up making a compromise and agreed to them watching movies together on Netflix, but only if Kara lay down along the couch and relaxed.

Which was how they ended up in the position they were in now. Kara was laying along the couch, her favourite warm fuzzy blue blanket wrapped around her, with her head nestled into a pillow on Lena's lap. While Lena sat back relaxing into the couch running a hand softly over Kara's head. Stoking the hair that had fallen out of the messy ponytail away from her face, every now and again looking down to see Kara's eyes slowly droop closed before blinking open again.

It was clear her best friend as fighting sleep, even though she was exhausted.

"Thank you for staying with me," Kara mumbled tiredly, sighing softly at the feeling of Lena's hand stroking her hair and face, "you didn't have to, I know you are busy-"

"-I wanted to." Lena interrupted firmly, wanting Kara to know she was here by choice, that she cared and that she can always come to her if, and when she needed to.

Kara was quiet for a while, letting her body relax as Lena continued to caress her hair and face softly, "I'm glad you're here," Kara said after some time, turning on the couch slightly so that she was resting on her back looking up at Lena, taking her best friends hand in her own and threading their fingers together.

"When I was younger, before the Danvers adopted me, a family friend got really sick." Kara began, looking at where her hand was joined with Lena's, "It started out like the flu but got worse quickly. I was with her when she died, since then being sick or seeing people I care about get sick always makes me feel scared."

Lena moved her other hand from the armrest to stroke over Kara's hair again prompting her best friend to look up at her, "I'm not surprised, that must have been terrifying," Lena said in understanding, "but, you are going to be absolutely fine. I promise," she assured.

Kara nodded in response, before cuddling close to her best friend so that her forehead rested against Lena's stomach. The position would look more than just friendly to anyone who was to walk in, but neither of them cared right now.

Lena was happy to let her best friend be close, she knew Kara was a tactile person, so it made complete sense to her that when feeling unwell Kara would seek out physical closeness as a way to comfort herself.

A silence fell on the room, the only sound being the TV playing quietly in the background.

After some time when Lena looked down again she was surprised to see Kara's eyes still open, having assumed her best friend was now asleep with how quiet she had been. Instead she could see that Kara was thinking hard about something, crinkle noticeable, with a faraway look on her face.

Almost as though she could feel Lena's eyes on her, Kara looked up sheepishly, "Do you?…could you?…Would you stay with me?" Kara asked, finding it hard to get the right words out to ask what she wanted. "The night I mean?" she clarified.

Lena smiled down at her best friend softly, cupping the back of the girl's head and squeezing the hand encased in her own, "I'm not going anywhere, not until you feel better," she assured, watching as Kara's face relaxed at the answer, her eyes drooping shut tiredly.

Resuming her stroking of Kara's hair, Lena turned her attention back to the TV a small smile playing on her lips as she felt the blonde's breathing even out as she finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

AN: Please leave me a review so I know you guys are still enjoying these, and want more! Next week will be another request so keep them coming in! **The Louise** , I have you request noted, let me know if you have anymore 😊


	10. Best Boss

Hey guys its one-shot time!

Thanks to all who are reviewing and leaving prompts, please keep it up! I love to hear from you guys. Right this one is a prompt by:

 **Caspian and Orion**

 **What would happen after Kara Tells Lena she quit to Catco, and she already signed a contract in Europe just to get away forma it all. How Lena Will convince her to stay**

Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think!

* * *

 **One Shot Name:** The Best Boss.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Teaser:** Kara has quit CatCo and is going to move overseas, Lena tries to convince her to stay in National City.

* * *

Lena sighed as she looked over the paper work to the new company she had just brought.

If anyone asked her why she brought it, she would tell them it was an investment, a way to keep the press free from corruption, which in all truthfulness it partly was. The real and more prominent reason though, was that she had brought CatCo for Kara. She didn't want Kara to have to work underneath that – monster – Morgan Edge. She would do anything she could to protect her best friend from the slim ball of a man, even if that meant spending a ridiculous amount of money buying the company out from underneath him.

She had been excited at the prospect of working with her best friend, at spending more time together after Kara had been so distant since Mon-El had been sent away, but now it seemed that wouldn't be happening.

After Lena had told Kara the news, Kara had told her that she had quit her job earlier that day after a fight with James. Lena had tried to push her for more information on why, promising to make the photographic journalist go through the fun of a disciplinary for upsetting her ace reporter, but Kara had refused to diverge any more information. Opting instead to tell her how she had already accepted a job offer Miss Grant had set up for her abroad.

Lena was happy for her friend, really, she was.

The offer sounded good, great even.

She knew Kara had been struggling, she knew she should have insisted on being there for her more rather than letting the blonde-haired reporter push her away and giving her the space she thought the girl needed. She couldn't help but wonder if she had been there more for her friend, if she had made herself more readily available then maybe that conversation wouldn't have happened and Kara wouldn't be leaving.

Remembering back to when she lost Jack, she could have kicked herself.

Kara had been there even when Lena herself had acted distant trying to shut her out.

Kara hadn't let her do so, and kept coming to her office bringing her dinner and doughnuts and just spending time with her until she was ready to talk and to work past the hurt.

She should have done the same for Kara, but she hadn't. She had let the reporter push her away.

Well, not anymore.

She was going to make sure that Kara knew to never doubt their friendship again, that Kara knew that she would always put her first.

She was going to make sure Kara wanted to stay.

She would get her way.

She was a Luthor after all, and a Luthor always finds a way to get what she wants one way or another.

She had one week.

Seven days, to find a way to make Kara see that leaving National City was not the solution to her problems, that the only way for her to deal with the pain was to stay where she was and let those around her help her.

Kara wouldn't be leaving in a weeks' time, and Lena would be able to live her dream of them working together, two powerful women keeping the media free and truthful.

 **Day One.**

Day one was a disaster.

It was day one for Lena at CatCo as well as day one in Lena's plan she had labelled in her mind as 'make Kara Danvers stay'.

Both had failed miserably.

Kara had been running in and out of work every chance she got until Lena had called her on it, which had resulted in Kara closing off to her even more and Lena having to pull the boss card on her.

She felt terrible, and like a horrible friend for doing that. Especially when at the end of the day Kara apologised to her, telling her that she still had more to deal with from Mon-El's departure than she originally thought she did.

They hugged it out and made up, but Lena could tell this would put even more of a strain on their already breaking friendship that Kara was trying to get away from.

Day one was a failure.

 **Day Two.**

Day two saw some progress, they got the balance of work and friendship right.

Lena paid to have a food cart come to CatCo, a food cart that just happened to have all of Kara's favourite foods on that employees could choice from for free as part of the workers lunch menu Lena had put into to place.

Kara had looked ecstatically amazed by it, while Lena had decided the cart would need to be able to hold more pot-stickers to keep Kara's large appetite at bay.

That didn't matter though, she could afford it after all.

The day had been a great success, Kara's smile seemed that much more real, it gave her hope.

Though in the evening Kara disappeared, Lena had called her to see if the reporter wanted to go out for dinner with her, but she didn't hear anything back.

So, in respects to the plan, day two was another failure overall.

 **Day Three.**

Day three had things going even better at work for both girls.

Kara had apologised for not texting back, explaining a friend of hers had a family emergency and she went to help out but had forgotten her phone in the process.

Kara even had a girl's night at her place.

It was the first time Lena had been back to her best friends flat in weeks and sitting on the floor with her, drinking wine while chatting about non-important stuff felt so natural and so right that she thought things were going to be fine.

Until Sam put her foot in her mouth and asked Kara if she was dating anyone.

Her best friends smile fell from her face quickly before telling Lena's new CEO of L-Corp that her boyfriend had to leave.

After that things had been quiet, the easy conversations made awkward until Alex excused her sister with an excuse that no one really brought, and the night swiftly ended.

Day three was another failure.

 **Day Four.**

Day four was a strange day.

Kara was quiet at work, quiet yet focussed.

When Lena had pulled her aside to see if everything was okay, to see if she was alright, Kara had hugged her tight and told her that she loved her.

It was only a platonic way, that was something Lena was sure of, but it still made her heart jump for joy.

They made dinner plans for that night, which Lena had been excited for, it would allow her to work on her plan. Lena had been about to head out the door to get in the car that waiting for her to take her to pick up the Kara when she received the call from Alex.

Alex had told her how Kara had been taken sick, and that she wouldn't make it tonight as she was currently passed out asleep. She had told Lena not to worry that she would get her sister to call her tomorrow if she was feeling better and that she was sure that Kara would be back into work on Monday morning even if she still wasn't feeling up to it.

Day four's hope had been thrown out the window with that, day four was once again a failure.

 **Day Five.**

Day five was terrible, day five made Lena want to crawl in to a hole and never come back out, or better yet go with Kara when she moved overseas.

Day five saw Lena get accused of making National Cities citizens sick with lead poisoning, it saw her almost get shot, it saw her as a public hate figure again and it saw her almost die in a plane that would have also poisoned the water supply killing thousands of the cities citizens.

The one good thing day five did bring though was Kara.

Kara and her undying faith in Lena's goodness, Kara who roped Sam into helping her find the real reason behind the lead poisoning, Kara who cleared her name, Kara who she loved so much for her positive out look on life.

Though she did wish she hadn't told the reporter that when completely drunk drowning her sorrows in a very expensive bottle of red.

She spent a lot of time with Kara on day five, though she didn't get much time to work her plan, she did get to spend some of the evening with Kara though. Cuddled up together on the couch, Sam next to her on her other side.

She couldn't help the hurt she felt when Kara said they were sisters, she didn't want Kara to be her sister, she wanted Kara to be her everything.

Then Kara had to leave for her actual sister, which worked in the plans favour as Kara then needed some time off to help her sister.

Kara promised to make the time up before she left which Lena was more than willing to accept and agree too. It gave her more time to make her plan work, it gave her more time for Kara to see this is where she needed to be, her sister needed her now more than ever and selfishly Lena knew that would help her cause and she was happy about it.

Not happy that Alex was hurting, but happy that Kara was going to here a little longer.

Day five gave her more time, day five could be seen as a partial success.

 **Day Six.**

Kara was distant again on day six.

Which was both confusing and concerning.

While she had been away with Alex they had spoken a lot on the phone and by text much like they used too, but when Kara came back to work on Thursday she seemed lost once again.

Kara had spent the day in and out of work again clearly distracted, but she did complete all work given to her this time.

It wasn't till the end of the day that Lena learnt as to why the younger reporter had been so out of sorts, and the reason broke her heart.

Firstly for herself, then secondly for her best friend.

Mon-El was back.

Not only was he back, but he was now married.

He was married, and Kara was heartbroken.

Lena forgot the plan for day six and concentrated on being the friend that Kara needed. She took the reporter home, brought them as many different types of junk food she could think of and let her best friend cry it out on her shoulder until she fell asleep.

She stayed the night holding her best friend close while Kara clung to her, making Lena wish this was what it would be like everyday even though in her heart she knew it was unlikely to ever happen again.

It was on day six she realised there was very little hope left.

Kara would want to leave National City even more now than she had done beforehand.

Day six was a heart-breaking failure.

 **Day Seven.**

Lena dreaded day seven, she didn't want to face it or Kara as she knew there was very little chance of convincing her best friend to stay.

She knew that even more when her best friend turned up exhausted at the end of the day, after being MIA all day, following an apparent lead, that made her look as though she had just been dragged through hell and back.

Lena had given up hope when she saw Kara packing the items on her desk up in a box, she knew nothing she could do or say was going to make Kara stay in National City.

She knew it was pointless even trying, but she would be damned if she let the reporter leave without knowing the truth of how she really felt.

"Am I that bad a boss that you are leaving already?" She asked making her way over to where Kara was finishing up packing the items on her desk away in a box.

Kara looked up startled before smiling sadly, "You know I think you are a great boss," she replied as leant against the desk tiredly, "I'm going to miss this place," she continued looking around at the building, "but, not half as much as I'm going to miss you."

"Well, there is a solution to that," Lena began, walking around to lean against the desk sitting side by side with Kara, so close that their shoulders touched. "You could stay." she continued, bumping her shoulder against Kara's.

Kara chuckled in response before resting her head against Lena's shoulder, "I can't Lee. Part of me really wants to, but I just can't. I still feel so broken inside, I feel like I've lost myself, I need to find myself again, but I can't do that here. People expect me to be something and someone I don't know how to be anymore, I don't know who Kara is anymore. The pressure of who I used to be is, it's just too much. I need a fresh start to be me again."

"I get that, probably more than anyone else," Lena said, resting her cheek against the top of Kara's head. "When I moved here it was for the same reason, people only saw me as a Luthor, lets be honest most still do. Slowly people have come to see that I am more than just another Luthor, and most of that is down to you. Your belief in me, allowed me to believe in myself. I'm going to be completely honest with you, and I'm going to be incredibly selfish." She continued moving to stand in front of Kara.

"I don't want you to leave, every part of me is screaming to not let you walk out that door right now because I am terrified that if you do, I will never see you again and that is something I couldn't live with." Lena said honestly, she could see Kara looked shocked by this, she knew Kara would protest about what she had just said but she needed for her best friend to hear it.

"Lena I will always-"

"It won't be the same and you know it. I'm sorry Kara I know this is selfish of me to do this to you, especially when you are going through so much, but, I need to do this." Lena continued, cutting Kara off before she could protest like she knew the reporter would do.

She watched as Kara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before taking a deep breath, "All this week I have been trying to think of ways to convince you to stay and nothing has worked. I understand why you want to go, why you feel the need to, but I'll be damned if I let you leave without knowing how I feel about you." Lena said, before taking a pause to collect her thoughts. "I told you once that you, Kara Danvers, you are my hero. What I failed to mention is that you are more than that to me. You have wriggled your way into my heart so silently that I didn't even realise it had happened until a few days ago, but I have fallen deeply, madly, completely and utterly in love with you."

"I love you, and if there is any chance that you feel even the tiniest remote bit the same way then I beg you to stay because I really think we could be something amazing."

The room was silent, Kara was staring at Lena like a fish out of water, while Lena stared back with hope and longing until she couldn't take it anymore.

Closing the distance between them Lena held Kara's face gently in her hands, "If this is something you could see yourself enjoying, then you need to stay," she whispered softly before bringing their lips together slowly and passionately.

To begin with Kara was unresponsive but after a few seconds she began to react by slowly bringing her arms up to incircle Lena's waist as she kissed her back, the kiss continuing until the need for air became apparent causing them both to pull back slowly.

"…wow…" Kara whispered breathlessly, eyes still closed and mouth still slightly open, the sight and comment making Lena chuckle, the response was just so Kara she should have expected it.

"Wow indeed," Lena replied with a smirk, the fingers on her one hand stroking the reporter cheek softly as Kara's eyes slowly opened and she took a deep breath in and out.

They stayed in this position until Kara jumped up grabbing her phone.

Lena's heart strings tugged painfully as she watched her best friend rush to the other side of the desk, the actions causing her heart to feel as though it was breaking in her chest until she heard Kara mutter the words she had been wishing for all work.

"I need to cancel my flight, and I need to call Miss Grant, I hope Alex hasn't sold my apartment yet and oh god my job! What I am going to do? How am I going to pay for anything without a job? Lena what am I going to do?!" Kara began to ramble, panic setting in causing Lena to laugh loudly making Kara look up to her in confusion.

Calming her laughter Lena raised an eyebrow as she took a seat on the desk again leaning over to give Kara a small show of her cleavage in the process, making a mental note of the blush she saw appear when doing so, "Darling, I don't think your boss will have any problem with taking you back."

Kara nodded once, then twice, taking a few breaths to calm herself before smiling, a large and happy smile, "Your right, my boss is the best boss in the world."

* * *

 **AN:** So what did you all think? dont forget to review to let me know!

I cant decide whether to do a request or one of my own ideas next week, what would you guys like? More requests done, if so any ideas on what I should do? or one of my originals?


	11. Panic Overload

Hey everyone, I am so sorry for not updating last week, things got a bit uncontrollable and I know that is no excuses but hopefully this slightly longer one shot will make up for it at least partly!

Thank you to all who are reading and review please continue to do so as I love to hear form you all! And thank you all for the prompts and requests you have been sending I promise to do each and everyone of them for you.

Now this one shot is a request by a guest called:

 **Supergirl Fan**

Kara has another panic attack at work (cause let's face it, a pep talk or two wouldn't get rid of all the negative feelings). Eve finds her and drags her to Kara's office. She then gets Lena who calls Alex while doing her best to calm Kara down.

Hope you enjoy what I have done with this one, and **Si1verWings** it's a Lena as the Boss of CatCo one again, hope you enjoy, don't worry I have plenty more of those in mind haha.

 **lena-effin-luthor** , firstly can I say that I love that name! haha, secondly with regards to your prompt how bad I guy would you like Mon-El as personally I don't like him at all, but I don't want my own dislike of him to effect your prompt and what you have in your mind for it.

* * *

 **One Shot Name:** Panic Overload.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Teaser:** Kara still has a lot more to deal with in regard to her past and the panic attacks that Psi brought on that she realises.

 **Warnings:** Triggers for panic attacks, and warning for scenes of bullying at the workplace.

* * *

Kara sighed as she searched the store room, rubbing her temples while doing so. The last week had been tiring and she was exhausted which was causing her to have a headache.

It sounds silly doesn't it?

Supergirl, The Girl of Steel having a headache? Well it can and does happen, when she is overworked, overstretched and overly emotional.

Last week's fights with Psi and the resulting panic attacks they had caused had drained her and left her feeling vulnerable, a feeling which she wasn't used to and hadn't really aloud herself to feel since she was a child and first landed here on earth.

The confrontation had brought everything back to the forefront of her mind, all those feelings, all the memories, they were running around her head in a loop constantly.

She had already been sleeping poorly due to her mind being too active and finding herself unable to shut off all the noise around her. Alex always referred to these times as a sensory overload, Kara herself thought them to be a curse, and to top it since the confrontations with Psi she was now sleeping even less.

She was tired, and she was jumpy due to her senses being all over the place.

She was not her usual ray of sunshine and people were picking up on that, she was getting looks from co-workers. Eve had brought her coffee when usually it was the other way around, and Lena – Lena was asking her if she was okay more times than she could count on both hands.

It was nice to feel cared about in that way but also concerning, if Lena was able to pick up on her state of mind at the moment so easily then surely Lena had been able to pick up on all the lies she had told, all the secretes she had been trying to keep.

However, she pushed that to the back of her mind and concentrated on the task at hand. She was in the store room collecting supplies for Lena.

When Lena had asked her for what she was sure what at least the twentieth time today if she was okay Kara had caved and told her about the headaches and how they were keeping her up and making her tired. She hadn't said why, but she had told her enough of the truth that Lena accepted it.

In response Lena had told her how she was having trouble finding her way around the place and finding certain things, she had said that even though Eve was a great assistant she was sure Kara knew the place better than anybody after her time as Kat Grant's assistant. Lena was not subtle, and Kara could tell what she was really doing was trying to keep her close so that she could keep an eye on her and make sure she was okay while lessening her work load.

Usually Kara would refuse the suggestion of any kind of help when it came to her work, but she was so tired and drained and if she was honest a day being close to Lena sounded pretty good. The CEO had a naturally calming air about her and somehow always seemed to make Kara feel better about herself without even trying or knowing that she was doing it.

No one bated an eyelid to the fact that Kara had spent all morning in the office with Lena, not even Eve. Everybody knew of the close friendship the two women had so it wasn't surprising in the slightest to find them together, but it did create some tension with the other employees.

As Kara's headache grew worse and her super-hearing decided to go on overdrive, allowing her to pick up bits of conversation she was not trying to listen to, she could hear some of her co-workers grumbling about how she would end up getting special treatment soon due to being the Boss's favourite. Kara knew Lena wouldn't do that, and she wouldn't allow her to, part of her was hurt that some of her co-workers thought so little of her, she had worked hard to get where she was so far. She knew she would need to address the issue at some point but currently she was not in the mood to even attempt to deal with it, she was happy to keep busy and try to take her mind of everything that running around at one hundred miles an hour in her head while helping her best friend.

She was so engrossed in trying to find the fresh layout templates that Lena had wanted that she hadn't heard two of her co-workers near the room that she was in.

She hadn't heard them move the door stop she had placed by the door to stop it from closing until it was too late.

The slam of the door caught her attention and caused her to whip around quickly coming face to face with the closed door.

She heard the sound of the lock turning and heard laughter outside the door, her co-workers had locked her in the small storeroom with the keys that she had left in the door lock on the outside of the door.

She tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

Her breathing increased as she looked around the room.

Taking off her glasses and placing them on a small table to the side of the door she tried using her X-Ray vision to look through the door, she could see her co-workers, Hannah and Steven were still stood outside the door laughing.

She knew then with them right outside the door that he couldn't use her powers to blast open the door without them finding out who she was – she was stuck.

The thought made her shiver and back away to the centre of the room.

She couldn't be stuck, the room was too small, there were no windows.

Her breathing began to increase more as those feelings of being trapped started to make goose-bumps appear on her skin, "Guys let me out, come on! You're had your fun, I get it, this is really funny, but I have work to do." She called out, trying to control the growing panic in her mind.

"No this isn't funny, it's hilarious!" she heard Hannah reply through laughter from the other side of the door, "Sorry Danvers your work will have to wait, maybe your best friend can come get you out as you enjoy spending so much time together," Steven added, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Kara started to gasp as her breathing picked up in pace, they were not going to let her out, not until they were bored with tormenting her.

She had dealt with things like this before, at school other children would pick on her, lock her in lockers and rooms and she would stay there afraid of being exposed. She would wait until Alex came and found her, Alex always came to find her.

The problem was that right now she wasn't at school anymore, and Alex wasn't going to come and find her.

She was stuck, she could feel the panic setting in, her X-ray vision was turning on and off of its own accord, her ears were ringing as the sounds of explosions from her memories started to sound in her head, "Let me out!" she screamed banging on the door as the room changed into the space sky she had seen as a child.

Panic was setting in fully now; the room was far too small, she could feel the walls pushing against her as the room looked more and more like what she had seen in her pod as a child. The laughter outside the door sounded harsh, just the whirling sound and the explosions did in her head. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she dropped to her knees with her head in her hands trying to make herself as small as possible, trying to move herself away from the walls. She felt like the room was trying to suffocate her, her breathing was now coming out in short sharp gasps as she began to whimper and plead saying 'no' over and over again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Eve made her way down the hallway towards the storeroom her interest was piqued, she could hear laughter as she got closer to the storeroom, laughing that didn't sound like Kara's.

Miss Luthor had asked her if she wouldn't mind finding the bubbly reporter, she had told her that Kara had been feeling unwell and had asked her to check on the reporter who had been gone far too long just to get some supplies for the store room.

The idea of going back to the storeroom to find Kara made Eve blush, as the last time the two of them were there together was when Kara had found her in a rather compromising position with the new intern Mike Matthews who she had dated for a very short time.

Moving around the corner Eve became confused at what she saw, Hannah and Steven were standing outside the storeroom in fits of laughter, the storeroom door was closed, the keys in the keyhole.

"What's going on?" Eve asked as she came to a stop just outside the storeroom, she could swear she could hear mumbling and what seemed like an almost whimpering sound coming from inside the storeroom.

It took a moment for Hannah and Steven to stop laughing enough to reply, "Danvers it's your lucky day, looks like the Boss sent someone to come find you," Hannah said before walking back down the hallway, Steven following closely behind while Eve's eyes bulged.

She couldn't believe this.

What, were they in school again or something? Locking people in storerooms as a joke, it was so childish.

As she listened closer the whimpers became more noticeable, she could hear gasping breaths which made her blood run cold.

They may not be best friends, but they still got on well and Eve cared for Kara like she did anybody else she was friendly with.

"Kara? Can you hear me, I'm going to open the door, make sure you aren't too close, alright?" she called through the door, before turning the keys and carefully pushing the door open, hoping that Kara wasn't too close to it as she didn't want to hit her with the door by accident.

She managed to wedge the door open enough to slip into the room, making sure to take the keys with her this time so that they couldn't be locked in again.

Upon entering the room her eyes bulged bigger again, was Kara claustrophobic?

The sight that greeted her made her think so.

Kara was kneeling on the floor, head down in her hands as her body shuddered with breaths she was trying to take, she was rocking herself back and forth with her eyes shut tightly, tears could be seen streaming down her face as she mumbled incoherently between whimpers. She was a mess, from looking at her Eve would say the young reporter was in the midst of a panic attack if her breathing and shaking was anything to go by.

Thinking quickly, Eve dropped into a crouch laying a hand gently on Kara's shoulder only to move it away again quickly when Kara flinched visibly at the touch, "Kara? I'm going to get you out of here okay, just try to follow me. Can you stand?" Eve asked speaking calmly, she didn't get a response.

Bracing herself, Eve stood before bending to grasp one of Kara's arms in her hand and tug the blonde up to her feet as gently as she could, she had no idea what she was doing or if she was going to make things worse, but she knew she couldn't just leave Kara like this.

She could feel Kara flinch against her touch again, but this time she didn't let go, and after a moment she was rewarded with Kara's muscles relaxing a small amount under her hand, not much but enough to let Eve know that the touch was not causing her any pain.

After managing to get Kara standing she pulled the reporter from the room, grabbing the pair of glasses she could see on the side table that she knew belonged to Kara before closing and locking the door behind them. Slowly, she began leading an unresponsive Kara back through to the bullpen.

She had decided she needed to get Kara somewhere more open, more open but still private. Lena's office was far to open to prying eyes, perhaps Kara's own office would do better. It was large enough that Kara should hopefully not feel completely trapped like Eve assumed she must be have been feeling in the small storeroom but was still private enough and out of the way of prying eyes.

The only problem was that the only way to get her there was by taking her through into the bullpen where all their other co-workers would be.

Walking into the bullpen, Eve could feel eyes on them was she tried to guide Kara towards her office, it was not surprising that they were getting looks of concern and confusion. Kara was a mess, she was almost hyperventilating by now, her head was down to the ground, her shut tightly, she was still mumbling, her whole body was shaking, and her movements where jerky and uncoordinated.

Eve had an arm around the reporter's waist and another on her shoulder and she tried to steer her in the right direction, helping her friend to dodge other co-workers and desks that were in their way.

All the commotion must have alerted Miss Luthor to the fact that something wasn't right as the next thing Eve knew she was on Kara's other side helping to hold the reporter up.

Eve watched as Miss Luthor placed a hand under Kara's chin and pulled her head up towards her trying to meet her eyes, only for Kara to shake her head, eyes closing even tighter if possible before she turned her head towards the ground again as another wave of panicked whimpers and trembles consumed her body.

"I was trying to get her to her office, I found her locked in the storeroom like this, I've never seen her like this before, I didn't even know she was claustrophobic, that has to be what this is right? It's like she's having a panic attack or something, she's just unresponsive," Eve explained after receiving a questioning look from her Boss, who nodded in response to her answer, wrapping her own arm around Kara's waist, pulling the blonde reporter into her side.

"Do you have her glasses?" Miss Luthor asked, causing Eve to nod her head and quickly fish them out of her back pocket passing them over to her boss, who took them with a grateful smile. "I need you to call Alex Danvers for me, explain the situation and ask her to come as quickly as she can, then bring me a bottle of water, I'll take her from here," Lena ordered, while tucking Kara closer to herself as her breathing began to increase again with the loudness and commotion that was going on around her.

Eve watched, still in shock, as Miss Luthor directed a still highly unresponsive Kara Danvers through the building towards her old office. Eve could see her Boss whispering to the reporter the whole time, keeping her close to her body, not even bothering to look at any other workers who were in their path to Kara's office.

It took a few moments for Eve to register what had been asked of her, but when her mind and body finally caught up with each other she jumped into action, making her way over towards her desk to locate Kara's emergency contact number for Alex Danvers so that she could make the call right away.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kara and Lena had just made it through to Kara's office, as soon as they entered the room Kara pushed away from her best friend slamming her back into the wall and sliding down it so she was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest in a protective stance, her breathing becoming even worse through the effort it took for her body to do so.

Lena paused for a moment assessing her best friend.

She had never seen Kara this way before and to be honest the sight was absolutely terrifying.

Kara may be naive and awkward at times but seeing her this scared was not something that she was used to, nor that she liked to see.

Taking a deep breath herself, Lena crossed the room sitting on the floor in front of her best friend, congratulating herself in the back of mind for wearing a pant suit and not a dress today, making sure that she wasn't touching her. She had noticed on the walk through in the office that Kara's muscles had been tensing under her hands, she had been trying to flinch away from the touch, and Lena did want to overwhelm her best friend any more than what she obviously already was.

"Kara?" She called softly, "Kara, do you know where you are? Can you look at me?" she continued, getting a head shake in response. "It's okay, you can keep your eyes closed, just lift your head then I can put your glasses back on for you, alright?" Lena said. She had noticed before how Kara had reacted at being forced to look at her in the bullpen, and wondered if it had to do with the fact her vision was probably blurry from the tears and from the fact she was not wearing her glasses.

Though deep-down, Lena knew the blonde almost definitely did not need them, she had thought that they hold some sentimental value, and would at the very least provide some comfort for her best friend if nothing else.

Lena waited as Kara slowly lifted her head eyes still shut tight, before carefully starting to slip the glasses back into place, "It's alright," she murmured softly when Kara flinched at the feel of her fingers brushing against her cheek as she fixed the frames in place. "That's better, you can open your eyes now when you're ready," Lena assured.

It was silent in the room for some time bar for Kara's gasping breaths and small whimpers.

Lena sat with her, not touching, but close by, waiting till Kara felt her panic lessen to open her eyes properly.

It felt like hours to Lena when really it wasn't more than a couple of minutes, but eventually Kara's face relaxed as her eyes slowly blinked open and began darting around the room quickly trying to scan and take in her surroundings. From the way the blondes breathing had picked up once again Lena wasn't entirely sure that she was seeing the room in the same way that Lena herself was.

"Hey, focus on me, stay with me," she said softly ducking her head slightly so that teary blue eyes met dark green, when their eyes locked Lena was startled at the range of emotions she saw in her best friend's eyes.

Fear was most prominent.

Lena desperately wanted to question her friend and find out what had happened to cause this reaction but was currently much more worried with calming down her best friend's erratic breathing before she made herself pass out.

Taking a breath Lena turned her body to face Kara completely, reaching out a hand towards Kara, silently asking if it was alright to touch her. She watched as Kara's eyes flitted down from her own for a moment to look at her hand before slowly uncurling one hand from around her legs and taking the offered hand shakily.

Lena smiled gently as Kara looked back up to meet her eyes once again, threading her fingers with her the reporters and squeezing softly.

"I'm going to ask you some questions now, and I want you to answer with the first thing that comes to mind, okay?" Lena asked, remembering how one of the maids used to calm her down when she was younger.

Lena had gone through a phase during the beginning of high school where she felt as though she wasn't good enough, she would stress about tests to the point of bringing on panic attacks and the exercise she was about to do with Kara was one that one of the maids taught her. It always helped to calm her down, she was hoping it would have the same effect on Kara too.

She waited until Kara nodded, her eyes still fixed on Lena's own and her hand squeezing Lena's back now as though trying to ground herself, "Okay so first I want you to name four colours you can see in the room," Lena instructed, watching as Kara's face scrunched up slightly in confusion, the crinkle becoming noticeable as her eyes quickly flitted around the room.

"W-white…bl-ue…b-black…green?" Kara stuttered out slowly, between large gasping breaths. Lena smiled in encouragement and squeezed her hand, it didn't go unnoticed to her how green was said with the most conviction, or the fact it was said after Kara's eyes met her own once again.

Lena inched a slight bit closer to her best friend after another whimper sounded when Eve entered the room with the bottle of water she had asked for, Lena payed her no attention keeping her eyes focused on Kara's as Eve placed the bottle on the floor next to her and left the room again shortly afterwards sensing that Kara needed space and Lena was the best person to help her right now.

"That's good darling, okay, now tell me three things that you can hear," Lena instructed when she was sure she had Kara's full attention again.

Kara nodded, her hand squeezing Lena's own tightly for a moment as she listened, "Ring-ringing…printers…voices," Kara listed, her voice beginning to sound stronger, her breathing calming although still very fast in pace.

"That's great, your doing really well. Tell me two things you can smell," Lena instructed further noticing how Kara was not shuddering as much now, she was still shaking but her posture was becoming more relaxed.

Kara was quiet for a moment, sniffling as she tried to clear her nose that was blocked due the tears she had been crying, "umm…jasmine and lav-ender?" she answered unsure, getting a smile in response from Lena, again it didn't go unnoticed to the CEO how that was the fragrance of shampoo she had used to wash her hair with this morning.

"Good, last one now. Tell me one thing you can feel," Lena said squeezing the hand that she was holding causing Kara to look down at the hand wrapped around her own before looking back up into Lena's eyes again. "Your hand, I can feel your hand in mine," Kara replied confidently taking a deep breath afterwards as she began to feel her lungs fill with air properly, the panic slowly reducing as she started to become more aware of her surroundings.

No longer could she see the depths of space where her home planet used to be, no longer were her ears ringing with the sounds of explosions, no longer did it feel like the walls were trying to suffocate her.

She felt grounded, her best friend was in front of her holding her hand, smiling at her softly keeping her in the present and stopping her mind from reliving the past on a continuous loop.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A quiet knock on the door twenty minutes later caused Lena to open her eyes when she had closed them she couldn't remember. She remembered moving to press her back against the wall next to her best friend. She remembered keeping their hands entwined the whole time while she and Kara spoke quietly while her best friend continued to calm from her earlier panic. She remembered helping Kara drink half the bottle of water that Eve had brought in for them. She remembered that after some time Kara had leant in closer towards her and dropped her head against Lena's shoulder while they continued to talk.

She assumed that somewhere between the comforting warmth of Kara pressed closely to her body and the steady breaths she could feel the blonde make against her shoulder where her head was resting must have been enough to lull her to sleep herself, and from how Kara had yet to move she can imagine it had the same effect on her best friend as well.

Turning her head to face the doorway, she could see that Alex Danvers was looking at her a expression on her face that was half amused half confused at the position in which the two best friends were sat in, huddled together against the wall of the Kara's office.

"Hey," Lena spoke groggily, lifting a hand to gently rub her eyes the movement causing Kara to grumble slightly and tighten her hold on Lena's other hand.

"How is she? Your assistant said she found her locked in a storeroom?" Alex asked, walking further into the room. There was a clear edge to her voice, anger Lena assumed, though she could tell the anger was not directed at her.

It directed at whoever had locked Kara in the storeroom to begin with, Lena herself was angry with that thought as well. In her mind she was adamant that she would find who did it, and if it was done on purpose that person or persons would be looking for a new job by the end of the day.

"She's – well she's not okay clearly. I managed to calm her down, but she is exhausted, I asked Eve to call you, so you could take her home, she needs to rest. She told me earlier she hasn't been sleeping well and has been having headaches?" Lena said, enquiring at the end of her explanation to see if Alex knew anything about it.

From the blank look and concerned expression she could see on Alex's face she was going to assume that the elder Danvers sister did not know about this.

Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair as she sat on the floor on Kara's other side, leaning forwards to brush a stray strand of blonde hair out of her little sisters face, "She didn't say anything to me, but that is not entirely surprising." Alex said, feeling bad for not picking up on this herself in the first place.

"She's been pretending she is fine when I know she isn't." Alex admitted, "I'm not going in to details, but something happened last week that caused her to relive what she saw of her parent's deaths. I think it brought back a lot more than she has admitted to anybody, including herself. Sometimes she is so busy trying to help other people that my sister forgets to help herself when she needs it." Alex explained truthfully as she softly stroked a hand down her sister's face, looking both amused and concerned again as Kara murmured in her sleep shifting and turning slightly to rest against her with Lena's hand still clutched in her own.

Lena watched the two sisters interact, noticing how at ease they seemed with being close to one another. She could see how attuned Alex was to her sisters needs even when the younger woman was sleeping, and how peaceful Kara seemed now her older sister was in the room with her.

She continued to watch as Alex lifted her right arm gently, wrapping it around Kara's shoulders to pull her slightly closer. She watched as Kara let out a sleep filled sigh when her head fell on top of her sister's chest, her hand now leaving Lena's to clutch at her sister.

"When we were kids, when she first came to live with us after her parents had died, she had claustrophobic episodes," Alex said softly, drawing Lena's attention back to herself, "she would panic in the most unpredictable places, the slightest thing would trigger her, and it would take hours to calm her down afterwards. She would work herself in a frenzy and would become completely unresponsive." Alex explained, as she did so Lena found herself drawing similarities to what had happened today, what Alex was describing is what she and Eve had witnessed from Kara earlier on.

"After a while they stopped, she worked through what was causing them, but honestly, I don't think she ever properly dealt with the triggers that caused them, she just managed to become less affected by them." Alex continued, pausing to look down at her exhausted little sister, "Last week was the first time she has had one of these episodes in years. Maggie, my fiancé, was with her when it happened, and she tried to calm her down, but she couldn't. When we were younger my parents couldn't calm her down either. For some reason it always only me who could calm her down when she got herself into a full-blown panic, and just like when we were kids I was only one who managed to calm her down last week." Alex explained.

She paused again, looking up from her sister to Lena before continuing, "Until today that is - other than me – _you,_ are the only person who has ever made her feel safe enough to bring her through the panic. Thank you for that, you have no idea how glad it makes me feel to know she has someone else in her life other than me who can help her like this." She finished gratefully.

Lena was speechless, she really didn't know what to say.

Yes, she had calmed Kara down, but she was terrified herself at the time. She had no idea about what she was doing. She was just hoping that what used to help her would help Kara and she was lucky that it did.

Perhaps the familiarity of the feelings that Kara was having helped her to emphasis with her best friend and allowed her to understand what she needed, but she doubted that was the case.

Nodding Lena stood, she glanced down briefly to where her best friend was sleeping cuddled up to her older sister, part of her wanted to stay with them, but with Kara asleep she felt awkward in the room.

She and Alex did not know each other that well, and the knowing looks she kept receiving from her best friend's older sister were starting to unnerve her.

Plus, she wanted to find out what had happened to Kara, she wanted to find out who had locked her in the storeroom and why they thought it was acceptable to do so.

Kara was safe, and she was calm, Lena knew she could leave the reporter in the care of her older sister and that she would be fine.

Bending slightly, she ran a hand over the blondes head under the watchful eye of Alex who was giving her a knowing smirk before straightening back up, "There are a few things I need to take care of, if you leave before I come back let me know," Lena said, straightening out her clothes now that she was standing as Alex nodded in response offering the CEO a smile before watching her leave the room.

She was quiet for moment, making sure that Lena had gone before addressing her sister, "You have always sucked at fake sleeping, you know that right?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I do not!" Kara replied indigently, her eyes still closed, her voice was raspy showing the signs of her earlier panic and crying.

Alex laughed in response shaking her head, Kara had only proved her point more so with that response. After calming her laughter, she shifted slightly, using her arm to tug her little sister closer towards her before resting her chin on top of the blonde's head. "Why didn't you tell me about the headaches and that you haven't been sleeping? I could have helped you, if you let me." She asked softly.

"You have so much to sort out with the wedding I didn't want to distract you over nothing," Kara replied quietly with a small shrug, her eyes still closed as she relaxed into her sisters hold.

Alex scoffed at the answer, rolling her eyes, "This," she said waving her spare hand over Kara's body, "is not nothing." She finished. "You and your feelings whatever they may be are not a distraction, they are just as important if not more important than any wedding plans. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, I'm still your sister and you can always come to me no matter what time or what the problem is. You've got me always, alright?" Alex said, waiting until she could feel Kara nod against her.

"You too," Kara replied tiredly.

Alex smiled in response, "Well, I know that silly," she responded, using the same words Kara had said to her last week, getting a small laugh from her sister in response.

"Lexie, I'm really tired," Kara said after a few moments.

Alex pulled her closer again, running a hand up and down her little sister's arm, "Oh I can tell, you haven't called me Lexie in years," she replied, smiling fondly. "How about I take you home and you can get some proper sleep?" she asked, knowing that it would be better for Kara to fall asleep at home on her couch, or preferably in her bed, than sleep on the floor of her office at CatCo.

"Will you stay with me?" Kara asked after some time, sitting up to look at her sister properly for the first time since Alex had entered the office.

Alex smiled, lifting her hand to rub her thumb softly under Kara's eyes, removing the tear streaks form earlier as she did so, "Always, little sister. I'll always stay with you when you want me to," She replied softly.

Slowly Alex stood from the floor, tugging her little sister up with her, she threw an arm around Kara's waist before leading her out of the room towards Lena's office to say goodbye quickly on their way home so that she could help her little sister get the rest that she needed.

* * *

 **AN:** Don't forget to review to let me know what you thought of this one and of course if your any requests!


	12. House of Fun

Hey all, I am so sorry for the lack of update recently I have been having some major focus issues with one shots at the moment, I have far too many ideas running around in my head and then you all keep sending me these awesome prompts and I just want to write it all but cant!

So to help me narrow down what to right there will be a poll on my page with all the prompt I have received and a few of my own, you can choose two and the one with the most votes at the end of each week will be the one I write, new prompts will be added weekly so please vote every week!

Also, not to be shamelessly broadcasting my own story buuttt, I have a new story out called Only Human After All, that was originally a prompt for a one shot that just kinda grew and is now going to be a small multi-chapter story, would love to hear from you on there as to what you make of it :)

So, this little one is very random, just popped into my head one night after listening to the song _Don't Fear The Reaper_ by _Blue Oyster Cult_ and here it is!

* * *

 **Relevant information:** In this one Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl she is also now a part of the Super-friends, through Kara's insistence.

 **Teaser:** It's Halloween and Lena organises a trip for all the Super-friends, Kara who has solar flared and is human for the trip finds that she needs some saving herself for a change.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Name:** House of Fun

* * *

Kara sighed resting her forehead against the cold passenger side backseat window, watching the rain trail down the window and shivering as she wrapped her coat around herself more tightly. Currently they were on the way to the middle of nowhere, driving along unlit roads out of town in the rain towards what Kara knew was going to be a living hell for her- it would have been even if she had her powers right now.

"You alright back there little Danvers?" Maggie asked from the driver's seat, she was driving them to the house, Alex would be driving back afterwards that's what they had decided. Maggie had been checking the rear-view mirror and had noticed Kara's wound up and tense posture.

Receiving on a 'uhmmm' in response she glanced to Alex looking for an explanation, "Kara is not a fan of these types of events," Alex explained in a whisper, knowing that Kara would be too proud to admit it but was probably wanting to crawl into a hole to hide away by now.

Alex had tried to stop the group from going to this event for her little sister's sake but knew that without completely outing the blonde's fears that their group of friends would not cave- as everyone seemed excited for the event.

Herself included if she was honest. She had gone last year with Maggie and it was great, but she knew it would be even more fun with a bigger group going. James and Winn were following them in the car behind as they would be having to leave right away afterwards while the rest of them had already spoken about checking out the diner across the street from the event they were going to that was meant to serves the most amazing pancakes.

"Aw little Danvers- are you scared the monsters will get you?" Maggie teased lightly, "I'm sure if you ask her nicely, Lena will hold you hand," Maggie said in a sing-song voice, causing Kara to mumble 'get lost' and for Alex to glare at her from the passenger side seat while Maggie just chuckled at the responses.

She was looking forward to the night even more now, it would be funny to see the usually so confident Supergirl looking fearful for a change. It would be good payback for last week, when Kara laughed at her and took photographs of her covered in purple slime after shooting an alien that had attacked them.

Maggie had taken the shot when the alien had been about to hit Kara, catching her un-aware from behind, and the thanks she got was being made fun of as somehow all the goo-like slime managed to completely miss Kara and go all over the detective instead.

Kara had been teasing her about it all week, still finding it hilarious. Tonight, Maggie would be the one laughing, she was sure of it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kara wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she shivered in the cold, she wasn't used to the cold as the only times she had ever blown out her powers before were in the summer.

Currently they were waiting on Lena to arrive, she had been running late in a meeting and was going to drive herself to the event tonight, rather than travel with any of the other Super-friends or get her driver to take her.

As Kara looked up at the castle they would be enjoying- a word she used loosely- this event in she shuddered as she took in the dark blue and green lights around it making the building seem larger and full of shadows. She could hear music playing loudly from within the grounds and hear un-natural noises as well as screams and banging from inside.

It was safe to say that Kara was already on edge- and they hadn't even entered yet.

Seeming to sense her sister's unease Alex came closer to her little sister and pulled her into a side hug, running a hand down the blonde's arm, "You alright?" she asked quietly.

Kara nodded in response, knowing that if she spoke right now Alex would see right though her and know for a fact that she was not alright at all.

Maybe that would be a good thing though? Maybe Alex would take her back home if she knew how badly Kara was already beginning to freak out?

No, she couldn't do that, not with Maggie here. The teasing would be relentless, the detective was bad enough about teasing her due to her crush on Lena that she had thought she was hiding subtly until a few weeks back.

Instead she rested her head against her sister's shoulder and took comfort in her close presence as she listened to Maggie telling Winn and James about some of the things that had been at the event last year animatedly, as they waited. It wasn't long until Lena arrived, apologising about being late and beginning to hand out the tickets before they made their way inside through the large wooden doors of the castle.

Just as they entered a lightning bolt sound effect boomed loudly behind them causing Kara to jump visibly grabbing on to her sister's arm as Winn squealed at the sound.

"Kara-" Alex began, patting her sisters shoulder before being interrupted by Maggie yelling Alex's name loudly telling them to hurry up.

Kara took a deep breath in and then out, repeating the process a few more times as she felt Alex rubbing her shoulder.

She could do this, she was Supergirl!

She faced worse enemies than this weekly.

This was all make believe, it was going to be people in costumes having been paid money to scare her. It was going to tricks and loud noises meant to maker her jump and people playing with lights to build on her fear.

It didn't matter what happened in this castle, it wasn't going to beat her.

Maggie had done this before and if Maggie could do it so could she.

Kara jumped slightly again as she felt a hand slip into her own on her other side.

Looking up from where she had hidden against her sister's shoulder she could see Lena was standing on the other side of her, now holding her hand with a small teasing smile, "Don't worry Supergirl- I'll keep you safe," Lena whispered winking afterwards before walking on ahead tugging on their joined hands to pull Kara along with her, Alex falling into step on the other side.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kara whimpered backing up against the wall as the person in costume came closer to her, she knew in the back of her mind that they would not hurt her, they were paid to scare her. It was why they had come here, to be scared, but Kara hated things like this, she always had since the moment she had got to earth.

She hated horror films and jumps scenes, she hated the pranks people would always pull on Halloween and she absolutely hated these haunted houses.

Alex had taken her to one once back when they were teenagers, Kara was fourteen at the time. The house had scared her so much that she had almost broken a fake zombie's arm trying to escape.

Alex had been so mad at her as it had resulted in them both being banned from going to another one. This would be the first time since that incident that Kara had been back to one of these events. Alex had gone last year with Maggie, and right now as Kara was trembling with her back to the wall, she was silently cursing Maggie for telling everyone about the house at last game night.

She was cursing Lena for buying them all tickets.

She was cursing James and Winn for getting so excited about it.

She was cursing Alex who promised to stay with her the whole time but had somehow disappeared, and she was cursing herself for how scared she was getting.

She knew this was silly, even though she was basically human now and could be hurt, she knew that these people wouldn't hurt her in anyway- but that didn't stop the whole thing from terrifying her.

It was so dark, and there were so many strange noises, and people jumping out of nowhere.

It was all too much.

The darkness reminded her of being stuck in her pod on the way to earth.

The flashes and noises reminded her of when her home planet exploded.

The screams she could hear reminded her of people panicking as their homes fell apart all around them.

It was just too loud and too bright and dark all at once.

It was an overload on her senses that were not even Super right now.

An overload that made her want to run but as the person dressed as a clown advanced on her, coming closer and closer while laughing manically, she found herself completely frozen to the spot.

She could feel silent tears streaming down her face, she could feel her whole body shaking badly as her heart began to race even faster, she could feel her body flinching and jumping as more screams were heard, more bangs sounded, and more terrifying noises blasted over the speaker system.

"Kara," Lena's voice sounded out through the chaos and the noise.

Kara wanted to reply, but she couldn't, she was still frozen in fear, "Kara, hey, you're okay," Lena's voice sounded again, this time accompanied with soft hands cupping her cheeks causing her to recoil into herself with another whimper as more tears silently fell down her cheeks.

Kara stood paralysed in fear trying to hide in the wall itself as Lena stepped in front of the clown, pushing the masked person back so that Kara could only see her best friend.

"Darling focus on me, I'm right here," Lena said, carefully running a hand down Kara's arm, checking Kara was okay with her touch, "come here, I've got you," she continued as she pulled the blonde in close, hating how badly she could feel her friend shaking.

Kara was relieved as she felt Lena's arms wrap around her body, a feeling of warmth and safety washing over her right way and making her want to cling to it tightly.

She did. She clung to Lena desperately like her life depended on staying in the CEO's warm and safe arms. Even though Lena was shorter than Kara was herself, she cuddled into her as closely as possible, and buried her face against the CEO's neck breathing deeply as she tried to calm her nerves.

The sounds of repeated banging, screams and manic laughter caused Kara to jump and shake even more, whimpering as more silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried instead to focus on the feeling of Lena's hands gently running along her back but still found herself being startled and flinching with every sound she heard around her. She could hear Lena talking to someone but couldn't make out what was being said over the noises in the house, but even though she couldn't hear the words that Lena was saying she found the vibrations and low mummers of Lena's voice sounding from above her head soothing.

Kara whimpered loudly when she felt Lena begin to pull away, "Don't leave me, please!" she begged desperately, clinging to Lena's coat front, and nuzzling her best friend's chest in panic, trying to hide away as Lena cupped the back of her head with one hand.

"I'm not leaving you Kara, you're okay. They're going to let us out, but I need you to walk with me alright? I'm not going anywhere," Lena promised, speaking softly into Kara's ear to make sure the reporter heard her over all the noise in the house. "I'll be with you the entire time, I promise." Lena assured, waiting until Kara felt secure enough to let go of her coat and lift her head.

As Kara looked up she could see a woman wearing a yellow high visibility jacket near a door that had a fire exit sigh above it. The woman was holding a torch and had opened the door.

Feeling Lena wrap an arm around her waist, Kara allowed herself to be gently guided to the door. As they reached the door Kara hid against Lena's shoulder when another loud and terrifying lightning bolt sound came from the overhead speaker. As Kara hid against her best friend the woman by the door handed Lena the torch and instructed for them to take a left at the end of the corridor as that would take them back to entrance and exit point where they could wait for the rest of their friends.

Kara jumped again as the door closed behind them again, "Let's get you out of here," Lena said, wrapping her arm around Kara's waist more securely and carefully leading them both down the corridor as Kara remained glued to her side.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena took another sip of her hot chocolate being careful to not spill any over Kara who was currently curled up asleep on her lap. After she had managed to get them outside the building Lena had decided it was best to get Kara further away from the noise and led her over to the small diner that was across the street. She had found them a quiet six-person booth in one corner of the diner and sent the rest of the Super-friends a text, so they would know where to find them when they got out.

Kara had still been frightened and would not let go of Lena, which meant the only way she was able to sit was by pulling Kara down to sit on top of her.

This was how she found herself in the position she was in now. Sat leaning against the back of the booth with her legs up along the window seat that was meant to hold two people, with a lightly snoring Kara Danvers sitting on her lap snuggled up to her chest.

The panic Kara had felt earlier had exhausted her to the point she passed out asleep on top of her best friend while still holding onto her coat tightly as though to keep her in place.

The reporter looked a mess; her eyes were puffy and red, she still had dried tear marks running down her face which was very pink, and her hair was not looking as neat in the braid she had placed it up in as it was at the beginning of the night.

Lena had ignored the strange looks she got from the waitress who had been serving them and instead focused on calming Kara who had still been in a state of fear when they had first arrived- even now as the reporter slept she was still shuddering occasionally in her sleep.

"Luthor! What happened to you and little Danvers?" Maggie called out as she entered the diner, Alex close behind.

Lena rolled her eyes at the nickname, rubbing her fingers along Kara's back where her hand rested after feeling another shudder, "Holy- What the hell happened to her?" Maggie asked concerned, her eyes wide as she took in Kara's appearance when reaching the booth.

"The house happened," Lena said as Alex slid into the booth sitting next to her, stroking her sister's hair away from her face gently, causing Kara to mumble and shuffle in her sleep nuzzling further into the CEO's chest, "everything completely overwhelmed her, I practically had to carry her out."

Maggie winced pulling her wallet out as she took a seat opposite them, handing one hundred dollars over to Alex, "Damn it Kara, so much for being the maiden of might, more like the maiden of fright," she muttered lowly under her breath.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Lena said incredulously, directing the question to Alex who did at least look guilty as she pocket the money.

Picking up a menu from the table Alex began to flick through it before answering, "Last time we went to a haunted house Kara almost broke a guy's arm trying to escape. I had an idea it might happen which is why I was so against it at first," she explained shrugging her coat off before pushing the menu over to Maggie.

She didn't bother mentioning this to Maggie, she had wanted to place the bet. Who was Alex to say no, especially when she knew there was a good chance she would be getting some easy money.

"A little warning would have been nice," Lena replied, her fingers still trailing along Kara's back where her hand rested, "I wouldn't have brought the tickets if I had known it was going to scare her half to death!"

Maggie chuckled shaking her head, "Oh please, you would have found us the creepiest house to go to if you had known- you love being blondie's hero and you know it."

"I hate you," Lena muttered in response, resting her chin on top of Kara's head softly.

She hated seeing Kara as scared as she had been before, but Maggie was partially right- she did enjoy being the hero to the Girl of Steel.

* * *

 **AN:** So yeah, this one is fluffy and stand alone but it just sorta wrote itself in my mind haha!

 _KarlenaFangirl_ , thank you for pointing out the mistake in that last chapter for me, when I figure out how to I will go back to change it, sometimes due to my dyslexia I cant see the mistakes as they look right to me if that makes sense? I do have a beta for my main chapter story Small Problems of The Mind but have been wanting to try and do these one on my own so I don't bombard my beta with endless works to edit haha! Thank you again for that though!

Please review guys, I love to hear what you think! and don't forget the poll!


	13. Bad Reaction

Hi everyone, so sorry this is up late, had a few power issues at home but all is sorted now!

Thank you to all who voted, here is your winning one shot of the week. The poll is now reopened with a few new choices added, please dont forget to vote for Sunday's One shot.

* * *

 **Name:** Bad Reaction

 **Rating:** T

 **Relevant Info:** Lena does not know Kara is Supergirl, they are friends but still getting to know each other.

 **Teaser:** Kara always knew there would be a day when her love for lots of food would bite her in the ass so to speak.

* * *

 **Bad Reaction**

 _Kara,_

She could hear someone calling her name.

Everything was dark, she felt coldness on her back from whatever she was leaning against.

She could feel a wetness on her brow.

Her stomach felt like someone had thrown a Mentos and bottle of coke a cola in it at the same time.

 _Kara open your eyes for me,_

Someone was cupping her cheeks, splashing water on her softly, the coolness of the water making her burning skin feel so much better.

 _Kara, come on that's it, open your eyes for me,_

Whose voice was that? It sounded similar.

Her mind was hazy, and her head was still pounding.

Where was she right now? The last thing she remembered was getting ready for Lena's gala.

Had she gone to the gala? Is that where she was right now?

Groaning, she shifted her head to one side, trying to move away from the hands that were making her skin feel even hotter than it already was.

 _Kara come on, open your eyes,_

The voice said again, boy were they persistent!

Couldn't they see she was tired and trying to rest here?

Her body felt weak and floppy, she felt like she barely had the energy to stay awake right now. Opening her eyes would be a mission at this point.

But why did she feel this way?

Oh, yes- that's right. She had solar flared earlier. A alien getting the better of her caused her to use up all her power to take him down. She had only just managed to convince Alex to still let her go to this gala.

Oh Rao! Alex was never going to let her go anywhere after solar flaring now!

Groaning again, she fluttered her eyes open briefly trying to appease the voice she could hear, but it was too bright. The light that was shinning down upon them was making the person who was in front of her seem more like a silhouette than an actual person.

It was making her head hurt worse.

 _Hey- no stay with me, eyes open,_

The voice said again.

She could feel someone slapping her cheeks gently causing her to blink her eyes open again as the person talking to her moved their body blocking the light that had been blinding her beforehand.

Blinking a few times to clear her glazed and fuzzy eyes, she began to be able to make out who was talking to her better, "L-Lena?" she asked shakily, unsure.

It hurt to talk, her throat felt sore, it felt like her airways were closing in.

"I'm here, I've got you- Jess is calling an ambulance, but you have to stay awake alright?" Lena said, brushing some hair back from Kara's face that was slick with sweat.

Her skin was flushed and burning up.

Lena could see that Kara was shivering, but by touching her skin she could feel the reporter was burning up under her hand.

Kara had been off since arriving at the gala tonight.

She had seemed tired, which for Kara was rare. She had smiled and been polite as Lena introduced her to guests, but it was clear to see she was exhausted.

An exhaustion that only got worse after dinner had been served.

While Lena had been entertaining her other guests, she had been keeping a watchful eye on her friend. She had seen Kara take herself off to a corner of the room and decline multiple dance offers. She had watched as after awhile Kara seemed to be clutching her head, rubbing her forehead and drinking lots of water.

Then only moments ago she had watched as her new and only friend in National City shakily made her way up the stairs to the balcony area looking very flushed before collapsing to the floor.

Kara shook her head in response trying to sit up, "No- no amb-lence.. I'm f-fine," Kara stuttered out breathlessly, trying again to sit up after falling back to the ground and being caught by Lena's arms.

"Kara- stop, no stay still please," Lena said, pushing a hand on Kara's chest gently to push her back to the floor, "you need to stay still alright, you are not fine at all," she continued.

Kara stopped trying to sit up, she was quite for a moment.

"N-no Ambulance… c-call Al-ex," Kara murmured, her head lolling to the side as she spoke. Her hand was searching out along the ground for her purse. She wanted to call Alex, she needed to call Alex.

She couldn't go to a hospital, they would find out she isn't human.

She groaned again, another wave of nausea flowing through her. She was feeling weak, and she felt exhausted.

Her body was betraying her.

It was making her feel vulnerable and frightened, "P-please… no, w-want A-ex", she tried to say, as tears rolled down her face.

She could feel arms under her shoulders lifting her and moving her slightly, pulling her forward so her head was laying in Lena's lap.

"It's okay, I've got you. I'll call her I promise, but you need to stay with me, keep talking to me- tell me what is hurting," Lena instructed, using one hand to gently stoke her thumb over Kara's flushed cheeks wiping away the tears as they fell, while searching behind her blindly for Kara's purse that she knew was somewhere on the floor.

"H-head hurts… h-hurts to -take b-big bre-aths… s-stomach h-hurts… feel s-sleepy," Kara started to say slowly, her eyes unfocused, "c-cold- but h-hot too? W-where's A-lex?"

Finally grabbing a hold of the purse Lena quickly took Kara's phone out and unlocked the screen, "I'm calling her now, keep your eyes open for me," Lena said, finding Alex's name in the contact and pressing dial.

Quickly she placed the phone to her ear as Kara looked up to her staring at her with unfocused eyes.

"Kara? Do you want me to-" Alex Danvers voice began to speak through the phone.

"-Alex, this is Lena," Lena interrupted quickly, glancing down to Kara was still looking up to her unfocused eyes blinking closed and opening again repeatedly, "I need you to come to my gala, there's- something has happened to Kara, we are trying to call for an ambulance but Jess is struggling to get through due the emergency on the other side of town. She was fine one moment- she was enjoying the food when I left her to talk with guests- she quieter than normal but fine… then she just started looking flushed and she was wobbly and just collapsed to the floor!"

"Is she conscious.? Can you put Kara on the phone?" Alex demanded.

Lena was about to place the phone into Kara's outstretched yet shaky hand when she heard fast loud footsteps coming their way up the stairs.

"I can't get through to anyone!" Jess called out rushing back to the balcony looking flushed herself after running back up the stairs.

Lena closed her eyes for a moment, deciding instead to take Kara's hand in her own before placing the phone back to her ear with her other hand, "Just get here as quick as you can- Kara's asking for you and we can't get through to an ambulance."

There was a pause before Alex answered, "I'll be there in five, don't bother with the ambulance I can take her to where I work. The doctors there will know how to help her." she said before the phone went dead.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took Alex 4 minuets and 48 seconds to arrive.

While Lena had found it impressive, it had also been the worst 4 minuets and 48 seconds she had suffered through for a long time.

Kara was still in a very bad way and was struggling even more than she had been before.

Her lips were swelling more and it looked as though they were turning slightly blue, she was gasping for breath now while leaning back against Lena's chest her head lolling onto Lena's shoulder.

When Lena had heard the reporter struggling for breath she had propped the blonde up against herself hoping that by doing so it would open her diaphragm more so that she could take easier and deeper breaths.

Lena had sent Jess out to the front of the building to escort Alex up when she arrived and had asked one of the security personal to stop any guests from coming up to the balcony area leaving herself alone with Kara.

Lena had been looking out to the crowd below while holding Kara close to her chest listening to her gasping breaths when she had seen the older Danvers rushing through the crowd Jess following closely behind her. She could hear Alex demanding to be let through, as well as Kara's breathless and weak voice calling out for her sister- knowing that her best friend too must have heard the agents yelling.

"Let her through!" Lena yelled down to the security personal, who was quick to comply.

Only seconds later Alex came rushing up the stairs with a medical bag over her shoulder, "I have a team waiting outside," she explained in a rush to Lena who looked confused as to why she had the bag, "Kara hates hospitals and doctors so I am going to check her over and make her comfortable before we move her," she continued- it wasn't a complete lie.

Doctors and hospitals scared Kara, they were places full of noise and despair, and doctors could find out her secret. She feared doctors would experiment on her, a fear she had partly due the Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex herself telling her to make sure people never find out about her being an alien.

"Hey Kar, Lena said your not feeling well," Alex said- speaking softer this time to her sister, crouching down in front of her and placing her hands on either side of her throat feeling the swelling and the heat to her skin.

Seeing her Kara about to try and reply Alex shushed her softly, "No sweetie, don't speak. Your throat is really swollen, let's not aggravate it anymore," she said softly.

Alex turned to her bag and took out a small torch, which she shinned into Kara's eyes, "Eye's are unfocused but not dilated," she muttered to herself.

Placing the torch back down Alex then searched for her sister's pulse by holding two fingers to her wrist, "pulse is slow," she commented further.

She was making a list of symptoms in her mind.

Kara's lips were swollen and blue, breathing was a struggle, she was very flushed with a slow pulse and was clearly lethargic.

She knew her sister wouldn't drink tonight. That was one of the promises she made and one of the only reasons Alex let her go tonight. So, her drink being spiked was completely out of the question- but on the other hand the symptoms did seem like a reaction of some kind.

"What has she eaten tonight?" Alex asked Lena suddenly, taking her sister's hand in her own as Kara reached out for her, "It looks like she is going into anaphylactic shock, she must be reacting to something- nuts are the most common causes, are there any in the food she could have eaten?"

Lena looked alarmed at what she was just told, "I-I- there could be, yes- probably. I would need to check to be sure," she said uneasily.

Seeing Kara like this was terrible, but knowing her event, her food, could have caused this made it even worse.

"Okay- Kara, I'm going to give you a shot of adrenaline, I need to lift your dress up a bit to administer the shot, okay?" Alex said, waiting till her sister nodded before gently easing her dress up exposing her thigh on one leg.

Alex then turned to rifle through her medical bag for a unopened syringe package and bottle of adrenaline, "Take her hand- she hates needles," Alex directed to Lena, who quickly complied.

Lena wrapped one arm around her friend's stomach gently and took her hand with her spare hand, squeezing softly and mummering comforts into her ear as Kara whimpered when feeling Alex administer the injection.

After administering the adrenaline Alex rubbed her thigh softly before lowering her dress again. Placing the items back into the bag Alex quickly zipped it up, "If I'm right the shot should kick in pretty quickly, but she still needs to be monitored by a proper doctor. I'm going to take her to where I work, I need you to clear the area down there, so I can get her out quickly," she instructed.

Carefully Lena helped to transfer Kara into her sister's arms, before making her way down the balcony to tell her security personal to clear the area so they could get Kara out the building as quickly as possible. Upon making her way back up the stairs to the balcony, Lena could see that somehow Alex was now standing with Kara in her arms.

Alex had one of Kara's arms over her shoulder with the reporter's head leaning against her shoulder. She had one arm under the blonde's back and another under her knees holding her up in an almost fireman's life.

"Can you grab the bag?" Alex asked motioning to the bag on the floor with her head, quickly Lena complied, and they made their way carefully down the stairs towards the exit of the building.

It all felt like a blur to Lena, one minute she had a barely conscious Kara Danvers leaning against her chest- the next she was watching the reporter's sister load her into a FBI medical team van and hooking her up to different machines as she stood frozen on the ground watching in through the doors of the van.

Looking up Alex could see that Lena looked worried- scared even for her little sister.

She didn't understand their friendship, she was always telling Kara to be careful around the Luthor CEO, but she could admit it was clear that Lena cared for Kara.

Not the kind of care you would expect from a Luthor.

It didn't look as though she cared about bad press over a guest becoming ill at her gala- in fact Lena seemed to barely even register the pictures being taken of her right now.

No, it was the kind of care that you only see from a person when they truly care for a friend, for family, for someone they loved a great deal.

"We need to go- I'll look after her I promise, but you can't come." Alex said, she felt bad at the hurt look that crossed Lena's face, but she couldn't allow a Luthor of all people into the DEO.

She couldn't let her know about the DEO, or about who Kara really was, she just couldn't take the risk. "I'll call you- or if she is up to it later, I'll have Kara call you okay?" she continued.

Lena barely even registered the fact that she nodded before the vans doors closed and the FBI medical van took off down the street as she still stood frozen to the spot.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After what had happened she didn't bother going back into the gala.

Jess had called her driver who took her home.

She was quiet the whole way home, still processing everything that had happened. Blaming herself for what had happened.

She hadn't even asked Kara if she had any allergies when she invited her new friend to the gala, nor had she thought of that being the problem when she noticed the reporter's struggle with breathing and swelling airways.

She should have known.

She should have done something, something more.

It had been three hours since Alex had promised to call her.

Three hours since the van had left speeding down the road.

Three hours since she saw Kara Danvers laying far too still on a stretcher hooked up to all sorts of different machines.

Three hours of waiting that felt like a life time.

Until finally her phone rang.

It was barely two rings that sounded before she rushed to answer the call, not even bothering to check who was on the other line, "How is she?"

" _ **Hi Lena,"**_ Kara's voice sounded tiredly down the line.

Lena's eyes widened, a relieved sigh leaving her lips, "Kara- Thank god. Are you okay? Of course, you aren't you were taken away in a FBI medical van, what a stupid thing to ask!"

Silence.

" _ **It's not stupid at all- I'm sorry I worried you… should have known my eating habits would bite me in the bum one day…"**_ Kara replied tiredly, causing Lena to laugh, the stress of the situation catching up to her.

" _ **Lena, I- would you like to come over?"**_ Kara asked after a silence, _**"I'm at home now with Alex and her girlfriend Maggie, we were going to watch a movie,"**_ she continued.

"Kara- I-" Lena began, only to cut off by Kara saying, _**"Please Lena! I made Maggie get that red wine you like…I really want to see you."**_

Lena sighed, running a hand through her now let down hair, "I'll be with you soon." She relented.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thirty minutes later Lena was standing outside Kara Danvers' apartment door after having just knocked.

She could hear what she thought was Alex asking someone to answer the door just before the door was quickly opened creating a whoosh of wind which blew some of her hair in front of her face.

Moving the hair out of her face Lena forced a small smile at the woman who was standing looking at her with a massive smile on her face and a knowing look in her eyes.

"Lena! Hi, come in!" Kara called, sounding less tired than before from the couch even if she didn't look it, at the same time as the woman who opened the door said, "Little Danvers, your girl is here."

Lena's eyes bulged slightly, before she regained her composure, "and you are?" she asked inquisitively, as Alex called out, "Mags just let her in, so we can start the movie already!" from the couch where she was sat next to Kara.

Alex was leaning back against the couch with her little sister leaning into her chest an arm wrapped around her shoulders rolling her eyes at a smirking Maggie.

"Alex's girlfriend- Maggie, right?" Lena asked, recalling her conversation with Kara on the phone before as the woman- Maggie, moved aside to let her in.

Maggie chuckled in response, showing off her dimples, "Been doing your research, little Luthor?" she asked jokingly.

"Your girlfriend is annoying, Alex," Kara muttered, causing Alex to laugh and for Maggie to mockingly cover her heart in mock hurt, "you wound me little Danvers," she said jokingly.

Alex made a huffing sound as she got up from the couch while Kara slumped to the other side holding herself up tiredly, "I'll grab that expensive but good looking wine now you are here," she commented while walking into the kitchen, "Someone, wouldn't let us touch it till you got here!"

"Lena, come sit with me," Kara called out from the couch holding a hand out and smiling tiredly.

Lena was quick to comply, striding over and taking a seat next to her friend who quickly leant into her side resting her head against the CEO's shoulder, fumbling around to link her arm with Lena's own and grasping her hand.

Sighing, Lena rested her head softly against Kara's and closed her eyes, taking comfort in her friend's close presence and steady breathing next to her. She was tired, the stress and worry she had felt earlier had caught up to her and now that she felt peaceful and calm she wanted to hold onto that, and Kara, and just let everything else go.

A few minutes later as Alex and Maggie returned with three wine glasses and one bottle of red wine neither woman on the couch stirred as Alex bounced down onto the seat, causing Maggie to laugh as she squished in between her girlfriend and the arm of the couch.

"Oh well," Alex said with a shrug, "More wine for us."

* * *

Please dont forget to let me know what you think and to vote for Sunday's (which will be Sunday this time- crazy tree cut neighbours providing) one shot!


	14. That's What Friends Do

**AN:** Hi everyone, I am so sorry about how late this one shot is, I had some serious power issues the other week then had trouble with focusing on this shot to get it finished after. I am sorry about that, I have no finished it for you to see and I hope you enjoy it.

Please let me know what you think, I really do love to hear from you all! And dont forget to let me know if you have any prompts for me, the poll has now been re-opened now, so dont forget to vote for the next shot!

* * *

 **Winning Prompt:** Lena spends the night at Kara's, they share a bed for the first time when Kara has a nightmare of her home exploding.

 **Name:** That's what friend's do.

 **Rating:** T

 **Reader Info:** Lena does not know Kara is Supergirl.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of deaths of loved ones.

 **Teaser:** Sometimes all we need is a friend to hold us through the hard memories that invade our minds at night.

* * *

As Lena opened her eyes she frowned.

It was still dark- still night time.

Something had woken her up but as she looked to her phone on the bedside table she realised it wasn't her alarm. In fact, as she looked at the time she realised she had barely been asleep for two hours, so what had caused her to wake so suddenly?

She didn't feel cold, the temperature felt just right.

She didn't need to go to the bathroom, nor was her throat dry.

She wasn't in any pain, nor had she been dreaming of anything disturbing- at least to her knowledge.

There was no reason why she should be awake right now.

Mumbling to her left-hand side caught her attention, turning her head she could see Kara was still asleep next to her, but she was mumbling and fidgeting in her sleep.

Is that what had woken her up?

She was a light sleeper, sure- but Kara wasn't moving too much nor was she making that much noise. The mumbles were quiet enough and the fidgeting was only slight. Though, as Lena looked closer at her friend she could see that Kara was frowning in her sleep, and her brow was slightly sweaty. Moving closer so she could hear mumble words Kara was muttering better, she noticed the reporter sounded more distressed than happy.

Had her body become entuned to Kara's movements and sensed that the reporter was not sleeping peacefully? She guessed it could be possible- unlikely, but still possible.

The two of them had been getting closer and closer recently. They had a good friendship and knew how to read each other well, but this was the first time Lena had stayed over. This was the first time they had shared a bed together.

Lena startled as Kara's arm suddenly shot out hitting her side, not enough to hurt her but enough for her to feel the impact. It was with this action that Lena knew what had caused her to wake up. Kara must have been thrashing in her sleep before just like it appeared she was doing now.

Leaning up onto her elbows on the bed, Lena looked over to see that Kara was becoming more distressed in her sleep by the minute. Looking closely, she could see tears leaking from the blonde's closed eyes, and her mumbles were becoming louder and more frantic.

It was clear to see she was struggling with something horrible, something in her unconscious mind was tormenting her, and as Lena sat up next to her she felt unsure of what to do next.

Lena had had never been great at comforting another. It wasn't a strong suit of hers, she wasn't used to receiving comfort from another or giving it.

She had heard that waking people when they are in the midst of a nightmare can be problematic, especially if the dream is violent. It can cause the person to lash out, it can cause them to be even more disorientated upon waking than what they appear while dreaming.

Though as Lena continued to watch Kara struggle and cry out in her sleep she found it hard to just sit back and do nothing.

Kara was a tactile person by nature, Lena had noticed that she liked to give and receive hugs, she craved and often sought out human contact and affection whenever possible.

Lena herself usually wasn't one to initiate hugs and show affection in such a way, but with Kara she had changed. She had made an exception as such, an exception that started out as her just excepting that Kara was the kind of person who liked to give hugs- but slowly turned into Lena longing to receive Kara's hugs almost as much as Kara liked to give them.

Not being to watch the reporter suffer any more on her own, Lena gently placed a hand on Kara's shoulder, shaking her gently. Her concern only growing more when Kara flinched at the contact, tightening into a ball as her body shook forcefully.

With wide eye's Lena drew her hand back quickly- touching her it seemed was not going to help right now- but, maybe talking to her would?

"Kara," she said quietly.

No response.

Leaning over the reporter Lena tried again, louder this time, "Kara, wake up, it's just a dream. Whatever it is it can't hurt you."

Still no response, other than mumbling and more shaking.

"Kara, I need you to wake up now," Lena said louder again, moving to get a better look at her friend's face.

She was shocked to find that Kara's eyes were open.

Kara was staring at the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks with a faraway look on her face. She was still mumbling and shaking, but it appeared as though she was awake already and no longer dreaming. It was clear to see that even if she was awake right now, she was not fully with it- she was seeing something different in the room to what Lena was seeing.

Something that caused her fear, something that caused her pain.

Lena shifted on the bed again, turning to face Kara fully before addressing her, "Kara, can you hear me?" she asked, placing a hand gently on the blonde's shoulder, causing Kara to flinch as her eyes moved from the wall to meet green orbs.

"Lena?" Kara whispered, speaking as though she didn't realise until now that Lena was in the room with her. She turned slightly, moving from her side to her back so that she could face Lena easier.

Lena smiled in response, moving to lay back down on the bed, turning onto her side and holding her head up on her one hand, "I'm here. Can you tell me what happened?" she asked, taking Kara's hand with her spare hand and squeezing comfortingly as Kara blinked at her in confusion, more tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I- I was back home," Kara began shakily, "my family- my friends- everybody… they were screaming, they were dying, and I couldn't do anything." She continued, a haunted look in her eyes. "They were dying right in front of me just like how my home exploded right in front of me... explosions hit the ground around us and fires spread like wildfire… the ground was shaking… it was so loud and bright and I-I couldn't stop it… why couldn't I stop it?" she asked, dissolving into sobs by the time she had finished talking.

Lena didn't speak at first, she knew words were not going to help right now.

She had suspected Kara's family had died in a fire, but she had no idea it was this bad. She had no idea that Kara had the memories she was talking about of that day. It made her wonder how often her friend woke up this way on nights when she was alone. It made her wonder how Kara managed to put a smile on her face everyday and keep her positive outlook on the world.

As she looked at her now though, Lena wondered how much of that was truthful and how much of it was an act so that she didn't have to feel the pain of losing her family every day.

Gently, Lena pulled on Kara's hand that she was holding, pulling Kara closer into her side while moving around on the bed herself; resulting in her laying on her back on the bed with Kara cuddled into her side. Lena had her arm wrapped around Kara's shoulder and back holding her close, a hand running up and down the top of her arm in slow, steady strokes. Kara had ended up laying with her head on Lena's chest, one arm thrown messily over the CEO's stomach, her hand gripping tightly to the material of the t-shirt she had given Lena to sleep in.

Resting her chin against the top of Kara's head she let the reporter cry into her chest, holding her closely while whispering small comforts into her ear.

She didn't tell her everything was okay, clearly it wasn't.

She didn't tell her not cry, because she had every right to.

She told her to let it all out, she could tell her friend needed to, she could tell Kara had been holding on these emotions for some time by the force of her sobbing.

She reminded Kara that she was here with her, letting her know she wasn't alone.

These were the only sounds to fill the room for a long time as Kara continued to cry and shake in Lena's arms, taking Lena's words of comfort as verbatim and letting everything out. All the pain the memories brought, the fear from her nightmares, the guilt she felt at surviving and everything else that horrible day brought with it.

Eventually Kara's tears slowed, and her hitched heavy breaths eased as she melted further into Lena's hold, finding the constant pressure of her friend being close comforting.

Feeling Lena close like this helped her wake up and take in her surroundings better. No longer could she see fire and burning and death- the darkness was still here, but that didn't worry her right now. It was night time, so darkness was to be expected, but even though it was still dark it didn't seem as dark now as it had been in her nightmare.

She was home, she was safe, she was far away from all the death and destruction and here, in this little space she claimed as her own on this younger and less advanced planet, things seemed just that little bit lighter.

Even though she had stopped crying now Lena continued to hold her, she continued to rub a hand softly up and down her arm and continued to say the same comforting phrases over and over again.

Nothing else was said.

Nothing else was needed.

Kara just needed someone to hold her steady while she put herself back together, and Lena was happy to be the person to do so. She knew Kara would talk to her when she was ready, she knew it because she was the same.

She recognised the look that Kara had in her eyes today.

It was the same look saw on her own face in the mirror at times when she caught herself wondering how different she would be if her mother hadn't died when she was only four years old. The same look she would get after a restless night. Some nights she would become so plagued by memories, and by missing the things that she never knew while growing up, that she couldn't sleep- if she did sleep it wasn't peaceful.

Kara had been wearing that look all day.

It was because of that look that when Kara asked her if she would like to stay the night after they had finished watching movies that Lena had agreed.

Lena knew the emotional pain that look could bring, wearing it was a sign.

A sign that everything was not okay.

No matter how hard Kara tried to pretend everything was okay and that she was just tired Lena could see that was not the case, but it wasn't really her place to call her on it.

Not yet.

Maybe now it could be, but earlier it wasn't.

That was a place reserved for Alex, though lately it seemed Alex was busy leaving Kara alone a lot of the time. Alone with her thoughts, alone with her past demons, and alone it would seem with her nightmares.

Lena was only assuming now, but from the way her friend had been acting today she would say this wasn't the first nightmare Kara had suffered through recently. Kara was tired earlier but fighting sleep for as long as possible. When it got later through the night she had begun dropping hints that Lena could stay if she wanted to. When Lena finally agreed to spend the night, she couldn't help but notice the sigh of relief she heard from her friend.

Kara had _not_ wanted to be alone tonight.

That much was plainly obvious to Lena, and now as she held her friend close it made her happy that she had been able to see that so clearly and be here when Kara needed her.

"I've been thinking about them a lot recently," Kara murmured quietly into the silent room, drawing Lena from her thoughts, "my parents." She continued, taking a shaky breath afterwards.

Lena tightened her arm around Kara's back, moving her hand upwards to hold her shoulder as her thumb rubbed little circles over the T-shirt Kara was wearing, "You don't have to explain." Lena said softly.

"I want to… I just- I've never really spoken to anyone about that day. Not fully… I've never felt ready," Kara replied almost instantly.

Lena smiled into the darkness, "Then I'll be here to listen when you are ready- but it's okay if you're not ready now." She assured, happy that Kara was trying to trust her with something as big as this.

Something as raw as this.

When Kara had told her that she was adopted, Lena didn't ask for information on why. Having been adopted herself by the Luthor's she knew that sometimes the reason as to why was not a happy one. From little bits of information Kara had dropped at times she assumed that Kara's parents had died. She had assumed the death had something to do with fire, but she never asked.

Some people may assume she had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but she wasn't insensitive to ask something so invasive. She empathised and understood a lot more than what people would give her credit for, she just chose not to always show it.

Those who she cared about, who took the time to get to know the real her knew that- and that was all that mattered to her.

"I've been thinking about them a lot," Kara said again after a small silence. "I was thirteen when they- when they died… the Danvers adopted me straight away and they were- they _are_ great. I was so lucky, you hear of all those horror story adoptions that go so wrong and that could have been me, but it wasn't. I love them, and I know they love me too- but I still miss my parents."

Kara paused for a moment collecting her thoughts, "I try not to, but I can't help it. I have a great life here but sometimes I can't help but wonder how things would have been different if my parents managed to escape with me rather than just sending me away on my own." Kara confessed, her hand holding tighter to the material of the t-shirt that Lena was wearing.

Lena shifted slightly, bringing her other hand up to take Kara's hand in her own, threading their fingers together on top of her stomach. "That's more than understandable," Lena assured her instantly. "I don't have many memories of my birth mother, so for me it's not really about missing her as such- its more missing what I could have had and wondering how that could have changed me." She said honestly.

"See you get it! Right?" Kara said earnestly.

"I do," Lena agreed, "do the Danvers not?" she asked.

She knew Kara was close with Alex, she had found it surprising when Kara said she hadn't spoken to anyone about the day her parents died properly. She would have assumed that Kara would have spoken to Alex about it when they were younger.

Kara shrugged. "I try not to talk about it with Alex or Eliza too much, especially after Jeremiah disappeared. I don't want them to think I'm ungrateful for everything they have done for me." She said quietly.

"Kara you are many things, but ungrateful is something you could never be, I'm sure they know that too." Lena said, in shock that her friend would think that. "Have they ever said anything to make you think they would react that way?" she asked, feeling angry at the thought that Alex or her family may have said something to make Kara feel as though she cannot talk about her parents.

Kara shook her head, "Not really, I guess I just don't want to hurt their feelings by talking about my parents all the time." She responded.

Lena rolled her eyes in amusement, "So instead you just don't talk about them at all?" she asked jokingly.

It sounded ridiculous, yet at the same time was very much like Kara.

Kara always put other's needs and feelings ahead of her own, that is something Lena had quickly learnt about her friend. One of the many things she admired her for, but it was also one of the things that annoyed her too. Kara left herself far too open and able to be hurt by those who would take advantage of her good nature.

"I'm working on it!" Kara exclaimed loudly, causing Lena to chuckle, and for Kara to grumble after as Lena's laughing made her move up and down due to her head being on the CEO's chest.

Calming her laughter, Lena squeezed the reporters shoulder gently, "I hope you know that you can talk to me, always- about anything," she said, "I haven't had many good friends- come to think of it I haven't had any. Luthor's have usually minions, not friends. But I like to think that we are friends- maybe even best friends."

"We are- I see you as my best friend." Kara confirmed shifting slightly so her head was resting more comfortably on Lena's chest.

"Good. Then remember you can always talk to me if you need or want to." Lena reminded.

Kara nodded, "You too," she replied before yawning tiredly, the earlier crying session and the lack of sleep having now caught up to her.

"Tonight wasn't the first nightmare, was it?" Lena asked after another silence.

Kara shook her head in response, staying quiet.

Letting go of Kara's shoulder for a moment Lena pulled the blanket up higher covering them both after feeling a chill in the air. "How long has it been since you got a full night's sleep?" she asked.

Kara was silent for a moment. "About a week," she supplied after a few moments, "maybe more." She added honestly. "When I think about them like this it makes me remember… it makes the nightmares come back... Sometimes when it gets really bad I'll go stay with Alex for a few nights and then they ease off."

Lena sighed, wrapping an arm around Kara's waist and pulling her closer into her side, "Well, I know I'm not Alex- but, if it helps, I can stay with you for a while."

"It helps." Kara replied quickly, her grip on Lena's hand tightening slightly. "Having you here- you don't need to be Alex, you just need to be you. Just being here with you helps… if you can stay, and you want to, it will help."

Lena smiled, resting her chin on top of Kara's head, "That I can do… After all, it's what friends are for, right?"

Kara laughed in response, "That's going to end up being our motto," she said after calming.

"I think it already is," Lena added smiling, "I also think I'm taking tomorrow off work so that we can have a friend day."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not the boss where I work, I can't just take the day off. Snapper will have my ass over it." Kara replied sulkily.

Lena chuckled in response, "True, you're not your own boss. But- I think I heard you coughing before," Lena said, placing a hand over Kara's forehead, "Gosh you're burning up!" she said in fake shock. "You must be coming down with something… good thing employee's can take sick days when they need to…" she continued lightly causing Kara to fake gasp.

"Lena!" Kara said incredulously, "You are not suggesting I pull a sickie, are you? That would be very bad. I could never do such a thing- though, I think you are right… I am feeling a bit under the weather… and I do have a headache… I guess I'll have to see how I feel in the morning."

Lena smiled, placing her hand back onto Kara's shoulder absentmindedly rubbing her fingers up and down again as she closed her eyes, "I guess you will," she replied, smiling broader as she felt Kara relax against her still holding her hand tightly.

"You can fall asleep thinking of all the ways I'll be helping you get better tomorrow… all the doughnuts we will eat… all the sticky buns… pot-stickers… pizza… I may even get you some of that kale I know you love…"

* * *

 **AN:** Don't forget to drop me a review to let me know what you think! and to vote in the poll for the next shot!


	15. Sick Day Part Two

Hey everyone- sorry for the lateness with this one shot. Ironic that you choice this one considering I was sick as hell all over Easter break and up until Tuesday/Wednesday... Anyway hope you like it! Please let me know what you think and don't forget to leave a review!

Also, I just wanted to reply quickly to a quest review, **mikki** , thank you for your review and for reading the one shots- I am sorry that there have been a lot of crisis ones recently, admittedly I do usually write a lot in that way but some of this has been down to the shot that has won the poll, especially in recent weeks. I will try to add more fun and lighter one to the poll in future weeks in the hopes of making more of a balance. Hope you continue to read and let me know if you have any prompts/requests for me :)

* * *

 **Prompt:** A continuation of sick day, Kara gets even more sick and Lena has to care for her scared friend.

Please note the original prompt was from 's **musicalfreak14** and a guest who called themselves **Anonymous** asked for the second part to be added.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning:** Scene's and descriptions of sickness, which can be gross, sorry.

* * *

 **Sick Day Part Two**

When Lena awoke hours later the first thing she noticed was that the position she had fallen asleep in had left her with a nasty crook in her neck that she was going to have to try and work out. The second thing she noticed was that Kara was not with her. When she had fallen asleep watching mindless television Kara had been passed out on the couch next to her, with her head resting snugly in Lena's lap.

Now the blonde reporter was nowhere in sight.

As Lena slowly became more aware of her surroundings she could see a light was on in Kara's bathroom, the light shining through the open door of her bedroom, seeing this caused Lena to conclude her friend must have gone to the toilet.

Sighing tiredly Lena yawned, stretching her arms above her head to pop her muscles back into place before relaxing back into the couch and picking up the TV remote to flick through the channels. She continued to mindlessly flick through the channels for some time until deciding to watch a channel that was playing a movie that looked mildly interesting. It was a rom-com, and she knew in the back of her mind that Kara most probably had already seen this film- and loved it.

The blonde was hopeless for a sappy rom-com, Lena had never really given them much thought herself, but she knew Kara liked them, and Kara had been feeling so miserable she just wanted to try and bring a smile to her friend's face.

She watched the film for a while to get to know the characters, so she could explain the story to Kara for if she hadn't seen it- which was doubtful. It wasn't until the advert break that it came to her attention that Kara had been taking a long time in the bathroom for just a toilet break.

Muting the television her eyes widened when she could hear the faint sounds of retching coming from the bathroom.

Wincing at the sound Lena stood from the couch and made her way to the bathroom noticing the door was open a jar as she got closer to the room. She was going to knock, she raised her arm to do so until the sounds of Kara's crying hit her ears as well as the sounds of more retching.

Kara was being sick, badly- and she was crying.

It was then Lena remembered what her friend had told her earlier about how she was with a family friend when they died after getting sick and she realised that Kara was probably terrified right now.

Pushing the door open Lena made her way into the room silently and knelt on the floor behind the trembling reporter, "Don't cry darling, you're okay," she soothed, placing a hand on Kara's back, she began to rub up and down in long strokes, "just get it all out, you'll feel better after."

They stayed like this for some time, Lena rubbing Kara's back and keeping her hair out of the line of fire while Kara continued to heave and retch into the toilet bringing up anything and everything that was in her stomach.

There was little food in her stomach to begin with and by the end she was bringing up more bile than anything else causing her throat to burn as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

Kara felt horrible- she was hurting, her stomach and her throat were painful- but she was also scared. She had been hurt before, she had been sick before- but she had never been this sick before and it terrified her.

It was the kind of sickness she had witnessed back on Krypton- it would start out with tiredness and grow from there to the symptoms she had now. She remembered her father trying to help create cures for different fevers on Krypton, she remembered going into his labs one day and seeing bed after bed of sick Krypontians, calling out to her and begging for help.

She had nightmares for weeks afterwards- nightmares with hands reaching out to her, sick faces calling her. She would try to help them, but she couldn't- just like her father hadn't been able to.

She felt helpless when she was that little girl back home and she felt it again now.

Whimpering quietly, she fell back into Lena's chest in exhaustion, not having the energy to stay kneeling any longer after she had finished vomiting.

Or at least she hoped she had finished.

She could feel Lena wrap an arm loosely around her stomach, brushing sweaty hair back from her clammy forehead softly. She was thankful that her stomach wasn't churning as much now. The feeling of needing to vomit wasn't as bad as it had been, but she still felt terrible- she still felt scared, "I think I'm dying," she whispered brokenly.

Lena chuckled slightly behind her, squeezing her gently from behind, "You're not dying darling," she assured softly, resting her cheek against the side of Kara's head, "you feel terrible I have no doubt- but I promise you, you're not dying."

"I've never felt this bad before," Kara responded after a silence, shivering on the cold floor of her bathroom and curling her legs up to her chest. She shuffled around slightly, curling up against Lena's chest while Lena moved her arm from around the reporter's stomach to encircle her back, holding her steady. "Sorry I'm so gross, bet this wasn't what you had in mind when you said you missed me and wanted to spend more time with me" she continued meekly, her eyes closing shut tiredly as she felt Lena rub her arm soothingly.

Rolling her eyes Lena tugged her friend in a little closer to her chest, "Shush you, none of that." Lena chided gently, "Though I would prefer not to have to see you vomit like that again, I'll take time with you in any form. Especially if you are not well, as no one should be on their own when feeling sick." She continued seriously resting her chin on top of Kara's head again after feeling the reporter nuzzle the side of her chest. "How about we get you cleaned up and into bed?" she offered softly feeling a small nod in reply.

Attempting to get up Lena chuckled when Kara didn't budge an inch and nudged her friendly softy, "You do know you have to move right?" she asked jokingly.

"But I'm comfy," was Kara's only response.

"Kara- you are my best and one of my only friends in national city. I love you dearly- but I am not sleeping on your bathroom floor with you next to the toilet you have just thrown up in." Lena replied seriously, "I draw the line at that," she continued when Kara still made no movements to get up. "I will carry you if I have to…" she finished in a sing song voice.

Peaking an eye open, Kara turned her head upwards to squint in Lena's direction to find her friend smiling at her in amusement. Not wanting to find out if Lena was serious or not- though the idea of Lena attempting to carry her did amuse her- Kara begrudgingly pulled away from the warmth of the CEO's chest and sat up tiredly mumbling a quiet 'sorry'.

Lena smiled before slowly standing, "You don't need to apologise- I just think we will both be more comfortable sleeping elsewhere," she said, offering a hand to Kara to help haul her up to her feet.

As she pulled Kara up the blonde stumbled slightly causing Lena to wrap an arm around her waist to support her. "I'll leave you freshen up, I'll be outside if you need me," Lena told her, waiting until Kara nodded in response before gently removing her arm and leaving, closing the bathroom door too on her way out.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena woke with a start when an elbow collided with her stomach suddenly, blinking her eyes open she was met with the sight of blonde hair in her face.

Lifting a hand to smooth the hair down she took in her surroundings.

She was in Kara's bed, laying on her back, with Kara sprawled out asleep on top of her chest. After leaving Kara to get cleaned up her friend had jumped in the shower quickly and cleaned her teeth and mouth before changing into pyjama's and getting into bed. Lena had locked the flat up, turned off the TV and taken a bucket through to Kara and a glass of water for if she saw sick again throughout the night.

Lena had grabbed a blanket and was about to go through to the living room to make a bed up on the couch when Kara had grabbed her wrist and begged her to stay.

They had shared a bed before, that wasn't an issue- but Kara was sick, and Lena assumed from her quietness since coming out of the bathroom that she would want to be alone to be able to rest. It appeared that was the last thing Kara had wanted though, and as Lena looked down at the reporter to see fear on her face she knew she couldn't say no.

She wouldn't be able to even if she wanted to.

So instead of making a bed on the couch Lena wrapped the blanket in her arms around Kara, who she could see was shivering slightly, then climbed into the bed on the other side; settling down on her back as Kara curled up next to her promptly falling asleep.

It hadn't been long until Kara's soft snores next to her lulled her to sleep as well.

Looking to the clock on the bedside table she could see red neon numbers lighting up the room which allowed her to see that had been just over two hours ago. She wasn't sure when Kara had shifted so close in her sleep, but she was sure that it had been a while ago if her body temperature was anything to go by.

Lena felt hot.

She was under the comforter, a blanket, and her best friend- who even though was shivering slightly still in her sleep- was radiating a lot of heat and laying directly on top of her.

Sighing Lena brought an arm up to wrap around her Kara's back, she knew from past experience that trying to untangle herself from Kara would be pointless. This wasn't the first time she had awoken in this way when staying with the reporter.

The only different was that she was sick this time. One thing would always be the same though and that was that the girl liked the cuddle- no, she loved to cuddle.

Lena was close to drifting back to sleep when she heard Kara mumble and felt her flinch against her, going rigid in her arms, Kara's elbow digging into Lena's side again as she did. Frowning Lena wrapped her other arm around the blonde and started to rub lazy circles on her back shushing her gently her as she mumbled again.

After a few minutes Kara relaxed into her chest again and quietened again, starting to snore lightly as Lena's own eyes began to droop again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was early when Alex and Maggie got back to National City- Maggie had work but Alex had the day off and had decided to stop by Noonan's to pick up Kara's favourite order and surprise her sister.

She knew Kara had been having a rough time lately which was only made worse by Psi and everything she was forced to relive when the physic had attacked her mind a few days ago. She wanted to spend some time with her sister. She wanted Kara to know she was still here. Just because she was getting married and things were changing for her doesn't mean she would ever stop being Kara's big sister and she was going to do all she could to prove that.

Lately she felt as though Kara had been doubting that- she felt Kara pulling away as though trying to protect herself, and she wasn't going to let her.

Not without a fight.

Balancing the box of sticky buns in her one hand, Alex used her other hand to search for the spare key she had to Kara's apartment that was in her bag.

Open the door she stepped inside and took the box to the kitchen table depositing it on the side before walking her way around the apartment. As she moved around it caught her attention that the curtains were closed- something that Kara usually didn't do. Walking around the dining table she could see an expensive looking coat and bag set down on one of the chairs that caused her to raise an eyebrow.

Kara didn't own either of the items she was almost certain.

In fact, as she thought about it while pulling the curtains back, she realised that she had seen the items before.

They look eerily familiar to ones that Lena Luthor owned.

While it wasn't necessarily unusual for Lena to stay over at times if they had a movie night together Alex did find it strange seeing as Kara had mentioned how Lena had been upset with her for running out on work the other day without a good explanation.

Kara did have a good explanation- it was just one she couldn't tell Lena.

Shrugging off the questions in her mind she slowly made her way to the bedroom and peaked her head through the door- usually she would just walk right in, but she decided not too just in case Lena was in the room with Kara.

She had bounced in the room once before when Lena had stayed over and scared the CEO half to death by jumping on top of her as she was under the covers- not realising it wasn't Kara until after Lena had screamed loudly and shoved her to the floor.

As she peaked through the door she chuckled softly at the sight she was met with and couldn't help but feel sorry for Lena. Kara was cuddled up closely, practically laying on top of her, she had an arm and leg thrown over the CEO and had buried her face against Lena's neck.

Chucking again Alex shook her head and walked away closing the door behind her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Half an hour later Kara was the first to emerge from the bedroom.

Her hair was a mess and she was rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she strolled across the floor towards her kitchen with the intention of grabbing a fresh glass of water and seeing what food she had in for breakfast for herself and Lena, who was currently in the shower.

"Hey sis," Alex said from where she was sat on a stool in the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee.

Her voice- though quiet- caused Kara to jump in shock, placing her hand to her heart dramatically, "Don't do that!" Kara exclaimed, "You could have given me a heart attack or something!" she continued causing Alex to chuckle into her coffee mug.

"That's unlikely my super sister," Alex quipped.

Kara rolled her eyes grumbling under her breath while making her way over to her sister who opened her arms out indicating she wanted a hug. Walking into Alex's open arms Kara sighed sinking into the warm and familiar embrace nuzzling into her older sister's neck.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alex asked after a moment, wrapping her arms around her sister with a frown after noticing that she was shivering slightly but her forehead felt hot against her neck.

Kara was quiet for a moment before she moved to lay her head on Alex's shoulder, looking up to meet her sister's eyes, "I may be more prone to heart attacks right now," she admittedly softly.

"You blew your powers?" Alex asked for confirmation quietly, sighing when Kara nodded, "You're burning up," she commented further, placing a hand on Kara's forehead.

Kara's eyes were unfocused and dull, her skin was pale, and her forehead was very hot. Alex could have kicked herself for not noticing it right away. She could have kicked herself for not hearing it in Kara's voice yesterday on the phone. She thought Kara had sounded strange but had shrugged it off thinking her little sister would have told her if something serious had happened.

Or at least she thought she would have.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked after a silence, running her one hand up and down Kara's back in long, slow, strokes.

Kara shrugged in response, "I didn't want to interrupt the plans you and Maggie were trying to make- you already had to postpone due to Psi," she offered after a look from Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes at the answer, "Wedding plans can wait, sick sisters trump those any day. You should have told me- I know how much being sick scares you," Alex said, resting her chin on top of Kara's forehead while speaking softly.

"I just didn't want to bother you with it… I wasn't alone though, Lena took care of me," Kara replied, her eyes closing as her Alex continued to gently stroke a hand up and down her back.

Alex smiled, dropping a kiss to Kara's hairline, "I saw, you looked comfortable- did she make a good pillow?"

"Shut up!" Kara said, smacking Alex's shoulder lightly as her sister laughed at her noticing a blush forming on her cheeks.

Both Danvers' looked up after hearing the door to the bedroom open which revealed Lena walking out wearing clothes borrowed from Kara and tying her damp hair up into a pony-tail.

Lena paused noticing eyes on her, "Oh- hi! You're back? Kara said you were out of town?" she asked in greeting to seeing Alex.

"Yeah, we got back this morning, so I decided to pay this one a visit to find out she has been sick and didn't tell me," Alex responded, pulling a face at her little sister while talking about her.

Lena smiled at the exchange making her way into the kitchen area and over to the pot of coffee she could see on the side, "Do you mind?" she asked, mentioning to the coffee pot.

"Course not- hell you probably earned more than that last night! This one is a nightmare when she is sick!" Alex said jokingly, though it was also partly truthful.

Lena chuckled in response, she wouldn't say Kara was a nightmare- maybe a bit melodramatic, but she couldn't really blame her. She was just scared.

"I am not!" Kara said loudly, lifting her head from Alex's shoulder and pulling away from her sister indignantly, "I just get scared…" she continued quietly.

Alex laughed lightly, pulling her sister back to her side and hugging her tightly, "I know, I'm just messing with you."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours later Kara felt happy- she was still sick, but nowhere near as bad as last night. Currently she felt warm, she felt safe, and she felt content. She was snuggled up between her big sister and her best friend, the three of the underneath her favourite blue blanket watching her favourite film.

Well Alex and Lena were watching the film- Kara was almost asleep, her head resting against her best friend's shoulder and her feet up on Alex's lap. She could feel Lena's thumb rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand that the CEO was holding in her lap and she could feel Alex running a hand up and down her calf under the blanket lulling her to sleep. Closing her eyes, she smiled as she felt the blanket being tucked up around her back tightly to keep her warm.

Slowly as she succumbed to the sleep her body needed to recover before her powers returned she could swear she could hear Alex thanking Lena for taking care of her.

As she drifted into unconsciousness she could hear Lena replying that it was no trouble at all, she was happy Kara felt comfortable enough with her for her to be able too.

Lena didn't know how true that was- truthfully Alex was right when saying she was a nightmare when sick. She was. Usually the only person she would trust enough to allow to care for her was Alex. She wouldn't even let Eliza care for her- but she hadn't even thought twice about letting Lena look after her.

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you thought, and if you have any prompts/requests for me feel free to send them in reviews or pm's! Don't forget to vote in the poll for the next one shot!


	16. Butt Dial Revelations

**AN:** Hey guys, I'm back, on the proper day this week too! thank you to all who are voting, reviewing and who are leaving prompts/requests, you will notice a few new ones in the poll this week! don't forget to vote and tell me what you made of this one!

Also Mikki, thank you for those requests, they are up on the poll so make sure to vote :), I will try and add more lighthearted ones where possible in the future as well to keep a good balance going!

* * *

 **Name:** Butt Dial Revelations

 **Rating:** T+

 **Winning one shot/teaser:** Kara accidentally pocket dials Lena while at sister night with Alex.

 **Relevant information:** Lena DOES know that Kara is Supergirl in this one. Lena and James never dated in this shot. Maggie and Alex worked things out and are still engaged. Lena is currently the boss at CatCo.

Reader Info: Writing in _**bold italics**_ is speech from a phone, writing in plain _italics_ is a characters inner thoughts.

* * *

 **Butt Dial Revelations.**

Knocking on the door to her Alex's apartment Kara sighed tiredly. It had been a long week and she was looking forward to sitting down and relaxing with her sister. It had been a while since they had spent time together just the two of them- since they had a proper sisters night. She could hear talking before the door opened revealing Maggie stood in her jacket dimples on show.

"Little Danvers! Glad I caught you before I had to leave- are we still on for lunch tomorrow?" Maggie said with a smile ushering Kara into the apartment as she grabbed a set of keys from the table.

Looking to her sister with a raised eyebrow Kara answered, "Yeah, Noonan's at one, right?" Kara replied.

"See you then- wish me luck!" Maggie said in passing as she left the apartment closing the door behind her while Kara stood on the spot looking from the door to her sister again in confusion.

Alex chuckled at the look on Kara's face, "She's a bit excited," she offered in response.

"You don't say," Kara responded with an amused smile.

Moving to the couch Alex plopped down before explaining further, "It's the final day of her works pool playing competition that they do annually, and she is in the final round," she said while beckoning her sister over with a wave of her hand.

Kara dropped her bag on the table as she made her way around to the couch sitting down next to her sister, moving to hold her head up on one hand while resting her elbow on the back of the sofa.

"Did you not want to go with her?" Kara asked, knowing that Alex usually went with her fiancée to these sort of events- though if being honest she hoped the answer was no as she was looking forward to some time just the two of them.

"Nope," Alex said, making the 'p' with a popping sound, "not this time- there'll be other times. Tonight, is just you and me sis," she continued with a smile.

Kara smiled back before leaning in to hug her sister tightly, scooting closer on the couch as she did so, "I've missed you," she whispered into her Alex's shoulder.

"You're such a sap," Alex said with a chuckle, rocking her little sister in her arms slightly before pressing a kiss to her hair line, "but, I've missed you too… just so you know," She continued as they pulled away.

Somehow Kara had managed to end up leaning right against Alex, her strong shoulder digging into her sister's chest and her legs draped over Alex's lap. Alex didn't mind, she knew they wouldn't be moving for a while. She had her phone nearby to order the pizza with and the TV remote was in reach to cue up whatever they wanted to watch for the evening. Bar any bladder problems neither of them would need to move- so with that in mind Alex wrapped an arm around Kara and pulled her closer.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena was sat in the office she now shared with James Olsen at CatCo looking over the budgets for the paper she now owned. Her and James had been having a bit of a _'thing'_ as of late. They had kissed at Christmas which although was nice- wasn't what Lena had expected.

She had expected there to be sparks and chemistry.

There was nothing.

She had said so and he had agreed so that was the end of that.

She hadn't had the heart to tell him the reason she had felt nothing was due to the fact she was crushing badly on a blue eyed, blonde haired, certain reporter. Partly because she didn't want to hurt his feelings- though she didn't feel for him romantically she had begun to strike a friendship with him now that he had started to see she wasn't like her brother. The other reason she hadn't said anything yet was due to the fact she didn't know for sure if she would ever have the courage to tell Kara about her feelings for her- let alone anyone else.

A smile came to her face when she thought about her best friend, a smile that only grew in intensity as she realised her phone was vibrating on the desk next to her with the name _'Kara Danvers'_ flashing on the screen. She was beginning to wonder if her best friend was physic as well as Supergirl- she always managed to call when Lena was thinking about her.

Picking up her phone she quickly pressed the answer call button and held the phone to her ear, "Are you calling to save me from these reports?" she asked down the phone.

There was no reply, prompting her to speak again, "Kara?" she asked.

Another pause of silence.

" _ **I need to ask you something."**_

"You can ask me anything, you know that," Lena responded with a frown, Kara's voice seemed quiet and not her usual bubbly, loud, self.

" _ **When did you know you were gay? Like, was it instant when you saw her? Or just gradual overtime?"**_

 _What?_

A second voice sounded through the phone, a voice Lena recognised as Alex's _**"I think it was gradual, but there was definitely a moment where it all clicked, and everything just fell into place you know? Why?"**_

 _Oh! She must have called me by accident._

" _ **No reason, I was just wondering,"**_ Kara's voice responded.

" _ **Huhmmm… sure you were,"**_ Alex's voice teased.

 _I should probably just hang up…_

Alex's voice sounded again saying, _**"Are you sure this has nothing to do with a certain CEO and new boss of yours?"**_

" _ **Lena? Why would this have anything to do with Lena?"**_ Kara almost squeaked.

" _ **That look on your face when I just mentioned her name for starters,"**_ Alex teased again.

 _I could just listen for a few moments longer- that wouldn't hurt right?_

" _ **Stop it- don't be ridiculous! I mean even if it was its not like anything could ever happen anyway. She's my boss for starters! And my best friend, and-and-and- it just can't alright!"**_ Kara's voice came through the phone in a flustered rant.

 _She is so adorable when she gets all flustered like that._

Alex's chuckling could be heard from the phone.

" _ **Alex! Stop making fun of me!"**_ Kara whined.

" _ **Sorry- it's just, it sounds like you are trying to convince yourself more than me,"**_ Alex responded.

 _She's right. It does. Does Kara like me as more than a friend?_

" _ **I- we, just can't okay?... It's a miracle she didn't disown me when she found out my secret Alex. I really thought Lillian was right, and she would hate me once she realised I had been lying to her for so long- but she didn't. She forgave me… and now we are so much closer, and things are just so much easier… she still likes me for me… Alex, I promised her there would be no more secrets!... how can I now tell her; oh, by the way! Guess what? I was lying again when I said no more secrets as I have been fantasizing about kissing your gorgeous red lips, and wondering how they taste since I met you, and have even started having these crazy wild-"**_

Lena hung the phone up quickly not wanting to hear the rest of what Kara was going to say. She had heard enough to make her need a cold shower when she got home. She didn't need to know how that sentence was going to end- even if it did intrigue her.

 _That was… interesting._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day as Kara entered CatCo she didn't bother going to her desk, she had received a text from Lena earlier this morning asking her to come straight to her office as there was something they needed to discuss. The text was sent with a smiley face emoji and a kiss like normal which did help put Kara's mind at ease but only slightly.

Walking through into the bullpen Kara made her way to the fishbowl of an office and knocked on the glass door before entering after seeing Lena sat at the desk with her laptop out in front of her.

"Hey Kara, can you close the doors?" Lena asked not yet looking up from the laptop.

Kara was quick to comply shutting the glass doors before making her way over the desk and standing in front of it holding her hands together in front of herself nervously. Lena had yet to look up from her work- she was doing that squinty eye thing she always did when she was thinking hard about something, seeing that was making Kara's nerves worse.

Looking up from her laptop and finally closing the lid down Lena gave her best friend an amused smile, "You can sit you know?" Lena said with a chuckle.

Kara nodded, "Right, yes. Sitting is good." Kara replied taking a seat on the chair opposite Lena, who raised an eyebrow at her teasingly causing Kara to blush bright red and look at everything in the room apart from her.

"Kara," Lena said drawing the blonde's attention back to herself, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kara squeaked, before coughing, "I'm fine- maybe just a little bit confused. You don't usually call me into your office first thing… have I done something wrong?" she asked nervously.

Lena smiled reassuringly, feeling bad for making the blonde think she was in trouble, "Kara relax, you're fine. You haven't done anything wrong- I just wanted to talk to you about a few things before work is all." Lena told the reporter.

"Oh- okay." Kara said, audibly sighing and smiling up at Lena adorably, making Lena's heart beat just a little bit faster which caught Kara's attention, "Are you okay Lee?" she asked, crinkle making an appearance.

Lena nodded in response as Kara continued to watch her, "You're heart it beating really fast." Kara said.

"I'm sure it is," Lena replied with a laugh, "Okay- firstly, well really this should be the last thing we discuss, but I want to ask you this first instead… do you want to get dinner tonight?" she asked.

Kara smiled happily at her, "I'll never say no to dinner- you should know that by now!" Kara answered with a small laugh as Lena happily returned her smile.

It was true- no matter what mood Kara Danvers was in food of any kind was something she never turned down… even in her sleep. Alex had shown her that once at a movie night. She had ripped open a corner to a packet of salted chips and held them near Kara telling everyone to watch. As she held them up higher Kara had begun to sleep float after them before snatching them from her sister's hand in her sleep and hugging them close to her chest, promptly falling back to the sofa she had been on all the while still being fast asleep.

"Secondly- you should never, ever, listen to anything my mother ever says to you- especially regarding my feeling towards you." Lena continued sternly after a moment, causing Kara's eyes to widen.

 _How does she know about that, has Alex been speaking to her?_

Lena took a breath before standing from her chair and walking to the other side of her desk taking a seat to look down at Kara while sitting right in front of her, "And finally," she began leaning down a little more. "I have been fantasizing about how your lips taste too," she whispered causing Kara to choke on nothing, coughing and spluttering as her face turned red from coughing and from blush.

"What? I- What?" Kara wheezed out.

Lena chuckled again at the response, "You may have accidently- I believe the term is- butt dialled me?" Lena asked, "And I may have heard some of the conversation you had night while speaking with Alex…" she confessed.

 _Oh Rao! Please, someone, kill me!_

"Oh Rao," Kara replied turning bright red, hiding her eyes behind her hands and peaking up at Lena through her fingers, "how much did you hear?" she asked.

 _This is so embarrassing… god I hope she didn't hear about the dreams!_

"Enough to know you are rather smitten," Lena responded, "I'll tell you a secret though- I am too," she whispered.

 _Wait? Did she just say what I thought she said?_

Dropping her hands Kara looked up hopefully- though the crinkle was still in place, "You are?" she asked.

"I am," Lena affirmed.

 _But work- everyone would think I'm just the boss's girlfriend…wait-let's not get ahead of ourselves here… we haven't even gone on a date yet._

"What about you being my boss though?" Kara asked as she allowed Lena to take her hand and pull her up from her chair, so they were face to face.

Lena shrugged, using her other hand to gently trace Kara's jaw line, "While it is frowned upon, there are no rules that state that employees and their bosses cannot have a romantic relationship as long as no favouritism or discrimination is shown in the workplace," Lena responded.

"So, I could kiss you now, if I wanted to?" Kara asked with a gulp her eyes closing at the feeling of Lena's fingertips softly grazing her cheek and jaw.

Lena smiled, standing from the desk, "You could- but seeing as you did technically make the first move, how about you let me make the counter move?" she asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Kara whispered.

 _A very good idea- I love that idea._

"Me too," Lena agreed, her words whispered against Kara's lips before closing the distance.

 _Oh Rao… her lips feel better than I ever imagined…_

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, please drop me a review to let me know what you thought :)


	17. Panic Overload Part II: The Aftermath

Hey everyone, I am so sorry this has taken me so long to write, there has been a lot going on but it is no excuse and I do hope you forgive me for going AWOL on you all. I am back with the last polls winner which was requested as a prompt by many different reviews. Hope you enjoy.

Please note these are not beta'd my apologies if there are any mistakes I have missed.

I love to hear from you all, so please drop me a review to let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Name: Panic Overload Part II: The Aftermath**

 **Rating: T.**

 **Related Prompt: Panic Overload, sequel requested by many readers.**

 **Reader Info: Lena does NOT know Kara is Supergirl.**

 **Warnings: Deals with bullying in the workplace.**

* * *

 **Panic Overload Part II: The Aftermath**.

Lena waved to her driver after sending him off, having just told him that she would call later when she needed a lift home, before looking up at the block of flats where her best friend lived.

Today had been eventful- and that was putting it lightly.

Seeing Kara so scared and unresponsive had been utterly terrifying for her to witness, she had no idea what to do to help her friend and was so incredibly relieved that the exercises she remembered helping her as a child had ended up helping Kara as well.

After Lena had left Kara and Alex together in Kara's office at CatCo, she had got straight to work in trying to find out what had gone on in the storeroom and why Kara had been found locked in there by her assistant.

When she had learnt the truth from Eve she was livid, and it took every small ounce of self-restraint she had to not fire the two people responsible right away. She knew she had to do this right and going in guns blazing would only land herself in a potential law suit for wrongful dismissal. So instead she had decided she would call everyone concerned in the matter to the office when Kara returned to work and iron this out properly.

Lena had been concerned when hours later she had still heard nothing from the young reporter. Alex had come into her office to briefly explain she was taking Kara home, so she should could rest and had promised she would get Kara to call her later- that had been the last she had heard until a text had come through half an hour ago from Kara asking if she would like to join them for dinner. Lena had been so relieved to finally hear from her best friend and had left CatCo right away. Leaving the rest of her research into Hannah and Steven's interesting report record in their time at CatCo until tomorrow, making her way to Kara's flat immediately.

Making her way into the building she quickly stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for Kara's floor, waiting anxiously as the doors closed and the elevator began to slowly travel upwards. The text she had received from Kara was not the kind of text she was used to receiving- it lacked the usual emoticons and little kisses, which did concern Lena a little bit. Though she put it down to the fact that she knew Kara was probably exhausted, she would feel a lot better after seeing for herself how the blonde was.

As the elevator dinged, and the doors opened, Lena snapped out of her thoughts and quickly walked out, making her way along the hallway and up to the door she knew so well and knocking quickly. She didn't have to wait long, in seconds the door was quickly pulled open creating a small gust of wind that ruffled her long hair that had been let down.

Though the person who answered the door was not who she had expected.

Lena looked at the woman in front of her in confusion, "You're not Kara," she stated slowly.

"Nope- and this time I promise to not arrest you," the woman greeted, "I'm Maggie," she continued smiling awkwardly.

That was when it clicked. "Oh, Alex's fiancée," Lena stated, "though, I think I met you as detective Sawyer if memory serves right?" She continued with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie scratched at the back of her neck offering a sheepish smile, "Yeah, sorry about that," she said apologetically, stepping aside to let Lena into the flat.

"You were just doing your job," Lena offered with a shrug as she took off her coat and hung it on the hook beside the door, placing her bag down onto the small table near.

Lena looked around the flat with a confused expression as she couldn't see Kara anywhere or Alex. "I had a text from Kara to come over for dinner, do you know where she is?" Lena asked turning her attention back to Maggie who was making her way over to the kitchen counter.

Maggie opened the fridge and took a beer out for herself before turning back to face Lena, "Yeah- about that. I may have text you a little prematurely. Kara had said earlier she wanted to invite you for dinner before we order anything and then she fell asleep… I got hungry so figured I would text you and we could order, and the smell of the food would hopefully wake her up..." Maggie trailed off sheepishly in explanation. "Kara was adamant that we couldn't order food until she knew if you were coming over," she continued after receiving an amused look from Lena, "something about you only eating _god awful healthy_ _things_ that not many takeout places do?" Maggie finished, emphasising the phase Kara had used.

Lena laughed at that, it did sound very Kara. "Well she does believe that vegetables are the devil incarnate, so that doesn't surprise me," Lena responded, "so, detective. Let me get this right- you text me from Kara's phone pretending to be Kara?"

"Guilty," Maggie responded lightly, "but in my defence I was hungry, so what do you fancy?"

"Scotch would be good," Lena said moving closer to the kitchen counter, frowning as Maggie laughed.

Grabbing the scotch from the cupboard that she knew Kara had due to Alex leaving it one night she poured Lena a glass, placing it down on the kitchen counter and sliding it over to the CEO.

"Now we have your drink sorted, how about food?" Maggie asked, an impressed look on her face as Lena cleared the glass in one swig, before pushing it back to be refilled.

Lena looked at the detective to find herself being watched with concerned eyes, "Anything is fine," she answered, "how is Kara, I know you said she is asleep, but has she spoken much about what happened?" Lena asked in concern.

Refilling the glass, though with less in this time, Maggie pushed it back.

"Not really," Maggie answered honestly, "she was pretty tired, took a while for Alex to get her to fall asleep though," she continued with a sigh. Looking at Lena the detective could see she looked worried, and she didn't blame her after witnessing one of Kara's panic attacks herself only a few days ago. "You can check on her if you want?" Maggie offered, "They're in the bedroom," she explained motioning to the bedroom with a nod of her head.

Smiling in thanks, Lena nodded her head making her way over to the bedroom. She didn't doubt what Maggie had told her, but she wanted to see for herself that Kara was _really_ okay.

Taking a breath, Lena placed her hand over the doorknob and opened it carefully, trying not to make to much noise as she slowly opened the door and peaked her head inside the room.

She smiled at the sight she was met with.

Kara and Alex were both fast asleep, completely wrapped around each other. Kara was curled into her older sister's chest, clutching to the back of her t-shirt tightly with both hands, as Alex had her arms wrapped around her little sister holding her securely. Kara's face looked as though it was back to the normal colour now, the redness from earlier now gone as she looked much more relaxed and peaceful.

Smiling wider at the scene, Lena carefully shut the door again before making her way back over to Maggie, who she could hear ordering takeout over the phone.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Forty minutes later, and exactly three minutes after their takeout had arrived, Lena snorted at the smug look on Maggie's face as the bedroom door clicked open before Kara walked out the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a yawn.

"Food?" Kara muttered tiredly as she sniffed at the air while looking around the room. "Lena?" she asked in confusion having spotted her boss sat at her kitchen counter on a stool, the crinkle appearing on her face as she shuffled a little further into the room.

Maggie only laughed in response, taking a slice of pizza from one of the boxes as Alex made her way out of the room next, stretching and yawning before quickly making her way over to the couch and plopping down next to Maggie accepting a bit of the offered pizza. "Hey Lena, glad you could make it," Alex offered in greeting after swallowing her bite of pizza and opening the box to retrieve a slice of her own.

Lena was about to reply when instead she let out a surprised 'oooff' sound as Kara clamped her in a sleepy hug, causing her to remove her arms from the kitchen counter she had been leaning on while sitting on a stall, so that she could hug the reporter back.

Maggie laughed at the confused expression on Lena's face, "I think little Danvers is happy to see you," she commented with amusement in her voice.

"Sorry- should have warned you, Kara is extra cuddly when she's tired," Alex stated apologetically, chuckling slightly at her little sister's grumble.

Lena smiled while shaking her head as she rubbed a hand along Kara's back softly, "You don't say," she quipped, patting Kara's back with her other hand.

"How about we get you some food, hmm?" Lena said speaking quietly to the blonde head of hair nestled against her neck.

Pulling back slightly, Kara looked at Lena with a tired but grateful smile, "Thank you," she said softly.

Lena knew that from the way that Kara had said thank you, she was thanking her for more than just suggesting they eat, she was thanking her for everything that had happened earlier.

Not knowing what to say, Lena only smiled in response, running a hand over her friends arm softly before slipping from the stool and following Kara over to the couch.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lena was finding it hard the next to day to keep the smile off her face as she walked into CatCo in the morning. The memories of last night were making smile in both joy and sadness.

Joy due to the way that Kara had cuddled up to her closely on the couch and fell asleep again after eating and talking, with her head resting softly on Lena's shoulder as they watched a movie.

Sadness though in the way that Kara had tried to act as though what happened yesterday at work was nothing. How she had tried to brush the bullying she had received under the rug, and how after she had admitted the truth to what happened she had told Lena she didn't want her to get into trouble of showing favouritism as she had already been accused of that by the employees responsible. Hearing the truth behind what had happened from both Eve and Kara had only made Lena even more resolved to do this right, not only to save herself a lawsuit for wrongful dismission, but also to save Kara from being accused of receiving favouritism.

As the elevator she was in reached the floor for her office shared with James at CatCo she steeled herself, relaxing her face into a neutral expression just as the doors flew open.

Stepping out of the elevator she was met instantly by Eve who handed her a coffee before beginning to speak, "Good morning miss Luthor," she greeted, "Mr Olsen is waiting for you in the office with Miss Danvers as you requested," Eve continued.

"Thank you, Eve," Lena said gratefully, "could you please escort Miss Allen and Mr Shaw to the office as well," she asked before adding, "-oh, and just Lena is fine."

Lena made her way into the fishbowl office as Eve hurried off to do as asked with a quiet 'yes Miss Luthor' as she went on her way. Lena smiled shaking her head slightly at the antics, she had the same problem with Jess still- no matter how many times she asked, her assistants refused to call her anything but Miss Luthor. She used to think it was in fear of her second name, now she began to think it may just be something assistants felt the need to do.

Walking into the office, Lena could tell instantly that Kara was uncomfortable as she paced around the floor in front of the table James was leaning against. As they noticed Lena enter the room James stood up straighter and Kara stopped her pacing, instead opting to fiddle with her glasses.

Lena smiled as she made her way up to them both, stopping next to Kara to squeeze her shoulder gently in greeting, "Kara, why don't you go take a seat, this won't take long I promise," Lena told her softly. She waited until Kara had made her way over to couch before turning to James. "Thank you for coming in early today Mr Olsen," Lena began, "do you have any objections to what I have suggested before we begin the meeting?"

"No, I think you are being more than fair in what you have suggested," James said glancing to Kara, who was sat on the couch playing with her hands, "you are offering a resolution and if they refuse it you are within grounds to take the action you have suggested."

Lena nodded, folding her arms as she turned to the door where Eve was entering with Hannah and Steven behind her. She restrained from smirking as she saw Hannah and Steven gulp when they saw Kara already sitting on one of the two couches in the office. "Eve would you mind sitting across from Miss Danvers please, Miss Allen and Mr Shaw you may take the seats opposite," Lena instructed.

Lena waited until everyone was sat down before turning her attention back to James, "Mr Olsen, would you mind pouring some water for everyone, please?" she asked.

Nodding James turned to walk over to the drinks station while Lena made her way towards the couches, opting to lean against the arm of the couch closest to Kara as she looked to Hannah and Steven sat opposite.

"Do you know why I have called you to the office this morning?" Lena asked.

She received no answer causing her to sigh, "It has come to my attention that the both of you were involved in an incident that took place yesterday afternoon that caused Miss Danvers to have the onslaught of a severe panic attack, I would like to give you both the chance to tell me what happened?" Lena asked.

More silence.

"You have nothing to say?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steven looked down guiltily, while Hannah folded her arms, "We didn't know Kara was in the storeroom, when we saw the door was open we decided it was best to lock it after things had been stolen the month prior," Hannah lied.

"Really?" Lena asked, "So Eve didn't find you both laughing outside and taunting Miss Danvers, who was already clearly distressed and noticeable so even with the door being locked?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Hannah continued to lie.

Lena nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a deep breath as James came back over with the waters she had asked for, before leaving to sit near the desk.

Steven grabbed his water quickly, taking a large gulp while the other waters were ignored.

"I'm going to make this very simple- bullying in the workplace will not be tolerated under any circumstances-" Lena began.

"-oh please!" Hannah butt in, "It's hardly bullying- it was a joke! How were we meant to know that she would start balling like a child! Let's be honest here- the only reason you have brought this up is because Kara is your friend- so what about favouritism? Is that tolerated?" she continued snidely.

Lena gave Hannah a look that would have any other person shivering, "As _I_ was saying, _bullying_ of any kind is _not_ tolerated in any of my workplaces- and to answer your question neither is favouritism- which has nothing to do with why you have been brought in this morning," Lena said sternly. "You have been brought in due to your actions with left another employee unable to work and extremely distressed. I want this workplace to be a safe place for _all_ my employees and this kind of behaviour is not something I would deem as safe. What if there had been a fire? Or what if Miss Danvers had hurt herself trying to escape while the two of you continued to laugh at her from outside? What if her panic attack had been even more severe than it was? You are lucky that your actions did not cause more damage that what they did. This situation could have been a lot worse and was entirely avoidable."

Looking up from his lap Steven turned to look at Kara, shame present on his face, "I'm sorry Kara, what we did- what I did… I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry for any distress I may have caused you," he said sincerely.

Looking up from her own lap, Kara offered Steven a small smile before glancing up to Lena who had been watching the interaction carefully. As Kara looked back down again Lena turned to look at Hannah.

Hannah only rolled her eyes, "I'm not apologising- someone needs to teach her a lesson," Hannah said pointing to Kara in anger the shrill tone in her voice causing Kara to wince, "she has been weaselling her way up for years, first with Miss Grant, then Mr Olsen, and now you. Some of us have to work hard to keep our jobs and to progress. So you can go ahead and give me a disciplinary, I don't care," Hannah spat with a shrug.

Lena took a deep breath, it was taking all her self-control right now to stop her from ripping into Hannah in Kara's defence, especially as she could see Kara shrink in on herself at the accusations there were not in anyway true.

"Actually, that is not what will be happening here," Lena informed keeping her voice level and controlled. "I was planning on giving both yourself and Mr Shaw one of two options. The first of which being that you apologise to Miss Danvers- _sincerely_ , and that you are placed on a three-month probationary period where another stunt such as this would result in immediate dismissal," Lena explained firmly. "The second of which is that you clear your desk out. Immediately," she finished.

Hannah's eye widened, "You can't do that," she said in shock.

"I think you'll find that I can," Lena answered her gaze unyielding.

Hannah looked away, looking to ground she took a deep breath, "So you're saying all I need to do is apologise?" she asked for clarification. Not that it was needed.

"And mean it," Lena added adamantly.

Hannah turned back to look at Lena, "And if I don't?"

"I'll have security escort you from the building within five minutes." Lena answered plainly.

Hannah clenched her jaw, eyes narrowing, "You have no grounds to fire me on," she stated confidently, looking almost smug.

"Actually, she does," James said from the side of the room near the desk, "Miss Luthor has the grounds to fire you both without a formal discussion on the matter with your track records here. CatCo runs under a 'three strikes and you're out' policy, and you're both on your second strikes for various violations," James explained, causing Steven to wince and for Hannah to shrink in on herself much like Kara done before. "Miss Luthor has been more than generous in the solution she has offered you instead of just simply terminating your contracts. If I were you, I would take it."

Hannah stood, glaring down at Kara before shifting her gaze to Lena and finally to James, "Well you're not me," she spat, "and I refuse to apologise for calling out things as I see them," Hannah said further as she turned back to Lena again, "you can shove your solution, and you can shove your job," she finished turning to storm out of the office.

"Should I accept that as your resignation then Miss Allen?" Lena asked as she watched Hannah leave, slamming the glass doors to office behind her. "Eve, could you call security and let them know that Miss Allen is to leave the building within five minutes and is not allowed back in?" Lena asked, turning to her assistant, who nodded before slipping from the room.

Lena turned her attention back to Steven who was looking down at his lap opposite from Kara, "I take it that as you have apologised, you are happy with the solution offered to you and will work to the absolute best of your ability, while also remembering to treat _all_ co-workers with respect and dignity at all times?"

"Y-yes Miss Luthor," Steven said quickly.

Lena nodded, "Then you may return to work Mr Shaw, remember you are under probation for three months, I will be keeping a close eye on you."

Standing from the couch Steven nodded then turned to Kara, "I really am sorry," he said quietly, before leaving the office.

There was a silence for a moment as Lena stood from where she had been leaning against the side of the couch and moved to sit next to Kara as James joined them on the couch opposite.

"Well, that was eventful," Lena commented, earning a snort of laughter from James and a small smile from Kara.

* * *

AN: So what did you all think? Don't forgot to vote in the poll that is now re-open on my profile and to send me any requests you may have!


	18. The Super-Small Issue Part 1 of 5

So this one here has been fun to write, as I have to admit I have missed writing my little Kara, though she is a lot smaller here than what you would have been her in Small Problems of The Mind. This is part one of what will be a four/five part mini story, the continuation parts will need to be voted for in the poll and when and if they win they will then be posted.

Anyways, here we kick off with part one. Hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you think and don't forget to vote for which shot you would like to come next.

Please remember I have no beta for this shot series, I am sorry if I have missed any errors here and will work on getting any removed that I see on a later read through as I dont always spot them right away with my dyslexia.

* * *

 **Shot Series Name:** The Super-Small Issue.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Shot Prompt:** Kara gets turned into a baby and ends up on Lena's doorstep, powers and all. (slightly inspired by my story Small Problems of The Mind).

 **Relevant Information:** Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, even though she has not been told by Kara herself. This one is set in season two, but Kara and Mon-El never dated.

 **Writing Information:** Writing in italics are a character's thoughts.

* * *

 **The Super-Small Issue: Part I**

 **Part One- Am I overtired or is my best friend a baby?**

A sudden bang startled Lena, making her jump up in her chair and drop the book she was reading to the floor in surprise. Frowning Lena looked outside, it was dark and late at night, she had left work hours ago with a headache and had been relaxing at home ever since- until now.

 _Who would be banging around outside at this time of night? Well, I am a Luthor, there are multiple people who want me dead, including Mother or Lex, could be any of them. What were they trying to do though? Kill me with fright?_

Lena's frown only grew as she heard yet another noise, a noise that made no sense whatsoever. A bang she could understand. A bang could be explained in many different ways.

However, crying could not.

Loud crying, that almost sounded like wailing to be precise. If Lena wasn't mistaken it sounded akin to that of a baby's wails. Loud, frightened and possibly even pain filled wails that were not stopping anytime soon from the sounds of what she was hearing. But what would a baby be doing outside her house? And why would it be crying at this time of night?

Quickly, Lena made her way to the front door and looked through the peephole to see nothing, mainly due to the small crack that was now running along the peepholes glass. As she squinted to try and see better she was fairly sure that there was nobody outside her house right now, though the crying did sound a lot louder the closer she had come to the door.

If she wasn't mistaken the crying sounded like it was right outside on her doorstep.

Bracing herself with a deep breath, Lena ripped the door open quickly and froze in place at what she saw on the doormat in front of her.

 _No way._

 _This is some kind of joke, right? Or I'm dreaming? That's it, I must be dreaming._

Lena blinked once, twice, three times and still it was there right in front of her. Sitting up in the middle of her doormat was a crying baby.

A crying baby with long blonde ringlets wearing a small and shrunken down version of the Supergirl suit, cape and all.

A Crying baby girl it would seem with tears flowing down her bright red cheeks, a dark red mark on her forehead that looked to be darkening more by the second.

 _Could that have been the bang before?_

 _Did this baby make that noise? Did she break my doors peephole? But how is that possible? How could a baby have made that much noise? Furthermore, how could a baby have ended up here, on my doorstep?_

 _This is ridiculous, I must be overworked and overtired. I'm going to close my eyes, turn away and then when I turn back this baby will be gone._

Closing her eyes Lena looked away trying to block out the crying before re-opening her eyes, and turning back expecting to find the baby gone, having proven her theory correct.

It wasn't.

The baby was still there. Crying still as she sat on the doormat. The red mark on her forehead still darkening and looking nasty, looking at it made Lena wince.

 _That must hurt, no wonder she is crying. Surely that is going to bruise badly._

Taking a deep breath Lena steeled herself.

She was the CEO of L-Corp. If she could handle grumpy old men looking to take her position, she could handle one small crying baby.

 _Comforting a baby can't be that hard right, she'll just want some reassurance. I can do that, Kara always says I give the best hugs… she kind of reminds me of Kara a little bit…_

Lena crouched down in front of the baby and reached a hand out to gently touch the baby girl's back, causing her crying to stop instantly. She whimpered still, with little sniffles and hitching breaths as she stared up at the CEO with large, watery, deep blue eyes that made Lena gasp in shock.

She'd know those eyes anywhere.

 _She reminds me so much of Kara, her eyes are so blue._

"Kara?" Lena asked out loud, before berating herself in her mind.

 _This cant be Kara, she's not a baby for starters, and even if by some small chance this was Kara, how was she going to confirm it when she was like this?_

Lena didn't have time to react at what happened next.

One moment she was looking at the baby who was staring back at her while still whimpering.

The next moment the baby was in her arms and cuddling into the crook of her neck.

Lena's eyes bulged as her mind caught up with her. The baby had just floated up into her arms.

The baby that was dressed in a Supergirl suit, that had blonde hair and blue eyes as blue as Kara's had just floated from the ground and flew up into her arms effortless and quickly.

She knew instantly that she was right, this baby was Kara.

"Le'a," was heard from Lena's neck from a raspy little voice.

Pulling the baby away slight, Lena looked at the squirming infant in surprise.

What the baby said wasn't her name, but it was close enough.

The baby looked unimpressed, whimpering slightly as she reached out towards Lena. "Le'a! Le'a!" The baby shrieked kicking as more tears fell down her small chubby red cheeks.

If the situation wasn't so bizarre Lena would probably laugh at the way the baby couldn't pronounce her name quite right, finding it endearing. Currently though Lena's mind was too busy running with questions and making a list of everything she knew so far about this strange situation that just land with a bang on her doorstep. Literally.

She was fairly sure, almost 99% sure, that this baby was Kara in her arms right now.

Kara dressed in her Supergirl suit, that Lena was not meant to know she owed because Lena had not been told she was Supergirl, at least not yet anyway.

Kara who should not have a red mark that was forming a small bump on her forehead right now because of her super-strength, but yet she did.

Kara who looked to be no older than nine months old, who shouldn't be able to talk at this age, nor know who Lena is- but somehow can and does know her.

 _Maybe her memories are intact, and this has just changed her appearance whatever this is?_

 _She has at least some powers because she floated, but her strength doesn't seem to active? How on earth did she even end up here at my house?_

Lena continued to watch the baby for a moment longer, before giving in as the little girl began to cry wholeheartedly again. Quickly Lena cuddled the baby to her chest again, holding a hand underneath her bottom to help support her, while holding another hand against her back, patting gently while shushing her, a look of utter confusion and bewilderment on her face.

Continuing to pat the babies back softy, Lena bounced her softly as she carefully stood and made her way back into the house, closing the door behind her.

It was cold outside and no place for a baby- even if the baby crying and trembling in her arms was Supergirl, who also happened to be her best friend Kara Danvers.

As Lena made her way back through the house towards her living room area she continued to bounce the child in her arms as her crying turned back to sniffles, hitching breaths and whimpers once again as she slowly calmed, her small hands clutching tightly to the material of the top Lena was wearing.

 _Probably a good thing she doesn't have her strength right now or my top would be ruined._

By the time the baby's tears stopped completely and her breathing had calmed, Lena had sat them both down in front of the fire on the chair she had been in beforehand, with the little girl still clutched closely to her chest. Lena gave the little girl one final soft squeeze before gently prying her away from her chest and sitting the baby down on her knees, making sure to keep her secure with an arm wrapped around either side of the baby to stop her from falling.

Smiling down at the innocent big blue eyes staring back at her, Lena tried to calm her racing thoughts.

 _She must be Kara, but I need to know for sure._

 _If she isn't, I need to call Kara because she would be a great help right now. I don't know the first thing about how to look after a baby- just because I can calm her it doesn't mean I can care for her._

 _Though if it is Kara I need to call her sister and find out how this happened. See if there is a way to change her back as I am not going through life with my best friend as baby._

 _She is cute but that is not happening._

 _I really need to be sure who this baby is._

"Well, you obviously know who I am, don't you?" Lena asked out loud, speaking more to herself than the baby sat on her knees.

The baby giggled happily, lifting a small hand to clasp one of Lena's thumbs that were resting against her small chest as Lena kept her sitting up right. "Le'a!" The baby responded with glee.

Lena chuckled, "Almost," she praised lightly, "can you say _Lena_? _Le-na_ ," she said speaking animatedly to the baby. Where the instinct to do so came from she had no idea, regardless the baby seemed to enjoy the attention and wiggled on her knees waving her little arms around in excitement.

"Le'a! Le'a!" The baby parroted back, though still could not get the name correct.

Lena smiled down at the little girl, "And who are you?" Lena asked softly, wondering if the baby would know her own name. It stood to reason that she may, she knew Lena's name after all.

The baby only stared back at her with big blue eyes, stopping her movements with a small crinkle appearing on her forehead. Lena found her heart breaking slightly at the scared look that overcame the baby's facial features and the little whimper that sounded from her lips.

"It's okay," Lena said quickly, not wanting the baby to cry more, she had cried a lot already and her cheeks were still bright red. "I think I know who you are, and you don't need to be afraid with me okay? I'm not mad and I won't let anything happen to you, Kara," Lena continued, watching the baby's reaction carefully.

She saw as the crinkle grew more, and the baby's eyes widened much like Kara's would when she made a slip up in her identity hoping Lena didn't see.

There were far too many similarities here for it not to be Kara, and even though the little girl in front of her was very much so a baby right now, her expressions were that of an adult's at times- specifically Kara's.

Though her reactions were much more extreme. Much more childlike.

Lena titled her head to the side, a soft smile on her face, "It is you, isn't it? Kara?" She asked again, wanting to try to get the confirmation she needed before she decided who she needed to call.

There was silence for a moment as Lena continued to watch the baby, while blue eyes gazed back at her nervously.

"Ka'," The baby responded eventually, with a nod like movement, moving her hand to her mouth and sucking lightly on her thumb with nervous eyes. "Le'a 'ad?" Kara mumbled around her thumb quietly, her eyes filling with tears again.

Smiling brightly Lena pulled baby Kara in for a hug, "No darling, Lena isn't mad. You're okay Kara," Lena said soothingly, her heart melting at the way her now infant best friend cuddled into her chest. Kara's small hand reached up to clutch at Lena's top tightly as she relaxed into the hold, the tenseness to her body now leaving as she knew Lena was not mad with her.

Kara yawned widely, her eyes drooping shut as Lena stood up cradling baby Kara against herself once more. Lena smiled as she felt a tiny arm wrap around her neck, looking to the side she could see the little girl's eyes were closed as her head rested gently upon her shoulder. "I'm going to call your sister and see if she can bring you some food and something else to wear on her way here. Then we will figure out what happened to you," Lena said, again speaking more to herself than the baby falling asleep in her arms.

Lifting her head slightly, Kara's eye's popped open with a hopeful expression, "Foo', food!" she stated, "Le'a food!?" Kara asked, causing Lena to burst out laughing.

 _Of course, the first full word Kara can say would be food related._

Baby Kara's lip trembled as she whimpered at the sound of the loud laugh. "Oh, no, it's okay, you're okay Kara. I'm sorry I was loud, I didn't mean to scare you," Lena soothed, wincing at the reaction her laugh had caused.

 _Poor thing is probably just as confused of what is going on as I am. She must be so scared of what's going on around her. Or maybe she has her super-hearing as well and its extra loud to her?_

Kara quieted quickly at her words, dropping her head back to Lena's shoulder softly. "Food," said softly once more.

Lena smiled shaking her head.

 _Or maybe it's just Kara being Kara and she is hungry_

"You're definitely Kara, that's for sure," Lena commented out loud as she reached for her purse to find the card she had received from Agent Danvers, Kara's sister.

She knew one thing for sure, this next conversation was not going to be fun at all.

 **PART TWO COMING SOON, VOTE IN THE POLL FOR PART TWO.**

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know what you thought, and don't forget to vote in the poll!**


	19. The Super-Small Issue Part 2 of 5

So it looks as though most of you enjoyed part one of this little mini story on my poll part 2 won with flying colors as they say! Thank you to all who reviewed and commented on the first chapter and voted in the poll!

Here is part Two! Hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you think and don't forget to vote for which shot you would like to come next on my poll on !

Please note, I have no beta for these shots, sorry for any mistakes if I have missed any I will try and come back and iron them out if I see them at a later date.

* * *

 **Shot Series Name:** The Super-Small Issue.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Relevant Information:** Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, even though she has not been told by Kara herself. This one is set in season two, but Kara and Mon-El never dated.

 **Writing Information:** Writing in italics are a character's thoughts.

* * *

 **The Super-Small Issue Part II**

 **Part II- What The Hell, Kara?**

 _Well, that went better than expected…_

Lena had only minutes ago got off the phone with the oldest Danvers sister, and she was remarkably surprised that Alex had not outright blamed her for the whole thing up front.

Though there was still the possibility of that happening later when she arrived.

Lena would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed a shortness to the way Alex spoke, which from overhearing her conversations with Kara at times, she knew was not the norm.

The agent's urgency to come right away didn't go unnoticed either. Lena had offered to bring Kara to Alex herself, but that had been refused quickly from a second voice in the background that Lena could hear. A voice she remembered having dictated her rights to her while she was arrested a few months back by a Detective Sawyer.

 _Wonder if I'll get arrested by her girlfriend again?_

 _Or maybe I'll finally get to see this DEO mother was always convinced existed… should probably keep quiet about knowing of that though… unless I really do want to get arrested._

Lena hadn't had many dealings with the oldest Danvers or the Detective- other than when her mother or her brother had been trying to master their evil plans. Somehow Lena managed to end up getting dragged into everything they did, even though she tried her hardest to keep out of it all and definitely did _not_ agree with their thought and opinions in anyway.

Especially, when it came to their views on aliens and Kryptonian's.

Especially, when it came to Kara.

The problem was though, that the thought had crossed her mind. As Lena looked down at the very much younger version of her best friend who was cuddled up fast asleep in her arms she did wonder if this was something to do with her family.

What if this was Cadmus?

What if her mother had something to do with what had happened to Kara?

She wouldn't put it past her mother to do something like this somehow and someway, and if honest, she had to admit it would be a pretty smart plan to turn Supergirl into a baby.

Though Kara appeared to still have the ability to fly, the ever-growing bump on her forehead did show that not all her powers were intact and that was concerning. Kara seemed stronger than what Lena would imagine babies of her age to be- she had a good grip and could sit up well on her own, but she was not invincible.

If they were to be attacked, Kara was currently rather defenceless, which is why it seemed more than likely that this was deliberate and not just accident.

Feeling the baby in her arms shiver, Lena quickly picked up a blanket from the back of the couch and folded it over to make it smaller before wrapping it around Kara, hoping it would be enough to quell her shivers and keep her asleep a while longer.

She had a feeling if Kara woke before her sister arrived with food, there could possibly be more tears again and she hated to see her best friend cry, in whatever disguise or form she was in.

Lena smiled as she Kara wriggled closer in her sleep, her head coming to nestle under Lena's chin with a sleepy sigh as her small hands gripped at the material of the top Lena was wearing almost as though trying to secure her in place.

She had to admit seeing Kara like this was cute.

Worrying- but cute all the same.

Moving back towards her kitchen, Lena carried her best friend carefully making sure not to jostle her as she opened her glass cupboard to pull out a wine glass. After the day she had suffered through and everything that had happened tonight she believed she deserved a nice glass of red, and from what she can remember Kara saying her sister enjoyed red wine too.

Maybe she could offer the FBI agent and the Detective a drink in the hope that they would hear her out fully before arresting her and marching her out of her own home.

After all, Supergirl did once say we should 'hope that those who may have shunned us, will in a moment of crisis come to our aid'.

While Lena may not have been shunned intentionally by the two law enforcement workers she had been by the city and everyone in it beforehand including them. She had been shunned by everyone without the chance to prove herself- everyone apart from Kara who always believed in her and always stood up for her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang loudly and repeatedly, startling Kara awake who instantly began to cry in earnest at the loud noise that had pulled her from her sleep.

Placing her phone down next to her nearly empty wine glass, Lena wrapped the blanket more securely around Kara and bounced her gently in her arms.

As Kara had slept Lena had been reading online about how to care for babies.

She had just finished reading about how best to soothe babies, gentle bouncing and swaying had been one of the recommendations she had read about as it was meant to remind an infant of the safety they felt in the mother's womb.

Not that Lena classed herself as a mother at all.

Currently though, Kara was in her care and seeing and hearing her so distressed was not something that she enjoyed, nor that she would let her best friend go through without some sort of comfort.

Making her way down the corridor towards her front door, Lena continued to soothe Kara with gentle bouncing and soft whispers of reassurance. Upon reaching the door she didn't need to check through the peephole to know who it was- though she couldn't even if she wanted to after the crack that had been left in it.

Instead Lena took a deep breath, before looking down at Kara who was hiding away in the crook of her neck still crying, "You know it would probably look better for me if you aren't crying when I let your sister in?" Lena joked quietly, cursing in her mind as the doorbell sounded again making Kara flinch and cry even louder.

 _Poor thing, that must be deafening to her if she has her super-hearing._

Opening the door quickly before the bell could sound again, Lena was met by a frowning Alex Danvers and a confused and concerned looking Maggie Sawyer holding a shopping bag in her one hand.

"What the _hell_ have you done to my sister, Luthor?" Alex said accusingly, almost spitting out the last name in a way Lena knew instantly was an insult. Alex's brows furrowed, watching as Kara continued to cry, her small hands fisting the material of Lena's top tightly, before moving her gaze to stare at Lena expectantly.

 _So much for her not blaming me…_

Lena stepped aside to let them in, letting the accusing and insulting tone wash over, for now. "The doorbell startled her, she doesn't seem to like anything loud so let's try to keep this civil," Lena responded quietly, rubbing Kara's back over the blanket with the hand she wasn't using to hold her up with.

Alex sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as Maggie closed the door behind her after entering.

"How did this even happen?" Alex asked, running a hand through her hair. "And how are you so sure she's Kara anyway?" Alex quizzed, with a quieter voice this time.

Lena continued to rub Kara's back softly as the little girl's cries began to calm. "I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_ how this happened?" Lena asked, hoping that Alex would have a better idea as to what was going on than what she would.

"As for how I know this is Kara," Lena began, after getting no response from the agent, "she knew who I was straight away, though she calls me something closer to _Leah_ than Lena. She has bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair as well as that little scar between her eyebrows. She has a perfected version of what Kara tells me you call _the crinkle_ , and the only full word she has been able to say is _food_ ," Lena finished, before leading them through into the kitchen area as Kara quietened, her cries now turning to little whimpers and sniffles.

As they followed Lena down the corridor, Alex watched with a frown as Kara peaked her head over Lena's shoulder, allowing her to see just how much like her little sister the baby looked.

"This is _just_ great," Alex whispered under her breath, emphasising the 'just'.

Maggie nodded, turning to Alex as they walked after Lena, "Gotta admit, that does sound a lot like your sister, and that baby is very much like Kara" she commented.

"Oh," Lena continued turning back to face Maggie and Alex, "and you should also know she flew up into my arms while dressed in her Supergirl suit," she finished, entering the kitchen and leaving a wide-eyed Alex and cringing Maggie behind her in the hallway.

There was a pause of silence for a moment.

"What?!" Alex yelled, quickly moving into the kitchen, "What the hell Kar- Damn it!" Alex roared after noticing that her yell had caused Kara to jump so suddenly that she had shot out of Lena's arms up into the air. "How we managed to keep people from knowing all these years I have no idea!" Alex ranted loudly as she paced in the kitchen before Lena and Kara, seeing from the corner of her eye how Lena stretched her arms up to bring Kara back down.

She stopped pacing and talking when a noise caught her attention, a soft whimper that grew louder as Kara stared at Alex with wide, large, blue, frightened eyes before bursting into tears again, her face scrunching up and quickly turning red. Kara twisted herself in Lena's arms throwing her head back against the CEO's chest so fast she only narrowly missed smacking into Lena's chin in the process.

Alex cringed at the sound of Kara's cries, looking away shamefully, "Sorry," Alex muttered sheepishly at Lena's sharp look of disapproval, "I just- you are not meant to know, the agency I work for wont like this, I'm not sure I do either," she explained, trailing off.

Lena sighed rolling her eyes and shaking her head before resting her chin on top of Kara's head that was hidden in the crook of her neck as she instinctively rocked Kara to settle her, again.

 _What about what Kara wants and likes, it should be up to others to tell her who she can and cannot tell her own secret to. No wonder she was so frightened before._

 _I just told Alex loud noises frighten her then she goes and yells at her like that?_

 _When she is a baby! We don't even know how much she is really taking in right now and she just screams at her like that! No wonder Kara came to find me rather than her sister._

Lena could feel the tenseness rising in the room as the only sound was Kara's crying, as she looked at the two women before her she could see that they both felt torn and Alex in particular looked guilty obviously having not meant to cause such a reaction from her little sister and having only reacted to what she had been told herself.

"Shh, shh, shhh. It's alright, you're okay Kara. You're okay," Lena soothed as Kara continued to cry, her small body shaking with the force of her sobs.

Lena continued to rock her with quiet continuous reassurances while staring back at Alex and Maggie with a raised eyebrow as Kara cried out _**'Le'a 'tay'**_ loudly between her cries. "I'm right here Kara, I'm not going anywhere," Lena promised, instinctively pressing her lips to the blonde head of hair under her chin as Alex watched her with a furrowing brow.

 _Please do not ask me why I just did that, I have no idea why I just did that._

When it became clear that Kara was not going to calm anytime soon, Alex stepped forward, "Let me try, I made her cry the least I can do is calm her," she said, hands out in front of her as she motioned for Lena to pass Kara over to her.

Lena gave her a warning look before slowly prying a still sobbing Kara away from her neck causing the her to let out a squeal of discomfort at being moved. Kara quietened when her eyes locked on to Alex in front of her after being passed over.

She watched her sister intensely for a moment before bursting into tears again, feet kicking wildly and arms reaching back for Lena.

"Babe, I think she wants to stay with Luthor," Maggie commented with a chuckle at the bewildered look on Alex's face as she tried to control the flying limbs that were wriggling in her arms as Kara thrashed and cried.

Alex frowned as she could feel Kara trying to float away from her and knew that if she hadn't been holding the baby in her arms so tightly that her sister would have easily escaped her hold.

"Le'a!" Kara yelled out in Maggie's direction causing Maggie to chuckle at the look she received.

Turning to her girlfriend, Alex smirked, "I think you just got scolded by a baby," Alex joked.

"Don't be cocky Danvers, she's only proving the point I made the other day even more," Maggie responded with a chuckle as Alex groaned muttering under her breath.

"What point?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice struggling to be heard over Kara's cries.

Alex chuckled, shaking her head at Kara who was still crying and reaching out for Lena getting more agitated at being stuck in Alex's arms by the second, "Just an observation about my sister," Alex commented dismissively.

Sighing in defeat, Alex passed her baby sister back over to Lena, rolling her eyes when she noticed that the crying stopped almost instantly and was replaced with small whimpers as Kara quickly latched onto the youngest Luthor and nuzzled against her collarbone, her little arms wrapping tightly around Lena's neck. The room quietened again, bar Kara's whimpers and hitched breaths as she calmed down clutching onto her best friend tightly, her one hand holding onto a fistful of Lena's long dark hair, as the other hand moved to her mouth as she began to suckle on her thumb.

Maggie broke the silence, "Looks like _Leah_ is on baby watch then," she commented with a smile, imitating Kara's version of Lena's name causing Lena to look at her sharply.

Lena gave Maggie an unimpressed look as she brought a hand up to stroke and pat at Kara's back softly trying to help soothe her now quiet whimpers. "Less than ten minutes ago you both looked as though you were ready to lock me up, now you trust me with her?" Lena asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow, "What changed your minds?" Lena asked further.

Alex shrugged, "Pretty sure Kara made the decision for us, we're going to need your help keeping her calm while we get her checked out," Alex offered in answer. "She hates doctors- and right now she seems young in more than just looks. You being there too will help us get this sorted quicker than if it was just us, if just now has taught us anything it was that."

Lena scoffed, feeling herself growing angry at the fact they seemed to have only changed their opinions on her as Kara wouldn't calm with Alex, "I'm not some glorified baby alien sitter you know?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong- I didn't mean to make it sound that way," Alex responded quickly, cringing at her poor choice of words. "Kara trusts you, she seems scared right now, yet you seem to be able to make her feel safer. You're good with her."

 _Well… that almost sounded like a compliment._

Maybe it was Lena who would be the one to come to their aid in a moment of crisis rather than the other way around like she had first thought.

 **To be continued... vote for part three on the poll on my profile at if you want more, and don't forget to drop me a comment!**


	20. The Super-Small Issue Part 3 of 5

So it looks as though most of you enjoying this little fluffy baby Kara storyline and wanted more of it! Thank you to all who reviewed and commented on the first two chapters and voted in the poll! Please note for those that read my others stories, Only Human After All will be updated tomorrow, sorry for the delay things have been crazy hectic, and Small Problems of The Mind's final chapter is coming on Wednesday once I have finished a few tweaks and sent it to my beta for that story, again sorry for the delay!

Anyways, Here is part Three! Hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you think and don't forget to vote for which shot you would like to come next on my poll on !

Please note, I have no beta for these shots, sorry for any mistakes if I have missed any I will try and come back and iron them out if I see them at a later date.

* * *

 **Shot Series Name:** The Super-Small Issue.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Relevant Information:** Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, even though she has not been told by Kara herself. This one is set in season two, but Kara and Mon-El never dated.

 **Writing Information:** Writing in italics are a character's thoughts

* * *

 **The Super Small Issue.**

 **Part III: Saying 'No' Is Impossible Already- Now It's Worse.**

It taken them well over an hour to get Kara ready to leave Lena's house and on the way to the DEO. Kara had needed to eat, her ravenous hunger allowing her to drink her way through five bottles of formula in one sitting, before burping up some vomit and downing another bottle after exclaiming that she was _**'hun'gy'**_.

Then came the fun of trying to change and dress baby Supergirl, as she couldn't stay in her Supergirl suit indefinitely, and all the crying and distress from earlier had caused her to have an accident which needed to be taken care of. Lena needed to change her clothes as well and Kara's Supergirl suit would need a wash, as well as a theory on how to change it back to the right size- Kara too.

Lena had no idea how to change a baby, Alex didn't either, and neither did Maggie.

In the end the three women had to resort to looking up instructions online on how to change Kara into a diaper and how to correctly dress her in the white onesie Maggie had brought.

After some bickering over who should change and dress Kara it was Maggie who took charge, earning her an impressed look from Alex as Kara continued to only have eyes for Lena, who was distracting her with a set of keys.

One thing all three women had quickly noticed is that Kara would become extremely agitated and distressed if the CEO was too far away from her and would only calm when she could see her best friend or was being held by her. Where the sudden attachment and need to be close to the youngest Luthor came from none of them knew, but as being with Lena seemed to keep Kara calmer and happier- as well as quieter- they decided to not question it any further.

It did however mean that Lena had been brought to the DEO, and that in itself earnt them some strange looks as they entered the building. The looks only growing in intensity as the agents noticed the fact that Lena Luthor was carrying a small blonde-haired baby in her arms. A silence fell upon the DEO as they noticed baby Kara who had been happily babbling away in Lena's arms as she was carried through the building. As the agents continued to fall silent and stare as they passed, Kara had begun to squirm in Lena's arms, quietening her babbles to little whimpers and trying to hide away against Lena's collarbone. Lena could only hold the baby version of her best friend tightly to try and comfort her as they moved towards the medical bay.

Upon reaching the medical bay, J'onn had joined them and quickly asked Lena and Maggie to step outside as they examined Kara, which was not as easy task as trying to pry Kara off Lena was considerably hard due to her crying, kicking and the death grip she had around Lena's neck.

In the end J'onn himself had to remove her, and Kara was then more than happy to be passed over into sister's arms after realising Lena was no longer in the room and that her sister was the safest option for her out of everyone that was left in the room.

Though it was clear that Kara was not happy, she did quieten and calm in Alex's arms and was content to let the doctors look over her as long as Alex was still holding her while they did so.

Kara had stayed quiet as they checked her weight and measured her height, she let them place her in a machine that had been designed to see how much solar radiation was in her body, she had allowed them to x-ray her and place her in the MRI machine- though she had begun to get restless again as the machine took a while to complete the tests needed and by the time she had been removed she was crying again and reaching her arms out towards Alex.

J'onn had left after taking a phone call from Winn, who had managed to track down where Supergirl had been during the day to try and see if they could find out anything else about what may have happened from the site she had visited. As he left he had asked for the doctor to wrap up the examination as quickly as possible to not agitate Kara any further, and to make sure they had a DNA sample to confirm is was Kara.

Though it was clear to see the baby was Kara in every way, shape, and form, they needed to be 100% sure and the only way to be completely sure was to run her DNA through the database.

The doctor examining Kara was slow and deliberate in what she did, she was not quick, and she was not comforting at all, if anything she was only heightening baby Kara's anxiousness with her comments on how she needed to stop crying and moving so much so they could get an accrete result to the examination. She was hard spoken and borderline rough in the way she handled Kara, which as the examination went on started to grate on Alex's nerves as she found herself having to repeated remind the doctor that Kara was not currently invulnerable.

The doctor carrying out the examination was a new employee named Doctor Roberts, who had been brought in while Doctor Hamilton was away, to oversee treatment for all agents until Doctor Hamilton returned. Doctor Roberts' attitude towards Kara, and her almost rough treatment of the baby version of her little sister was making Alex frustrated which in turn was only making Kara more nervous- something which Maggie and Lena could clearly see as they waited outside watching through the glass windows.

The moment Doctor Roberts decided it was best to collect the DNA sample by drawing blood was when chaos erupted in the room and a shouting match began quickly between Alex and the Doctor.

Kara became completely overwhelmed by the loud yelling and was clearly frightened of the Kryptonite infused needle in the Doctors hand. She began to wail and shriek loudly in fear and panic prompting both Maggie and Lena to enter the room to try and calm the situation down as Alex had begun to yell louder, forcefully pushing the Doctor back as she had tried to step around her to get to Kara. A second attempt from Doctor Roberts to step around Alex brought even more chaos as the panic and fear caused for Kara's heat vision to kick in, which resulted in Doctor Roberts leaving the room with a singe mark on her leg, being glared at angrily while Kara continued to wail even after Lena had picked her up to try and calm her down.

All the panic and stress had left Kara clingy and frightened, making her cry loudly whenever Alex tried to take her from Lena, causing both woman to put aside their differences for now and accept that it was Lena that Kara wanted.

Which was something Alex did accept- though begrudgingly.

She felt hurt that her sister seemed to be choosing Lena Luthor of all people over her, though as she watched Lena now through the small window of her office, where she had told Lena to take Kara to help her calm, she did have to admit that Lena was a natural with Kara.

Alex watched as Lena continued to gently sway Kara who was cradled in her one arm, while she used her other hand to hold the battle of formula in place for Kara to drink from. It was clear to see that Lena hadn't noticed she was being watched, her attention being solely on Kara as she drank sleepily from the bottle, her small hand clutching to one of Lena's fingers that was holding onto the bottle. It wouldn't be long till Kara fell asleep now, her eyes were drooping closed, only to open up again occasionally looking around to check that Lena was still with her.

Alex sighed, before gently pushing the door to her office open and making her way inside, the sound of her footsteps causing Kara to wriggle in Lena's arms and for Lena's head to snap up in Alex's direction quickly.

Alex offered a tight-lipped smile as she made her way over towards them, "How's she doing now?" She asked, her hand automatically coming up to stroke back her now literal baby sister's hair.

Lena's attention went back to Kara as the baby in her arms wriggled again, moving to tuck herself closer against Lena's chest before sighing as she continued to drink from the bottle. "She's getting tired I think, not that I can blame her, that was quite the scene back there," Lena commented.

"Yeah, I'm working on getting that- _jerk_ \- fired, the way she acted was unacceptable regardless of whether Kara is a baby or not right now. She had no right to treat Kara or any other member of staff the way she did" Alex ranted angrily.

Lena nodded, the hand of the arm she was holding Kara with absentmindedly patting the baby's thigh gently as Kara continued to drink, "That's probably a good idea," she commented. "When you work in an organisation like this where injury is likely, you need medics that are professional and caring- she seemed neither."

"Yeah, I stand by my assessment of jerk," Alex supplied, before sighing as she ran a hand through her hair, "I have some paper work I will need you to sign before we leave," she mentioned, almost apologetically.

Looking down to her sister Alex gave her an amused smile as baby Kara burped loudly before taking the bottle's teat in her mouth again and drinking greedily.

After examining Kara, they have found she didn't have many of her baby teeth through yet which meant the only food they could give her was formula and some mushed-up baby foods. Formula had seemed the better idea as it was less messy, and it allowed Kara to keep the close contact to Lena that she seemed to want and need. Though, as they had found out before leaving Lena's, with Kara's Kryptonian appetite she needed more bottle's than a regular baby.

As Alex looked behind where Lena was sitting in front of her desk, she could see there was already one empty bottle, and another full one next to it.

"That's fine, I assumed there would be," Lena said quietly, looking back down at Kara with a smile as the little girl grumbled and whined after she finished her bottle. "Are you still hungry?" Lena asked softly, moving Kara around carefully until the little girl's head over her shoulder, "let's get the air out of your stomach, then you can have the third bottle," she continued, patting Kara's back with a firm yet gentle hand. "Would you mind putting the towel over my shoulder in case she's sick?" Lena asked, looking to Alex as she spoke.

Alex nodded, taking the towel from the back of the chair and carefully slipping it under Kara's chin, earning a small whine from her sister at being moved. Stepping back Alex watched as Kara settled again quickly, her head resting to the side against the top of Lena's shoulder. The room was quiet for a moment, bar the soft sound of Lena's patting until Kara let out a loud burp that echoed through the room.

"Excuse you, Kara," Lena joked, her smile widening as Kara only yawned in response, sleepily rubbing her face against the CEO's shoulder.

"Will she need another bottle? She looks like she's about to drop," Alex commented with a small chuckle as Kara's eyes continued to blink open and closed drowsily.

Lena moved Kara back into the position she was in before, laying in her arms cradled against her chest, before taking a third bottle from the desk to the side of her and teasing the teat to her mouth, allowing Kara to take it when she was ready. "She won't drink much I don't think, but it will help her settle better if she is full and the sucking sensation is meant to help soothe babies from what I read," Lena mentioned, speaking quietly as Kara's eyes closed while she suckled softly on the bottle drinking much slower than before.

Leaning back in the desk chair she was sat in, Lena moved Kara gently, so her bottom and legs were laying across her lap, while still holding her head up high enough in her arm so the little girl wouldn't choke on her bottle.

Alex watched with questioning eyes as Lena's hand began to stroke her little sister's chubby onesie covered leg softly, "You seem to know a lot about babies," Alex pried.

Lena looked up in surprise, "I actually had only just searched 'how to care for a baby' while I was waiting for you to arrive before," she admitted, "when I found her on my doorstep I had no idea what to do with her, she had to float herself up into my arms because I was too slow to hold her."

They both fell silent again and watched as Kara reached a hand up to grasp at one of Lena's fingers holding the bottle, with her eyes closed as she continued to suckle and drink slowly. Lena found herself smiling down at Kara as she would go still for a few seconds before beginning her suckling again, still fighting sleep as she clung onto Lena's finger with a tight grip.

"Well, you seem to be a natural with her," Alex praised lightly, "better than me anyway that's for sure," she continued quietly with a frown. Her frown turning to a soft smile after noticing that Kara had fallen asleep, the bottle still in her mouth.

After realising Kara was peacefully sleeping in her arms, Lena carefully removed the bottle from the little girl's mouth and placed it back on the desk. Kara whined as the bottle was removed, and Lena's finger was pulled from her grasp causing her small arm to drop onto Lena's leg. Kara settled again quickly after moving her head to nuzzle against the CEO closely as Lena stroked her cheek with her now free hand.

Lena smile sadly, before turning back to Alex. "It must be so confusing for her," she started, "it's clear she has at least some memories intact, overwise she wouldn't remember any of us- but everything must be so much bigger to her and more overwhelming. She's probably frightened, and she's just looking for someone to keep her safe," Lena theorised, her hand that was holding Kara still rubbing little circles into her thigh.

Alex sighed running a hand through her hair once again, "And with the fight we had when my dad was back she doesn't feel safe with me anymore."

"I didn't mean it that way," Lena said, biting her bottom lip in worry.

Leaning against the desk, Alex placed her hands on the edge of the desk to brace her weight. "I know, but it's true." She responded adamantly, after a pause.

Lena didn't respond, instead she turned her attention back to Kara who had begun to snore softly and found herself frowning at the redness of her cheeks- though after how much Kara had cried earlier it really wasn't something that surprised her.

"She's exhausted," Lena observed with a worried sigh, "we should take her home soon, so she can sleep in a bed, the bed you had her on in the medical room didn't look comfortable at all, and I doubt she will stay calm here for much longer when she wakes," she suggested carefully, glancing upwards towards Alex as she spoke. "I'm fine to hold her for a while but I'll need to put her down eventually before my arm goes dead," Lena joked, half heatedly, though there was some truth to the joke.

Alex nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, we should take her somewhere she feels more secure," she agreed, "though I'm not sure where's best," she admitted sheepishly. "My place is tiny, Kara's flat only has one room- and it's probably best that you come with us as you are the only one that can calm her down as we saw earlier, but I'm not really sure where we can stay- the DEO is not really the best place for a baby and-" Alex rambled, being cut off promptly when Lena laughed at her loudly.

"What?" Alex asked, huffing as Lena only continued to laugh harder.

The loudness of the laughter and the movement it caused startled Kara who woke instantly crying, causing both Lena and Alex to cringe. Lena quickly moved Kara around on her chest, so the little blonde's head was tucked under her own chin as she held Kara with a hand supporting her bottom and another hand rubbing soft circles on her back. Lena swayed from side to side in her chair gently while shushing Kara with soft noises in time with her swaying.

Exhaling a deep breath, Lena smiled instinctively dropping a gentle kiss to Kara's head when the little girl's cries quietened, and she felt the baby version of her best friend slump against her.

"I'm sorry," Lena apologised keeping voice low and soothing to not startle Kara again, "it's just that ramble was almost on par with Kara," she explained. "Is she asleep again?" Lena asked after a moment of silence.

Alex peered around the side to look at Kara's face, only to find her blue eyes still open, drooping closed before shooting open once again shortly after. "Not yet, she seems close though, if you keep rubbing her back like that I'm sure it wont take long," Alex responded.

Shaking her head, Lena patted Kara's back softly before continuing her soothing rubbing, using the tips of her fingers to lightly trace patterns into the white onesie they had Kara dressed in. "Kara does love her cuddles, that's for sure," Lena commented lightly, chuckling as Kara let out a small sleepy yawn like sound before tucking her head in closer under Lena's chin.

"I was never really openly affectionate with anyone until Kara dropped into my life," Alex admitted watching as Lena comforted her little sister back to sleep. "I'm still not, but it's hard to say no to Kara, she's got this pull about her that brings you in, makes you want to be that way for her."

Lena nodded understanding completely what Alex was talking about, but for reasons of her own. "I was told from a young age _'Lena, Luthor's do not cuddle, we don't cry, we don't do emotion- we win, we be better than others'_ for a long time the concept of a hug as a friendly gesture was so foreign to me," Lena explained, breathing deeply, noticing that Alex watching her from the corner of her eye. "Your sister taught me that I can be a Luthor and still show emotion- that I could be better for it by doing so," she continued, turning to face Alex once again. "That, and also there is the slight problem that she is _impossible_ to say no to when she's wearing that big dorky smile and appearing in my office with doughnuts," Lena continued with a chuckle, earning a laugh from Alex as well.

"Maggie says she's like a puppy, loves food and affection and you can never stay mad at her," Alex joked, after calming from her quiet laughter.

Lena smiled, "She's like a ray of sunshine, you can't help but adore her- it's going to be worse now that she's like this, we won't be able to say no to her at all even if we try."

"You already can't from what I've seen," Alex teased with a smirk, "If I didn't know any better I would say you are rather smitten with my sister Miss Luthor."

Lena coughed, blushing as Alex's smirk only grew, "As for sleeping arrangements," Lena began, changing the subject quickly, "I do have two spare rooms at my place," she offered lightly, "you are more than welcome to use my house as a base, it should be large enough and Kara seemed comfortable enough there earlier."

Feeling a small hand creep up and grab tightly onto her top, Lena smiled as she looked down to find Kara holding the material tightly in her small fist- almost as though securing her in place.

Alex smiled at her sister's antics, "If you're sure it's no trouble," she started, wanting to check that was okay before agreeing, "we may take you up on that- as I don't think Kara will be letting you go anytime soon," Alex finished.

"Why do I get the feeling you're talking from experience?" Lena asked, patting the little blonde's back softly as Kara wriggled again, pulling herself closer to Lena in her sleep.

 **To be continued...**

 **vote for part four on the poll on my profile if you want more, and don't forget to drop me a review, pretty please with a pot-sticker on top!**


End file.
